


Iris in Bloom

by CityKitty7



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityKitty7/pseuds/CityKitty7
Summary: Iris Wolfe has left her home behind to travel to Magnolia to search for the brother she didn't know she had. She finds him at the Fairy Tail guild along with her grandfather. They want her to join the guild but she had had her sights set on a different guild. When she meets Sting the young guild master at her dream guild she finds herself questioning just where she belongs. Should she stay among her family or follow the intriguing man back to the place that made her want to join a guild in the first place?Does Iris possess the heart of a Fairy?





	1. Chapter 1

She looked up at the sign and sighed, she finally reached her destination. The sign over the guild hall declared it Fairy Tail. Hopefully on the other side of the heavy wooden door would be the man Iris came in search of. 

She walked into the guild and found a bustling dining area filled with wizards from the guild. She scanned around the room, trying to think of the next logical move when she saw a silver haired girl waving her over. Iris wasn't overly familiar with any wizard guilds and their members but she knew who Mirajane was. The wizard had also been a model and graced many publications covers. Iris made her way over to the bar and the woman greeted her warmly. 

“Hi there and welcome to Fairy Tail! Are you looking to become a new member?” Iris smiled and shook her head. 

“No, I'm actually here looking for someone. His name is Laxus Dreyar, I'm not too sure what he looks like but I know he's a member of Fairy Tail.” Iris frowned, she should have done more research before making her way here. Mira's eyes wandered over to the large blonde in the corner who has raised an eyebrow at the sound of his name. Before Mirajane could think of a reply, a man appeared at Iris's side. 

“Did you say you were looking for Laxus?” A man with green hair had made his way over to Iris. 

“I am. Are you Laxus?” Iris asked hopefully. The man chuckled slightly and shook his head. 

“I'm Freed Justine, I'm apart of the Thunder Legion, a group of wizards that works with Laxus and protects him.” Iris frowned and nodded. 

“It's nice to meet you Mr Justine, my name is Iris. I have a personal matter that I need to talk to Laxus about at his earliest convenience. I'm planning on staying in Magnolia for the next week or so, is there anyway I could leave him a note or set an appointment with him? I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure how this works.” 

Freed looked the flustered young girl over. She had to be around seventeen or eighteen years old. She had a small frame and was very petite. She had a heart shaped face that held rosy cheeks, delicate cupid's bow lips, doe eyes that were a soft blue green color, and a head of short, unruly violet locks. She was wearing a simple pair of white shorts that were scalloped at the bottom, lime colored v neck shirt, black flats, and two silver pins in her bangs that held a small swirling design on them. 

“There's no need for any of that, I'm right here.” A deep voice called from behind Freed. Iris averted her eyes upwards to see a large blonde man lumbering towards her. 

“You're Laxus?” Iris was shocked, the man before her was not what she expected. 

“I am and I'm curious to what personal business I have with someone that I've never met before.” He replied eyeing the small woman. 

“You can come and join us at our table. Whatever you tell Laxus, you can tell us.” Freed stated, ready to usher the girl over to the table where two other wizards sat. 

“No it's ok Freed, I can handle this one myself. Besides she probably find it a lot easier to talk without everyone staring at her.” Laxus raised his voice, indirectly calling out all the nosy onlookers. Laxus turned to Iris. 

“How 'bout we head outside and find a quiet place to talk?” He suggested. Iris nodded and agreed, following after the burly blonde and leaving a pouting Freed behind. Laxus led her to a near by park where he made himself comfortable under the shade of a tree. He motion for Iris to take a seat and the violet haired mage settle onto the warm grass. 

“Alright so what personal matter did you want to discuss with me?” Laxus asked her. Leaning back on the thick tree trunk.  
“Well, long story short, I'm your sister.” Iris informed him bluntly. The blonde sat up and blinked at her, shocked and confused. 

“Ok that was too blunt, let me start over. I'm Iris Wolfe, my mother was Nova Wolfe and my father was a former Fairy Tail wizard named Ivan Dreyar. Up until about two years ago, I was under the impression that my father had died a long time ago while on a job. I found out that wasn't the case after Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games two years ago and all the stories about Raven Tail, my father, and you started to appear in the newspapers. It seems my mom was seeing my father while he was apart of the Fairy Tail guild. She had started noticing that Ivan wasn't who she thought he was and ended up leaving Magnolia once she found out she was pregnant with me, he never knew I existed. I don't have much to prove my story but I do have these.”

Iris rooted around in her bag and pulled out two photos. She held them out to Laxus and the large mage gingerly took them. The first photo was of Ivan and Nova together, the second was of Iris with her mother. It was obvious that Iris got most of her looks from her mother, the woman was just as petite as Iris and had the same eyes, nose, and unruly hair though her mother's was dark blue in color. Laxus studied Iris's smile in the photo it was larger than her mother's and he noticed it looked a lot like Makarov's and his own smile, it held the same edge of mischief to it. 

“I understand if you don't believe me, it's not like I have a lot of proof. But I wanted to reach and at least get to meet you once.” Laxus handed the keepsakes back to Iris. 

“I believe you, no one in their right mind would claim that man as their father if they didn't have to.” He gave the worried girl a soft smile. All Iris could do was smile back at her brother, thrilled he believed her. 

“So I'm an older brother huh. How old are you anyway Iris?” 

“I'm seventeen.” She answered slowly, surprised by the question. Laxus nodded thoughtfully and grinned. 

“Well we gotta get you back to the hall and tell Gramps, he's going to lose it when he finds out. Then we can have Mira set you up with a guild stamp and find a place for you to stay until we can set an apartment up for you.” Laxus listed off a to do list, overwhelming the teen. 

“Wait Laxus, slow down. I appreciate you wanting to do so much for me and accepting me right away but before I knew you existed I had my own plans. I had set my sights on another wizard guild actually.” Iris blushed profusely, embarrassed to be starting conflict with her brother right off the bat. Laxus frowned at the news. 

“What guild would that be?” Laxus crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't want to lose his new found sister to some other guild. 

“Sabertooth. I had heard about them wanting to redefine their guild after the Grand Magic Games two years ago. I thought that joining a guild that was focused on finding themselves and what they really valued would be good for a wizard like me who is trying to figure out where they fit in the guild world.” Iris's reasoning made sense to Laxus, a young wizard who wasn't sure of who they were as a guild wizard might have a hard time in a place like Fairy Tail. 

“Where those twin dragon slayers are? They're just as bad as Gray and Natsu. How about this? You stay here in Magnolia for a little while and see what life in Fairy Tail is like. You can decide if you'd like to stay or not and it'll give us time to get to know each other.” Laxus hoped his proposal would work. Iris thought for a minute and smiled. 

“That sounds like a great idea. Do you think your guild master will be ok with that arrangement?” She asked innocently. Laxus scoffed. 

“I'm pretty sure he's going to be happy to hear you're staying for a least a little while, you are his granddaughter after all.” Iris let out a gasp, she had known Ivan's father had been the guild master when he was in Fairy Tail, but she hadn't know he was still leading them. 

Laxus stood up and held out a hand to the small mage. She grabbed it and let herself be helped to her feet. The blonde dragon slayer led them back to the guild hall and forcibly pushed the door open, garnering everyone's attention. 

“Yo Gramps!” Laxus's booming voice filled the hall. A tiny older man with a mug in his hand turned his eyes to Laxus. 

“What is it now?” Laxus grinned at the old man's grumbling. 

“Not much. I just thought you might be interested in meeting your granddaughter.” Laxus replied coolly, watching his grandfather spit out his beer in shock. 

“What?!” Laxus's statement left most of the guild in shock, many unsure if he was serious. Laxus beckoned Iris to follow him and they made their way to the man. 

“What do you mean my granddaughter Laxus?” Makrov was clearly in shock and annoyed with the blonde. Laxus glanced at Iris and signaled her to explain. 

“I'm Iris Wolfe, my mother was Nova...” Before she could continue Makrov interrupted. 

“So it is true, Nova had Ivan's child. Now that I can see you better I can see you look just like her.” Both of his grandchildren were shocked. 

“You knew her mother, old man?” Makrov nodded. 

“Indeed I did. She was a sweet young lady who worked at a restaurant nearby. Your father was only ever able to charm two women, your mother and Nova. Nova parted ways with Ivan and left Magnolia, she became horrified with him after seeing the way he treated his son and what he was becoming. Not long after that your father started unraveling and I banned him from here.” Makrov explained to the siblings. Iris felt floored by the flood of new information. 

“Don't worry my girl, you're here among family. We will get you a guild mark and set up with a room.” Iris's face became red from embarrassment. 

“Actually Gramps, Iris had had plans to join a different guild before everything about Fairy Tail and me came to light. I told her she could stay in Magnolia for a little while and get a feel for Fairy Tail.” Makrov nodded and turned his eyes to Iris. 

“What guild were you interested in?” The man's voice was soft and filled with curiosity. 

“Sabertooth. I thought a guild that was finding themselves would be a good fit for a wizard trying to find their path.” She explained quickly. She felt guilty telling her new found family this. She had already dropped a bomb on them and they were quick to welcome her. She felt like she was throwing away their kindness by not joining the Fairy Tail guild off the bat. 

“Sabertooth is a fine guild but I would be lying if I told you I didn’t prefer that you join Fairy Tail. No matter what you choose, you’ll always be our family.” Makarov informed her with a calm smile. 

“Alright you hooligans! It looks like we’re celebrating tonight! Let’s make sure we give Iris a Fairy Tail welcome.” Makarov yelled raising his mug. The guild hall erupted in cheering and a pink haired man stood up on one of the tables. 

“Alright! Let’s set up some fights! You there! Fight me!” Iris pointed at herself in question, this man couldn’t really want to fight her. 

“Forget it Natsu. She just got here, you’re not fighting her.” Laxus told him, taking a slight step in front of Iris. 

“Aw c’mon! She’s gotta be strong if she’s your sister. Besides what better way to welcome her to the guild.” Natsu replied walking over. A small blue cat flew behind him with an exasperated looking blonde woman. 

“Natsu, why don’t you try introducing yourself before challenging someone to a fight at least. I’m sorry about him. I’m Lucy.” Iris grinned back at her and introduced herself. 

“Oh not you too, Luce. What better way to get to know someone than to fight them?” The pink hair man seemed undeterred. 

“Try it and I will light you up. I’m not kidding.” Laxus crossed his arms over his massive chest. Iris spotted three blurs and found three more wizards blocking the pink haired man’s way. 

“If she’s Laxus’s baby sister then she is also going to be protected by the Thunder Legion.” The sole woman of the trio stated. Freed moved to be standing next to Iris. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to properly introduce all of the Thunder Legion earlier. That there is Evergreen and the man with the helmet is Bickslow.” Upon hearing his name, Bickslow turned around and gave her a wave hello. 

“It’s nice to meet you all. I appreciate you guys looking out for me but I wouldn’t mind a friendly sparring match. I haven’t gotten to use my magic like that in quite a while it would be fun.” Natsu made a face at Laxus and began to crack his knuckles. 

“I like the way you think Iris. Let’s do this.” He turned his fists into flames. Iris heard Makarov yell from where he was seated. 

“Uh Natsu? How about we go outside. My magic isn’t really made for indoor use. I don’t want to mess up the hall right after getting here.” Iris told him, she heard the old man let out a sigh of relief. 

“We could use a guild member like you Iris, these idiots don’t think twice about causing property damage.” Makarov told her as he walked over. Natsu shrugged and everyone headed out to a wide open field area. 

“Be careful, he may be an idiot but he’s really strong.” Laxus informed her as she got ready. 

“Worried about me already? I’ll be ok, you guys don’t even know what sort of magic I use.” Iris gave him a wide smile. Laxus turned his eyes to Natsu. 

“If you hurt her I’ll knock you out.” Natsu waved him off. The match started with Natsu charging at her. Iris dodged him, wanting to get her body in motion. Iris did a quick leg sweep, catching Natsu off guard. 

“You’re quicker than I expected.” Natsu told her laughing. 

“I’m pretty small so being quick is important so I can keep up in a fight.” She replied grinning. Natsu came at her, harnessing his flames in his fists. Iris was able to move quickly and dodge his incoming hands. Natsu kept pressing forward and Iris kept moving back, not ready to use her magic just yet. She managed to drop and roll out of Natsu’s reach. She watched as Natsu took a breath before releasing it. 

“Fire dragon roar!” Natsu yelled and a stream of fire came shooting towards Iris. 

“You idiot, you’ll kill her!” Laxus yelled as he started to move towards the dragon slayer. He stopped in his tracks as a wall of rock shot up in front of Iris protecting her. Suddenly multiple pillars began to surround Natsu, caging him in. 

“Is that some sort of earth magic?” Lucy asked out loud. 

“Now this is what I’m talking about.” Natsu began smashing away at the rocks. 

“I’m sorry Natsu.” Iris apologized. 

“What are you apologizing for, I knew you’d put up a good fight.” Natsu replied happily smashing at rocks and shooting fire at the small woman. 

“For this. Goodnight.” Natsu looked perplexed as a vine wrapped around him. He began to gather fire in his hand only for it to start to fade away and the slayer quickly fell asleep. Iris manipulated the vine to slowly set Natsu down who was out cold, snoring loudly in his deep sleep. 

“Natsu, wake up! This is no time to fall asleep.” Happy shook his friend to no avail. 

“What the hell was that?” Laxus asked incredulously, looking the tiny woman. 

“Well my magic lets me use all kinds of plant life and rock. My vine attack pulls the magical energy from whoever is wrapped up in it and puts them to sleep. It’s doesn’t harm them or anything and when they wake up they feel well rested and refreshed.” Iris explained shrugging her shoulders a little. 

“Dumb salamander. We should be thanking ya for shutting the loud mouth up for a while.” Gajeel stated, kicking at the sleeping Natsu. 

“He’ll probably be out for an hour or so. I tried not to go too overboard with it.” A large hand found her head and ruffled her hair. 

“You’ll definitely have to stick around, we need someone to put Natsu out on a moment’s notice.” Laxus told her beaming with pride. 

“Let’s all head inside children. I think we all could use some food and drink!” Makarov yelled. 

“Uh, Master Makarov?” Iris said gaining his attention. 

“It’s just Makarov or Gramps, Iris.” He told her with a small smile. 

“Ok, Well then Gramps, what about Natsu?” Iris asked pointing to the sleeping fire dragon slayer. Makarov sighed and nodded looking at Laxus. The blonde rolled his eyes. 

“Only because Iris is concerned, otherwise I’d leave his snoring ass out here.” Laxus picked up Natsu and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Iris let the group head inside while she walked over to talk to Lucy. 

“Thanks for making sure he got inside Iris. Happy and I wouldn’t have been able to carry him.” Lucy told her. The blue cat flew down and his wings disappeared as he stood next to Iris. 

“No problem, I didn’t want to leave him out here alone. I’m sure that would be a jarring way to wake up.” Lucy laughed at her statement. 

“You’re probably right, though it would be fair after he challenged you. Oh you didn’t get to meet Happy early did you?” Iris shook her head and bent down to greet the cat. 

“It’s nice to meet you Happy. Sorry I knocked out your friend.” The blue cat shrugged. 

“How about you give me a fish and we’ll call it even.” Lucy shot a look at the cat. 

“That sounds fair to me. I’ll make sure I get you one.” Happy cheerfully agreed and joined the rest of the guild. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Lucy assured her. Iris waved her off. 

“I don’t mind. Besides I would like to make friends with everyone here. I have a feeling Happy and Natsu’s friendship can be found through food.” Lucy nodded, Iris had them pegged pretty well. 

“Hey Lucy? Would you mind introducing me around the guild? I get the feeling you know just about everyone here.” Lucy could see the girl’s cheeks were tinged pink. 

“Sure, leave it to me.” Iris thanked Lucy, she rather liked the blonde. When they got inside, Lucy kept her word and began introducing her around to the large group. They started with a man who was missing his shirt and a well-dressed woman who was next to him. 

“Iris this is Gray and Juvia. Gray you’re missing you shirt again.” Lucy stated sighing. 

“Does that happen often?” Iris asked, noticing Lucy used the word again. Gray chuckled and Lucy sighed again. 

“Pretty much all the time. You’ll get used to it.” Iris nodded and turned her attention to the pair. 

“It’s nice to meet you both, you guys are really an adorable couple.” Iris mentioned offhand. Gray frowned and tried to object but his words were drown out by Juvia’s praise. 

“Why thank you Iris. My darling Gray and I do look great together.” Juvia’s voice was filled with delight. 

“Absolutely! I just love your style by the way. Maybe you and some of the other girls can show me where all the good shops are around here. I definitely could use more clothes.” Iris told them shifting her bag unconsciously. 

“Is that all you brought with you?” Lucy asked curiously. 

“Yes. I didn’t really have much that still fit me at home. Believe or not I just finished a growth spurt.” Iris laughed at the looks on everyone’s faces at that idea. 

“Hey shrimp! I think I’ve found someone in the guild shorter than you!” Gajeel yelled to Levy as he joined the group. 

“Don’t mind him. I’m Levy, and I definitely will want to go along on that shopping trip of yours.” Levy cheerfully greeted Iris and she joined in the group chatter. 

“Nice to meet you Levy. It’s nice to be around someone else that’s around my height for a change.” Iris added with a laugh. 

“Holy shit she’s right. I didn’t think I’d ever see someone as short as Levy is.” Gajeel cackled as he moved his hand over the two girls’ heads. Both of them sighed, and gained put upon looks. 

“I can show you where you can find clothes made for us shorter girls, don’t worry.” Iris thanked her, she was glad to have someone else who knew her struggle. 

“Now I know you all aren’t talking going shopping and not expecting me to come along. Especially with Laxus’s sister.” Evergreen interjected. 

“We’ll gather up all the ladies who want to go and make a day of it. It can be our way of welcoming you to Magnolia.” Erza said in a take charge voice. 

“Really? I would love that. I could probably use all the help I can get, I’m not sure I’m very fashionable.” Iris retorted looking at her outfit. She knew she was dressed fairly plain. 

“We’ll get you set up no problem.” Evergreen told her giving her a big smile. 

“Count Carla and me in too. I could use a new outfit myself.” Wendy piped up. 

“Ugh enough of this girly crap. We need to set up a fight tournament. I want a shot at Tiny myself.” Gajeel grumbled. 

“You sure about that? You did see what she did to the last dragon slayer right?” Gray pointed out, shifting everyone’s eyes to a sleeping Natsu. 

“Salamander’s an idiot so I want to see how powerful she is myself. Besides now we know what sort of magic she uses. What do ya say, Tiny?” Iris couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden nickname. Before she could answer Laxus showed up at her side. 

“The only way anyone is fighting her again so soon is if they get past me first.” Gajeel grinned widely. 

“I got no problem with that. I’m always up for taking you on.” Iris shook her head and interjected. 

“Well I don’t think I’ll have enough energy to fight everyone here to say the least. I would like to suggest is round robin tournament. We can set up matches and how about I fight last person standing. That would a lot easier for me to handle." Laxus grinned to himself. He was glad to know Iris wasn’t scared of a fight. 

“Yeah that’s a good idea Iris. That way I can knock Natsu and you both on your asses so she doesn’t have to.” Laxus egged on Gajeel. Gajeel scoffed but grinned at the idea. 

“Laxus what if you’re the last person standing? You’ll end up having to fight your sister.” Lucy pointed out the blonde slayer. 

“Better me than those morons.” Laxus shrugged and left it at that. Before anyone could say anything else, Natsu shot up awake. 

“Wait what happened? Weren’t we just fighting? Did I dream all of that?” Natsu rolled his neck and looked around slightly confused. 

“She put you to sleep moron. You’ve been out of it for an hour.” Laxus informed him. 

“Aw man I lost? I knew you had to strong if you were related to Gramps and Laxus.” Natsu replied, getting up and walking over to Iris. 

“How are you feeling Natsu?” Iris asked her former opponent. 

“Really good. I feel super energized actually, I’m ready go for round two.” He gave her an excited grin. 

“Cool it flame brain. While you were taking a nap we already agreed that we were setting up a tournament where last person standing is the one who gets to fight her.” Gray filled him in. 

“Are you going to enter Gray darling?” Juvia asked. 

“Oh yeah. If she can knock Natsu out without taking a hit from him I definitely want to see what she can do first hand.” He told her grinning at Iris. Juvia frowned at the attention Gray gave the new girl. 

“I’m sure Juvia will be cheering you on the whole way. I know you’re her favorite to win it, right?” Iris smiled at the blue haired beauty. 

“Of course. My Gray is sure to beat everyone else.” Juvia retorted passionately. 

“Thanks Juvia.” Gray gave her a sincere smile and Iris could see Juvia’s heart melt. 

“That was nice of you Iris. Juvia tends to worry about any girl Gray is friendly with.” Levy whispered to her. 

“It’s nothing really. I really do think they make a cute couple. I’m sure Gray will see it too someday.” Levy couldn’t help but to like Iris. The girl had a big heart and was genuinely nice. 

“Well before we get too excited about shopping or fighting tournaments we should focus on getting Iris a place to stay and something to do around the guild. She is supposed to get an idea of what being a part of Fairy Tail is like.” Erza began to take charge. 

“I’d offered to have you stay with me but I already tend to have unexpected guests show up without notice.” Lucy shot Natsu a look. 

“That’s ok Lu, she can stay with me while she’s here. I live in the dorms with the other girls so we can all hang out together. You can come over too when you want.” Levy offered. 

“Thank you Levy. Now that that’s settled, Iris is there any particular skill you have that we might be able to utilize?” Erza turned her attention to the purple haired girl. 

“Well I’m really good with gardening and cooking! My mom and I used to run a bakery so I can make just about any kind of sweets you could think of.” Erza’s eyes lit up at that information. 

“Well then you can work with me in the guild’s kitchen and man the bar. It’ll be fun!” Mira said with a smile. 

“Thanks Mira. I look forward to helping you out the best I can.” Iris bowed slightly at the model. 

“You can start the day after tomorrow, we’ll go shopping early that morning to get you some baking supplies. That way you can go see Magnolia tomorrow.” The group of girls cheered and began to make plans for shopping the next day. 

“Oh! We should invite Yukino for Sabertooth to come with too. She’s another celestial wizard. I was going to go with Natsu to visit her tomorrow. I can bring her out shopping with us.” Lucy suggested. 

“Well Happy it looks like just the two of us are going to be visiting Sting and Rogue tomorrow.” Natsu complained. 

“I’m sorry Natsu. I can reschedule shopping so Lucy can still go with you.” Iris offered feeling guilty. The brood of women behind Iris glared at him and silently warned him not to accept the girl’s offer. 

“Nah that’s ok. It’s really no big deal.” Natsu waved her off in fear of the women. Iris thanked him profusely and chatted excitedly with the girls. 

“We should start heading home so we can be up early and hit as many places as possible. The Fairy Tail ladies all began to head out, wishing Lucy a goodnight as they parted ways. Iris quietly listened as the girls rattled off places they wanted to visit the next day. Iris feel her chest tighten and her eyes fill with tears. She was so happy to have been welcomed in by everyone so quickly. Once inside the dorms, everyone went to their respective apartments. 

“I’m over here.” Levy told her pointing the way. Iris walked inside Levy’s apartment and the first thing she noticed was the number of book shelves is the space. The apartments seem to be a fair size for one person, having its own kitchen and bathroom. 

“You must love to read. I haven’t seen so many books in one place outside a store or library.” Iris told her perusing the shelves. 

“Yeah I know it’s a bit much. But I’m constantly looking for a good book to read or something to decipher. I tend to do a lot of research.” Levy explained as she watched Iris look around. 

“It’s not overkill it’s amazing! I would have loved a library like this in my room back home.” Levy smiled, happy she found another kindred spirit like Lucy. 

“Hey Iris, I don’t mean to pry but I was wondering about something.” Levy took a seat and patted the couch next to her. Iris joined her and gave Levy her full attention. 

“You said your mother and you used to have a bakery? Did something happen?” Levy asked her gently. 

“My mom passed away a few months ago so it was just me at home. I loved the bakery but trying to keep it running without her became too much. Plus I’d just found out about Laxus not long before that and I had been wanting to reach out to him. So I sold our bakery and home, packed up everything that was important to me, and came here. I had planned on staying at an inn or something in town for a bit so I had a chance to meet Laxus and then head out towards Sabertooth and see if I could make it there. I didn’t really expect him to believe me, how many people would believe some stranger claiming to be their sibling. Then you offered to let me stay with you and here I am. I appreciate you letting me stay Levy. I can look tomorrow for an inn to stay at, I don’t want to put you out.” Levy laughed and waved her off. 

“It’s fine, I enjoy having the company. Besides I think everyone’s excited to get to know you. If you end up wanting your own space, the room across the hall is available and you’d be next door to Juvia. I think all the girls are excited to have someone new here, though I’m sorry to hear the circumstances that brought you here.” Iris thanked her as she tried to blink away tears. Levy saw and pulled her into a hug. 

“I really do hope you like it here, even if you don’t join Fairy Tail.” Levy told her sincerely. 

“Thanks Levy, just being around all you makes it an easy place to like. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone if Fairy Tail isn’t right for me.” Iris confessed. 

“I wouldn’t worry. I’m sure all anyone wants would be for you to be happy.” Levy assured her. Iris felt relieved by Levy words. 

“Well we should head to bed, I’ll grab you some blankets and a pillow. I hope you don’t mind the couch.” Iris shook her head. 

“Not at all. Thanks for everything Levy.” Iris opened her bag and grab her pjs. She excused her to change quickly while Levy set up the couch for her guest. Iris reappeared in a plain magenta tank top and lime green shorts. Levy tried to stifle her giggle but couldn’t. Iris’s cheeks turned pink and before long she couldn’t help but to giggle herself. 

“Oh Iris you look like a watermelon.” Levy got out between giggles. “I know. I wasn’t kidding when I said I needed new clothes.” Iris told her. Levy calmed down and apologized. 

“Don’t worry, I know how silly I look. At least these are just my pjs.” Levy agreed. 

“Do you have something to wear tomorrow?” Iris slowly pulled out her clothes for Levy to inspect. 

“Oh this looks cute.” Levy pulled out a black dress that was adorn with different colored butterflies. 

“It’s one of the few dresses I still have. I’ll wear that tomorrow then.” Levy smiled and wished her guest a goodnight. Iris wished Levy the same and cleaned up the rest of her clothes, minus her outfit for tomorrow. Iris settled onto the couch and closed her eyes, she couldn’t wait to see what the next day had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up early and got dressed. She had told Natsu that they needed to leave earlier than they had planned so Yukino and her could make it back in time to join the rest of the ladies. Lucy came out to find Natsu had let himself in. 

“Ready to head out Luce?” He asked grinning widely. Lucy nodded and the trio headed out to Sabertooth. 

The trip went by quickly, and before they knew it they were standing in front of the guild’s door. They entered to find Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector in the main room. 

“Hey guys! You’re here early.” Sting greeted with Lector close behind them. 

“Hey! Lucy wanted to come early to take Yukino shopping with the others today.” Natsu said somewhat annoyed. Lucy smacked him on the back of his head. 

“Is that true Lucy?” Yukino asked, sounding excited. 

“Yeah! We’re taking Laxus’s sister Iris out around Magnolia to pick her out some new clothes and show her the town.” Lucy explained to the other celestial wizard. 

“I didn’t know Laxus had a sister.” Rogue commented off hand. 

“Neither did he until yesterday. Apparently she didn’t know he existed until recently. Master Makarov is so excited, him and Laxus are hoping she’ll join Fairy Tail.” Lucy told them. 

“She hasn’t joined yet? That’s surprising.” Yukino seemed a little shocked. 

“Apparently she had been planning on coming here to see if she could join Sabertooth but she found out about Laxus and went to Fairy Tail to meet him.” Natsu filled in his Sabertooth friends. 

“Oh man seriously? I bet that drove Laxus crazy! Do you guys know what sort of magic she uses or her power level? If she’s related to Laxus she could be pretty strong.” Sting mused to the group. 

“I challenged her to a fight yesterday. She’s really fast, I couldn’t land a punch on her even when I got close. She uses earth magic and managed to put me to sleep before I could land an attack on her to end our match.” Natsu informed them laughing. 

“She beat Natsu?!” Sting yelled. “But that’s impossible!” Rogue added amazed. 

“She used this vine attacked that took away Natsu’s energy and put him to sleep. He was out for an hour.” Lucy recapped for the group. 

“Yeah and it was the best sleep I’ve ever had. I woke up with more energy than ever before.” Sting and Rogue looked at each other in disbelief. 

“You know we’re having a battle tournament tomorrow night at the guild hall, the winner is going to get to have a match against Iris. You guys should come out for it.” Natsu suggested. 

“Do you think they would let us try our luck in the tournament?” Sting asked the fire dragon slayer. 

“Don’t see why not. Laxus is entering to so I’m sure he’d be happy to try and get a crack at you two.” Sting got a large grin on his face and turned to Rouge. The shadow dragon slayer shrugged and agreed to join his partner. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Yukino and I are heading out. Catch you guys later!” The three slayers wished them farewell and the two celestial wizards were on their way. 

“Do you think Iris will stay at Fairy Tail, Lucy?” Yukino inquired curiously. 

“I’m not sure. I had my heart set on Fairy Tail and if I had found out I had family at another guild I don’t know if that would have been enough to make me change my mind. At least if she were to go to Sabertooth, Laxus would know people there and know she was in good company. Plus it’s not like they couldn’t visit each other.” Lucy reasoned, she didn’t envy the choice Iris would have to make. 

The pair entered the Magnolia shopping district and found their friends. Yukino greeted the familiar faces until she came across one she didn’t recognize. 

“You must be Iris, I’m Yukino.” The petite girl gave her a warm smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you Yukino. I’m glad you were able to join us, I’m looking forward to having some help picking out clothes.” Iris admitted to her new friend. 

“I’m glad to be here. Natsu told me your Laxus’s sister? You aren’t what I imagined when he told me that.” Yukino informed her, still surprised at her appearance. 

“I can imagine. You should have seen my face when he came lumbering up to me to tell me he was Laxus.” Iris chuckled remembering the scene in her head. 

“I’m sure he was just as surprised.” Iris nodded, she wasn’t wrong about that. 

“Just a heads up. Natsu also told them about you’re interest in Sabertooth and your fight yesterday. He invited Rogue and Sting over for your tournament tomorrow night.” Lucy face held an apologetic look. Iris shrugged at the new information. 

“I’m sure they’re both really strong opponents but I have a feeling that’s going to rile my brother up even more. He definitely wants me to join Fairy Tail.” The guilt was evident in the girl’s voice. 

“There will be no worrying about guild affiliations today. Only friends going shopping and helping Iris to get a new wardrobe.” Evergreen stated confidently. Iris looked up at Evergreen with surprise and gratefulness. 

“I’ll always be on team Laxus but I realize this is a lot for you to take in too. You deserve to relax and enjoy yourself among friends not worry about what guild anyone belongs to.” Iris couldn’t help but to hug the woman and thank her. Evergreen patted her head and smiled. 

“Well said Evergreen. Now on to our first stop. Levy suggested it would be a good place to start.” Erza led the group into the large shop before them. 

Levy grabbed Iris’s hand and led her over to the petite area. Each of the girls picked out clothes for themselves and an outfit for Iris to try on. They took over the changing rooms and began to have a fashion show in the sitting area. Iris took her large stack and began to change. 

She put on Levy’s pick first. It was a pink ruffled top with a pair of charcoal overall shorts. She walked out to show the group of waiting women. Levy appeared with a matching pink bow clip for her bangs. Iris stood still and let the other petite wizard go to work fixing the bow into her hair. 

Once she was done, Iris checked herself out in the mirror. She would have never been able to put an outfit like this together herself. Iris turned to the group and received all around praise.

Iris went back into the dressing room and added it to her keep pile. Up next was Lucy’s pick. She chose a dark blue dress that was covered in different constellations. It was a sweet heart cut dress that had a white bow that had a crystal crescent moon in the middle. When she came out this time, Lucy stood up to style Iris further. Lucy had picked out star and moon hair pins that match the crystal in her dresses bow. 

Iris grinned at her reflection, it was another keeper. Iris continued to try on her friends picks. Juvia chose a more covering outfit, an aqua colored blouse with a light pink heart print that went to her elbows and matching pink pants. 

Evergreen picked out her boldest outfit by far, an off the shoulder white dress with a bright colored tulips print adorning the bottom of the dress. The neckline was low, showing off the most cleavage out of all the previous options. 

“It’ll be the perfect outfit for when you go on a date. I’m sure for a cute thing like you it’ll come sooner than you think.” Iris thanked her and added it to the growing pile. 

Wendy with the help of Carla picked out a lilac colored maxidress. It was cinched at the waist and had a deep purple bow on it. It was simple and classic. Ezra picked out a simple pair of khaki shorts, light yellow tank top, and a sun hat. 

“I thought you would enjoy an outfit that you could garden in.” Ezra stated smiling. 

Iris agreed and thanked her. Last was Yukino’s pick. She had chosen a white lace baby doll top that had an icy blue ribbon that was tied in a bow in the back and icy blue capris. 

Iris looked at the growing pile, she had enjoyed every outfit her friends had picked for her. With the help of the girls she continued shopping for other odds and ends she would need in wardrobe. 

Juvia helped her pick out a raincoat and boots. Lucy, Evergreen, and Erza selected some swim suits for her. Levy and Yukino assisted with getting a cold weather coat and scarves. Wendy and Carla worked with Iris to pick out new pjs. Iris started to gather the heap of clothes to take over to the register. 

Evergreen brought over the store owner and asked him if he could hold the clothes for her up front until Iris was ready to check out. Before allowing the shop keeper to take the clothes from Iris’s arms, she plucked her earlier pick. 

“Now I’m under strict orders to pay for at least two of your outfits. Laxus wanted to get you a welcome gift so go pick yourself out something. Maybe an outfit for the tournament tomorrow, I’m sure he’d be happy to know he was a part of that.” Evergreen followed her as she looked in case she wanted a second opinion. 

Iris thought carefully, she want something comfortable to wear as she fought. Iris’s eyes landed out a silver blouse that would go to her shoulders. She noticed it parts of it gleamed in the light, it reminded her of bolts of lightning in the sky during a storm. She could help to think of her brother and picked it. She then chose to pair it with a pair of royal blue shorts and even picked up hair pins that had lightning bolts adorn on them. Evergreen smiled and took her pick from her. 

“I’m certain your brother will love your choice.” Iris grinned up at her and proceeded to the counter to make her purchase. Once she was done she had four large bags filled to the brim with new clothes. Everyone gather outside to discuss their next stop. 

“We should proceed over to the shoe store next. You’ll need shoes to go with you new outfits.” Iris eyes widened and she chuckled. 

“Uh Erza, I don’t know if I can carry anything else.” Iris said sheepishly. 

“Not to worry, I’ve brought back up. He should be here any moment.” Evergreen announced. Before anyone could ask, Freed came walking up to the group. 

“It looks like I got here just in time, I can take those for you Iris.” He told her politely, giving her a small smile. The petite woman thanked him and handed her the heavy bags. 

“You can just drop those off at my apartment, Levy’s place is right down the hall so they won’t have to travel far. Oh here don’t forget this one too. Will you be meeting us later at the shoe store or will Bickslow be coming?” Evergreen inquired as she handed over the bag with the gifts purchased by Laxus. 

“I will be helping out Laxus after this so Bickslow will meet you over there. Will an hour be enough time?” Freed asked looking up at the group. 

“That should be plenty of time. Thanks for your help.” Erza responded with a grin. Freed nodded and bid the group farewell before taking off. 

“That was very sweet of Freed. It’s so nice Bickslow and him are lending a hand so we can get as much shopping done as possible with Iris.” Levy commented earning nods from the other women of the group. 

“Laxus asked them to help, he knew there would likely be too many bags for just Iris and me to hold. Don’t tell him I said this but your brother can be a big softie at times. He’s really excited about having a sister, he always wanted a sibling. But let’s just keep that between all of us, ok?” Evergreen confessed to the group. 

All the girls agreed to keep that information to themselves and walked over to the shoe store. Picking out shoes went much quicker than clothes shopping, since they knew what the shoes needed to match. 

They finished their task within the hour, Iris paying for everything except the boots she had picked out to go with her next day’s out and purple heels to go with her white tulip dress. Bickslow was standing outside when they came out. He cheerfully greeted the group before gathering the bags of shoes into his arms. 

“Thank you so much Bickslow, I really appreciate it.” Iris told him bowing. 

“No problem Iris! I’ll leave these at your place Ever.” He told her as he got ready to set out. 

“Thanks. We should be fine the rest of the day, we have gotten the bulk of our purchases out of the way.” Bickslow nodded and said his goodbyes to the group. 

The group of ladies continued their day of shopping. Erza took them to her favorite sweets store. The girls enjoyed fresh desserts and chatted as they ate. 

Afterwards, Levy showed them her favorite book store, each of the petite girls picked out a couple of books to purchase and happily chatted about their favorite reads. 

Lucy steered the group towards a local magic shop, everyone enjoying looking at the newest wizarding tools. After a few more stops into other small shops, the group decided to call it a day. Iris clutched her last purchase in her hand as she told Yukino and Lucy goodbye, the two of them heading back to Sabertooth. 

“By the way Iris, your brother wanted you to meet him at the guild hall after we were done. I think he wanted the two of you to grab dinner together tonight.” Evergreen informed her as the girls decided what they each wanted to go do. Iris looked over to Levy who gave her a smile. 

“Don’t worry, you can meet me back at my place. In the mean time I can help Evergreen move your clothes to my place.” Levy assured her and Evergreen nodded. Iris thanked the two of them and headed to the guild hall. She found her brother waiting inside at a table near the front. 

“Hey, you already done shopping?” He asked his sister as she sat down. 

“Yes, having all the girls there to help made the trip go much faster than if I was left to my own devices.” Iris admitted blushing slightly. 

“Well then why don’t we go get some dinner? I can take you to my favorite place here in Magnolia.” Laxus told her smiling. Iris grabbed her bags and followed after her brother, noticing he was carrying a bag of his own. 

“Hey Laxus?” Iris called to gain his attention. Laxus made a humming noise to let her know he was listening as they walked. 

“I just wanted to say thank you, not only for helping pay for my clothes earlier but for accepting me so fast and watching out for me.” Iris told him softly, Laxus smiled to himself at the girl’s unbridled sincerity. 

“You’re welcome kid but it’s the least I can do. You came all this way to find me and just between us it means a lot to me.” Laxus opened up to the small girl. 

Iris felt her chest tighten some, the fact that he large man was willing to share that with her meant the world to her. They arrived to the restaurant, a small Italian place, and Laxus walked up to get them a table. Iris was surprised to find most of the staff knew her brother by name. 

“Are you two on a date tonight? You are usually here with Freed, Laxus.” The hostess asked as she sat them. Laxus quickly shook his head and laughed. 

“Oh no nothing like that. It’s my little sister’s first time in town and I wanted to take her to my favorite place. I invited Freed too but he insisted that it should be just us two.” Laxus explained politely. The hostess nodded and sat them at a both in a quiet area. 

“I see, well we look forward to seeing Freed and you back here again soon, hopefully with your sister as well. Enjoy your meal guys.” She greeted before leaving them to peruse the menu. It wasn’t long before a waitress showed up and took their order. 

“I never asked but I’m curious of what your mom thinks of you traveling all the way out here.” Laxus asked the girl in front of him curiously. He watched as Iris frowned for a moment and her demeanor become more melancholy. 

“Well it’s hard to say. I had told my mom before that I wanted to meet you and get a chance to know you but she ended up passing away before I could actually plan out my trip. That’s part of the reason it took me so long to get here, I was caring for her while she was ill. After she passed and I realized I couldn’t handle our bakery on my own I sold our house and bakery and set out to here.” Iris fidgeted as she explained everything to Laxus. She saw his face fall and his features soften. 

“Iris I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize she had passed away.” Iris gave him a sad smile. 

“It’s ok. Levy asked about it the first night and I hadn’t told anyone else. But I’m sure my mom would have been excited for me, especially if she knew how well Gramps and you have treated me.”

Iris’s assurance made Laxus smile. He wished he could have gotten to meet Nova Wolfe before she passed. Truthfully if Laxus could have chosen he would had wanted to meet Iris when they were both still children. 

“Oh before I forget, I have one more thing for you.” Laxus produced the bag he had with him and gave it to small girl. 

“You already have given me so much!” Iris exclaimed as she was given the bag. 

“I know but I wanted to pick out something myself. Well Freed helped too. I may have snuck at peek at what you got at the first store.” Laxus admitted as she opened the bag. 

Inside was a long royal blue knit cover up with white lightning bolts on it. The thread use for the bolts shimmered and the sleeves went to just past Iris’s elbows. Iris eyes lit up as she looked at the gift.   
“I thought it would go well with the one outfit you got. Especially since it can get cold inside the guild.” Laxus clarified pleased that the girl seemed to like it.   
“It’s beautiful. That outfit is actually the one I picked out for tomorrow, so I’ll definitely wear this with it. Oh, I actually have something for you too.” 

The petite woman handed over a small bag. Laxus gingerly took the bag and opened it. Inside was a leather bracelet that was decorated with a pewter wolf that was sitting and had its head lifted up as if it was howling up at the moon. 

“I wanted to get something to say thank you and something that could remind you of me. I thought a bracelet with a flower on it would be too feminine so I chose a wolf for my last name instead.” Laxus gave her a large grin. 

“I love it. How ‘bout you give me a hand putting it on.” Iris smiled back and him and obliged. Their meals arrived and both happily ate. 

“Hey Laxus, can I ask you a personal question?” Laxus raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

“Are Freed and you a couple?” She kept her voice low so only he would hear her. Laxus swallowed his food and lightly chuckled. 

“You know you’re the first person brave enough to ask me. How’d ya know?” Laxus wasn’t angry at all, just curious. 

“Well he was pretty disappointed when I first showed up and he wasn’t included. After he found out who I was he seemed to become very protective of me, in a different way than Evergreen or Bickslow. Plus, to me at least, it’s obvious he cares a lot about you.” Laxus nodded at Iris’s explanation. 

“Sorry about that. It just he knows you mean a lot to me.” Laxus apologized. Iris shook her head. 

“No I don’t mind it at all. It is actually kinda nice, he’s accepted me because you did and he cares for you. I really like him, he’s a good man.” Iris gave her brother a giant grin. Laxus smiled to himself, Freed would be elated to hear that his sister thought so highly of him. Especially since she knew that he was his boyfriend. 

“Well we’ll definitely have to plan a night out for the three of us.” Iris agreed excitedly as they finished their meals. After they were done Laxus insisted on walking Iris to the women’s dorms. Iris hugged her brother and said her farewells before heading up to Levy’s room. She walked in to find her clothes folded neatly and set aside for her. 

“Levy, you didn’t have to do that. I feel bad about taking up your space.” Iris told her honestly. Levy gave her a smile. 

“I don’t mind Iris. It’s fun having you here but if you’re worried I’ll ask Master Makrov about you renting the apartment across from mine.” Iris hugged Levy.

“Really? That’d probably be for the best. After I get everything moved over we can have a sleepover at my place with some of the Fairy Tail girls.” Iris suggested. Levy agreed and promise to look into it tomorrow for Iris while she was busy with Mira. 

The two girls decided to have some tea and talk about their favorite books for a while. As it became late the two girls decided to get to bed, Iris knew she would have to be up early the next day to meet Mira.


	3. Chapter 3

Shopping with Mira in the morning went quickly. The older girl was sweet and welcoming, including Iris on every purchase made. They not only got Iris baking supplies but ingredients for one of her mom’s own recipes to make for the guild. They got in and began to prep everything. Iris started to work on her mom’s chili. 

After she had got that going she worked on making sweets. She had decided on making both Bickslow and Freed cakes to thank them for their help yesterday. Before she knew it, Iris was decorating the last cake she made and Fairy Tail members were filling the hall. 

Once the Thunder Legion enter the hall, Iris called Bickslow and Freed over. The two men approached the bar and greeted her happily. She handed them each a small pastry box. 

“I just wanted to thank both of you for helping me yesterday, I really appreciated it. I made them this morning, I hope you guys like them.” Both men smiled happily at her. Bickslow chose to ruffle her hair and thank her before going to join Laxus and Evergreen.

“I also wanted to thank you for helping with my gift. I adore it.” Freed gave her a warm smile. 

“I’m glad you like it and thank you for this. It’s nice to know you appreciated our help, though I was happy to be useful. Laxus told me about your talk last night, I wanted to let you know it means a lot to me you feel that way and I look forward to the three of us getting together soon.” Freed told her quietly. 

“Me too. It should be a lot of fun.” Freed agreed and Iris couldn’t help but to lean over the bar and give him a quick hug which he returned. Afterwards he bow slightly before joining the rest of the Thunder Legion. As Iris was cutting Erza a piece of her strawberry and cream cake, a ruckus at the door caught Iris's attention. 

“You guys made it!” Natsu yelled. Iris handed Erza her cake, she happily dug into and praised Iris’s baking. Iris looked up to see two men and their cats entering the hall. 

Her eyes fell onto a slender blonde entering the guild's doorway. She could see his white guild mark, prominently displayed on the outside of his left shoulder, he was with Sabertooth. Iris looked the man over, he had a crystal earring dangling from his left ear, his spiky blonde hair was a platinum shade, much lighter than Laxus's, his eyes were royal blue, a shade she'd never seen anyone have before, he wore a half shirt exposing his rock like abs with a half jacket over top, and suspenders attached to baggy black and white pants with black boots over top of them. 

Iris bit her lip, she felt instant attraction towards the man. Her eyes made their way back to the blonde's face and found his blue orbs staring back at her. The blonde grinned widely at her, causing Iris to blush until her cheeks became red. She averted her eyes from the blonde and noticed the two cats approaching the bar. 

“Hi there, welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Iris, what can I get for you two?” She smiled warmly at the pair. 

“Some water please.” The red cat stated getting onto the stool. 

“And cake!” The green cat in an adorable pink frog onsie added. Iris smiled and got each a small slice of cake and a glass of water. 

“Frosch! There you are.” A black haired man approached the bar and settled next to the cat in the frog suit. 

“See Rogue, I told you he was with Lector. Don't worry so much. Fairy Tail are our friends, they'll look after him here.” The attractive blonde from earlier sidled up to the bar. The blonde turned his attention to the woman working behind the bar. 

The tiny woman had her bangs pinned with two lightning bolt hair pins. Her silver blouse shimmered in the light, over top of it was a royal blue knit cardigan that was covered with white lightning bolts which also shimmered. She had it paired with royal blue shorts and a pair of black boots that reached the bottom of her calves. Sting wanted to know more about the unfamiliar woman in front of him. 

“I don't think I've seen you here before, are you new to Fairy Tail?” Sting asked her as she wiped down the counter. 

“I just got here a couple days ago but I'm actually only here helping out for now. I'm Iris Wolfe.” Both slayers eyes lit up in recognition. 

“You're Laxus's younger sister?” Rogue was stunned, she didn't look anything like he expected. 

“I am, which means you two must be Rogue and Sting. Yukino told me about you guys and said Natsu had mentioned me to you all. It's nice to meet you both.” Iris's face held a genuine smile. It was hard for Sting to imagine this girl was related to Laxus. 

“It's nice to meet you too, Iris. This is Frosch and over there is Lector.” Rogue pointed to the cats as he introduced them. 

“And you're Rogue.” Frosch gleefully cheered introducing his friend. Iris chuckled and turned her eyes back to the blonde. 

“So that would make you Sting then?” Sting noticed the playful smile on Iris's face. 

“It would. I have to say you look nothing like your brother.” Iris let out a melodic laugh. 

“You're telling me! I couldn't believe it when Laxus came over to me and told me who he was. I definitely got cheated on the height front for sure.” Sting grinned as the girl sighed and shrugged. Iris was outgoing and warm but she had an air of mischievousness to her. 

“Nah I think your height adds to your cuteness.” Iris's cheeks became pink at the man's comment. Rogue eyed the man, was he really hitting on Laxus sister? Rogue shook his head, Sting had a tendency to throw caution to the wind. 

Sting grinned at Iris and watched her as she worked. Rogue elbowed him under the bar and Sting followed his glance to see Laxus barreling over to them. Laxus plastered a fake smile onto his face, he wanted to know what the hell Sabertooth was doing here talking to his sister. 

“Hey what are you two doing here?” Laxus tried to sound cheerful in his greeting and threw an arm around Sting's shoulders. Both Sabertooth slayers raised an eyebrow at the action. 

“Natsu invited us to join your event tonight. He told us how strong Iris was and we couldn't help but want to see it first hand.” Laxus gritted his teeth. 

“Well you two will have to get past me first.” Rogue and Sting exchanged a look, they both caught the veiled threat that loomed beneath the surface of his statement. 

“Hey sis, do you mind getting me some of the chili you made?” Laxus's voice was softer and gentle with his sister. 

“Of course. It's got some kick to it, is that ok?” Iris wanted to double check before getting him a bowl, she didn't want her brother to be disappointed. 

“I'm sure I can handle it. Thanks Iris.” Iris beamed up at her brother and disappeared into the back. As soon as she was out of sight, Laxus turned his attention Sting and his expression soured. 

“Don't think I didn't catch you making eyes at her as soon as you got here. Don't get any ideas, I wouldn't ever let her date a dragon slayer, especially one outside of Fairy Tail.” His voice almost came out a growl. Sting gave him a cocky smile. 

“Already that protective of her? Afraid she might choose Sabertooth over Fairy Tail? How about we make a bet then, whoever gets the farthest in the tournament wins. I win, she comes and stays at Sabertooth for two weeks to do a trial run there. Also I get to ask her out if I want to.” Laxus sneered. 

“Fine but if I win you stay the hell away from her and she only goes to Sabertooth if she chooses to go on her own.” 

“It's a bet.” Rogue internally groaned, there was no way this was going to end well no matter what happened. 

“What's a bet?” Iris inquired handing over a fresh bowl of chili to her brother. 

“Just a friendly wager between guilds. Sabertooth would like you to give their guild a trial run like you're doing here at Fairy Tail. I told him the only way that could happen is if he could outlast me in the tournament tonight. I have to make sure you're going to be able to be taken care of if I'm not around. I hope you don't mind.” Laxus lied straight through his teeth to his sister. Iris gave him a trusting smile. 

“Of course I don't, I know you're just looking after me. Besides it's all in good fun, right? That's what today is about after all.” All three slayers agreed and Laxus thanked his sister before heading back to his table, glaring daggers at Sting the entire way. Natsu and Gajeel made their way over to the bar to join the visiting dragon slayers. 

“Hey Iris, you ready for our rematch later?” Natsu asked her excitedly grabbing a seat. 

“Get real Salamander, the only dragon slayer she’ll be fighting is me.” Gajeel stated cockily. Iris couldn’t help but giggle at the childish behavior. 

“You know there is a chance I may not fight a dragon slayer at all.” She pointed out earning frowns from three of the four men. 

“Who all is entering?” Rogue asked the girl curiously. 

“Let’s see. Well the four of you, Laxus, Gray, Freed, and Bickslow. Erza and Mira were interested but we couldn’t get enough people to join in so they agreed to act as referees.” Iris explained to the visitor. Rogue nodded and slid his eyes to Sting, the competition was going to be difficult. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll wipe all of you out and get my rematch. First though I need to get something to eat. Do you have any of the chili you made earlier left? Mira said it's really good.” Natsu gave her a giant smile. 

“Yeah there’s plenty, I’ll grab you a bowl. Do any of you guys want anything?” She turned to the other three slayers. Gajeel shook his head and told her he was going to go relax with Lily and Levy before the event started. Rogue politely requested more water for Frosch. Sting eyed the two empty plates in front of the exceeds. 

“Did you make the cake yourself, Iris?” 

“I did, my mom and I used to run a bakery together back home. Do want a piece? I made a chocolate cake and strawberries and cream cake.” Sting grinned and made a thoughtful face. 

“I think I'll go for the strawberries and cream, I don't want anything too heavy before I start fighting.” Iris and cleared the dirty dishes. Sting made himself comfortable at the bar, not wanting to move before he had to. Iris nodded and disappeared momentarily. Natsu heard his name being called by Lucy and asked Iris to have someone bring him his meal to the table where she was. The petite girl’s voice called cheerfully from the back, letting him know that one of the girls would run it over. She reappeared a moment later with Sting's cake and a water pitcher. 

“Thank you very much Iris.” Rogue beamed with pride at Frosch's display of good manners. 

“You very welcome. I think you are the politest and cutest little frog I've ever met.” Iris's words pleased both Frosch and Rogue. Iris moved down and served Sting his cake. Sting took his first bite and closed both of his eyes causing Iris to begin to fidget as she waited. Sting tilted his head back slightly and cracked open one eye to look at Iris. 

“If all your cooking is this good, I may have to steal you away from here.” Iris let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“I think you’d have to get past Laxus first.” She teased refilling Lector’s water glass. 

“I’m always up for a challenge.” Sting’s cheeky retort caught Iris off guard and made her blush. 

“I'm glad that you're enjoying it Sting.” Is all she could think to say back. 

“I'm enjoying your company even more.” The blonde grinned and happily munch away at his cake. He found making Iris blush was oddly satisfying to him. Iris was saved from thinking of something to say back by Cana approaching the bar. 

“Hey there cutie! Will you refill my mug for me?” Cana pouted her lips and made Iris laugh. The beautiful brunette was known in the guild for being able to hold her liquor. Iris handed the refilled mug to the card wizard. 

“Thanks Iris. You’re sweet and adorable, y’know? If Laxus wasn’t your brother I’m sure most of the guys here would have asked you out already, though you’re far too cute to be dating any of those idiots. Isn’t she cute?” Cana asked the two guest at the bar as she threw an arm around Iris, pushing their cheeks together. Rogue politely smiled at Cana, not wanting to be the next slayer to incur the wrath of Laxus. 

“She's very cute, I’d say beautiful really.” Sting words pleased a very drunk Cana and flattered an embarrassed Iris. 

“I knew I liked you Sabertooth slayers. You should date one of them Iris, they seem much more better behaved then the men here.” Iris chuckled and blushed more. 

“I’ll keep that in mind Cana, thank you.” Cana grinned happily at her and kissed her cheek before taking her freshly filled mug and sitting down. 

“Sorry about that guys, I appreciate you playing along. Cana usually pretty happy but she gets a bit intimidating when she gets annoyed.” Iris them chuckling thinking back to earlier that morning, when Cana threaten both Gray and Natsu by holding up a single card and telling them if they kept it up they wouldn’t make it to the tournament. 

“It’s no problem really, I meant what I said so I wasn’t really doing anything to help. Besides I think she was on to something when she suggested dating one of us.” Rogue internally groaned. Sting had always been a bit mouthy and very forward, traits that he liked about his counterpart. But this time around he was afraid his friend was playing with fire. 

Before Iris could even begin to try to respond, an announcement was made that the fights would begin soon and everyone participating needed to finish their food and drink quickly so numbers could be drawn. Sting excused himself, wanting to use the restroom before the beginning of his match. 

“Don’t mind him, I know he can come off as a lot sometimes.” Rogue stated trying to be diplomatic. 

“No worries, I’ve dealt with a lot of straight to the point people before. For some reason I find it charming coming from him, I’m not quite sure why. I guess I like it when people don’t beat around the bush, it’s refreshing to know exactly where you stand with people.” From her reactions to Sting’s blatant hitting on her, Rogue knew exactly why she found it charming. She was just as interested in the mouthy blonde as he was in her. By the time Sting made his way back into the hall, Erza was gathering the contestants together to draw numbers. 

“Alright before everyone draws their number, let’s go over how the brackets work. You each will get a number that falls somewhere from one to eight. Mira and I have chosen to set up the brackets like so.” Erza stated pointing to Mira’s light pen drawing. 

“One and two will do battle and the winner of will go on to face the victor of the battle between three and four, understand? That means the battle featuring five and six, its winner will face off against the seven and eight’s victor. Obviously the last two standing after those battles will fight for the chance to duel with Iris. Are there any questions?” Ezra’s serious voice echoed in the hall as everyone listened closely to her. 

Once it was clear that there were no questions, Ezra nodded her head at Mira who went around to each of the men participating and had the draw a number. 

“When I call out your number please speak up so we can fill in the brackets. One!” Erza yelled eyeing the group. 

“That would be me.” Gray stated confidently. Mira nodded and added his name to the board. 

“Two!” Sting raised his number to face the group. 

“Right here.” The two turned to each other and grinned. 

“Not the dragon slayer I thought I’d be facing off the bat, but definitely a good match.” Gray stated earning a vote of agreement from Sting. 

“Number Three!” Freed stepped forward, presenting his card. 

“I drew three.” Freed’s name was placed into the third slot. 

“Four!” Rogue looked at Sting before speaking up. 

“Right here. I look forward to batting you.” Rogue told Freed. The green haired man smiled. Erza called out for number five. 

“That’d be my babies and me.” Bickslow stated holding his number up. Before the number six could be called Natsu started yelling. 

“I’m going to beat Bickslow and then kick the winner between you two’s ass.” Natsu began to laugh excitedly. 

“You were supposed to wait for your number to be called and just let us know it was you. Can’t you follow directions?!” Erza yelled glaring at Natsu, immediately making him shut up. 

“That leaves Gajeel and Laxus as the last match, which one of you has number seven?” Mira asked the two politely. 

“Me.” Laxus told her stepping forward. He gave his sister a confident grin. Iris couldn’t help but to grin back at him. 

“Alright everyone let’s make our way outside and get started.” Erza beckoned, leading the group outside. 

“Where do we go while Sting and you fight?” Frosch asked Rogue. The shadow dragon slayer frowned, he hadn’t thought about who would watch over Frosch. Iris overheard the green cat’s question. 

“Lector and you can hang out with me during the matches, if that’s ok.” Iris had crouched down to be at eye level with the worried cat. Frosch nodded and smiled and Lector seemed to have no objections. 

“Thank you Iris, I would greatly appreciate that.” Rogue replied, impressed by the girl’s kindness. 

“No sweat, I have an idea how crazy these guys can so I’ll make sure that Frosch and Lector are well protected in case someone over does it.” She assured the two guests. 

“You’re the best Iris.” Sting stated, before saying goodbye to Lector. Iris waved him off. 

“Good luck to both of you!” She yelled and waved as they left to go wait with the rest of the competition. Iris made her way over to the group of spectators. She found Happy, Lucy, Pantherlily, Levy, Wendy, and Carla all grouped together towards the front and off to the side. 

“Hey you guys! I brought some extra friends with me!” Iris said cheerfully as she joined them. The exceeds all greeted each other as did the other wizards. 

“I’m afraid it’s going to get hard to see soon.” Wendy mentioned, frowning some. Iris put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

“I think I can help with that. You guys may want to step back for a moment.” The group did as she said and Iris erected two stone walls, the front one being shorter than the back. She had created steps on the sides so they could each climb up and find a seat. 

Before she got herself a seat, Iris created a short stone wall that wrapped around the field leaving a place for everyone else to sit as well. Iris grabbed both Lector and Frosch and followed Wendy and Carla up the stairs. She set the two exceeds on the wall in front of her so they could see the field too. 

Lucy and Happy joined the group, sitting next to Wendy and Levy took the spot next to Lucy. Juvia spotted them and joined the group sitting next to Iris, happily greeting Frosch and Lector. 

“Thanks Iris! This should make it a lot easier to watch everything.” Levy thanked Iris happily as she got comfortable. Wendy and Lucy also thanked her. 

“It’s no problem, I know being so short myself it’s hard to see when everyone is crowded together. I figured if we were raised up we’d see better and be able to relax.” The other girls nodded in agreement. 

“Who do you think will win out of all the guys down there?” Wendy asked Iris. 

“To be honest, I’m not sure. I don’t really know everyone’s abilities like you all do. I’m just excited to watch everyone really.” Iris told the younger girl smiling. 

“Sting’s the best, so you should keep your eyes on him. He’ll be the one getting to fight you in the final round.” Lector bragged confidently, sure of his best friend’s abilities. 

“Rogue is really strong too!” Frosch added on. 

“I have no doubt those you will put up quite the fight. You guys are going to be cheering for them, right?” Iris was met with two confirmations that that would be the case. 

“I’ll be rooting for my darling Gray, of course.” Juvia informed Iris, as she lovingly smiled down at the field where Gray was stretching before facing Sting. 

“What about you girls? Any favorites?” Iris asked. Both Lucy and Levy blushed slightly. 

“All the wizards down there are really strong, I think it’s going to be close in every match.” Wendy answered, staying neutral. 

“That’s true, there’s a lot of strong fighters down there, especially all the dragon slayers. I think it will be one of them more than likely.” Levy told them. 

“Natsu is really strong but so is Laxus. I don’t think anyone has actually ever beaten him that I’ve seen.” Lucy informed Iris. 

“Sounds like it should be fun to watch then.” Iris replied as they announced that the tournament was officially starting.


	4. Chapter 4

Iris leaned forward to watch the match. Throughout it she found her eyes constantly falling onto Sting and not watching the overall match. 

The first battle was intense. Gray’s ice maker magic was something to behold. It’s was beautiful and crafty. Sting moved with a lot of speed, making it hard for Gray to consistently land hits on him. When Sting was able to get in close to Gray, he gained the advantage. His speed providing to be vital to him winning the match. Gray fell to Sting and took his lost graciously, allowing Sting to help him to his feet after he was declared the winner. 

Juvia let out her disappointment at Gray’s lost, feeling sad for her love. Juvia calmed down and noticed the small smile on Iris’s lips and the way her eyes followed Sting off the field. She also caught the blush that came onto her face when Sting waved over at them and yelled both Lector and her name out as he waved. Juvia smiled to herself, she was still unhappy about Gray’s loss but she was excited to see that someone had caught her new friend’s eye the way Gray had hers. 

The next match was just as intense as the first, but unfortunately the other twin dragon failed to claim victory. After their match both Freed and Rouge shook hands, showing off their good sportsmanship. 

Iris and Lector consoled a crying Frosch, who perked up when Rogue called out to him and waved, smiling. The green cat instantly cheered up and vowed to root for Sting to win, gaining the approval of Lector.

Natsu’s match didn’t last nearly as long, the fire dragon’s destructive power proving too much for Bickslow and his babies to keep up with. The match however proved to be a close call for Iris’s group. 

The fire dragon slayer almost coated his friends in his flames as he tried to take out one of Bickslow’s babies. Iris grabbed onto the wall the exceeds were perched on and managed to create another larger wall in front of it, shielding them from his fire dragon roar. 

After the danger was gone, Iris retreated the wall and Lucy began screaming at the pink haired man. The man only shrugged and continued fighting. Iris made sure everyone was ok as she waited for the last match of the first round to start. 

Laxus and Gajeel’s match started out as a knock down drag out fight, both men were definitely some of the strongest Fairy Tail had to offer. After a while Iris noticed that her brother’s attacks seemed to be getting slightly stronger with each attack. Iris smiled to herself knowingly. 

Her brother was trying not use more voltage in his attacks than was necessary. After a while of slowly turning up his attacks, Laxus became impatient and struck Gajeel with an attack that was easily ten times stronger than his last, taking the iron dragon out of the running. After a few minutes Gajeel got himself up and angrily walked off the field. 

After the first round was finished, Iris knew why Wendy had stayed neutral. With the group of strong wizards that were competing, it really could be anyone’s game. Across the field competitors who were still in it were gathered together while everyone who had been knocked out made their way back to the spectators area. 

Before leaving Rouge wished his partner good luck. Freed and Sting were called to the field to take their places and get ready for their match to begin. Laxus nodded at Freed, silently wishing him good luck. Laxus had double the reason to want to see Freed walk away the winner. Not only because he knew it would make him happy but also it would mean that Laxus won his bet and the Sabertooth guild master would have to back off pursuing his sister. 

Back in the stands Gajeel took the seat next to Levy, letting her and Lily’s company take away the pain of his loss. Iris praised Gajeel, showing him how genuinely impressed she was. Levy agreed with the violet hair girl and that seem to make Gajeel perk up some. 

Rogue approached the stands and Juvia stood up and scooted over so he could sit with the Sabertooth exceeds and Iris. Gray joined their group as well, sitting down of the end with Juvia, letting the water mage console him. Iris smiled to herself. The ice wizard may act cold and indifferent on the outside often but the gleam in his eyes at Juvia’s reassuring words gave him away. 

“You put up quite the fight Rogue.” Iris told him as he sat down, earning his thanks. 

“How do you think Sting will fare against the same opponent?” The petite woman asked curiously. 

“It won’t be easy but since Sting’s slayer magic is light based he has a much better chance than I did against Freed’s dark magic.” Rogue explained to Iris. The match started and Sting seemed to be more focused and determined than before. 

“Sting seems to be taking this fight much more seriously than before.” Wendy pointed out. 

“I was thinking the same thing myself, he must want to avenge his partner’s loss.” Iris replied back to Wendy. Rogue shook his head. 

Though Sting would always have Rouge’s back, the state he was in had nothing to do for making up for his friend’s loss. It was because Sting didn’t want to lose with what was on the line for him. He knew Natsu would put up quite the fight against Laxus and if he could make it out of this round he had a chance of winning his bet. But he knew even Natsu wouldn’t have a guaranteed victory against the S rank wizard and Sting may have to settle things himself. 

Sting worked methodically against Freed, attacking smartly instead of with brute strength. The match was long and calculated, Freed’s want to help his significant other couldn’t beat Sting’s sheer will to win. Freed found himself on the losing end of their match. Sting was just as polite as Rogue had been, thanking Freed for a tough match. 

Freed bowed and left the field, his head hanging slightly. Laxus put a large hand on his back, comforting him and letting him know he was proud of him. The two had their own way of silently communicating with each other after all of these years. 

Laxus turned his eyes to the Sabertooth wizard who was grinning wildly and waving over at the stands excitedly. He had already noticed him doing the same the first round and calling out to his sister. He had also noticed the blush that appeared onto her cheeks both times, including now as she waved back at him making his already large smile grow bigger. 

He gritted his teeth. He knew Sting wasn’t a bad guy but he wasn’t ready to say goodbye the sister he had just gained yet. He felt a twinge a guilt, he knew he was being selfish there was no denying that. He was glad to see his sister look so happy but he wished it was at someone in his guild. 

Well in theory at least, Laxus couldn’t think of single guild mate he would trust dating his sister. He just had to beat Natsu and move on to face Sting, he was sure his sister would meet someone else eventually. Hell Laxus had noticed the way most of the men in the guild looked at her. If there wasn’t such of fear of him kicking their asses, his sister would have already been asked out on several dates and he knew it. 

The lightning dragon slayer tuned out all of Natsu’s chirping as he made his way to the field, passing Sting and glaring at him as he went. Laxus heard his name being yelled from the stands and looked up to see his sister cheering and waving at him. 

Iris was happy to have caught Laxus’s attention before his fight. He shot her a smile and nodded. Iris grinned back excited to see her brother in action against the fire dragon slayer. Iris knew first hand that Natsu was a tough opponent, if she hadn’t had the element of surprise working for her taking him down would have proved much more difficult. 

Rogue quietly watched Iris. He couldn’t blame her for rooting for her brother but he would be curious to what she would do if the final match was Sting versus Laxus. The match started with Natsu recklessly attacking Laxus. Iris could see her brother sigh from the stands, annoyed. Laxus met Natsu’s fiery attack with his own lightning attack. Laxus was surprised to find the pink haired man was faring better against his attacks than he had before. Laxus scowled, this fight was going to take more effort than what he was hoping to expend. 

The two went back and forth for what felt like an hour. It was obvious that Laxus grew more and more frustrated. When Laxus had finally had enough he let out a large mass of lightning from his whole body and sent it all at Natsu. The attack engulfed the fire dragon wizard and sent himself flying, rendering him unable to battle. 

Iris’s eyes had gone wide at the sheer power of the attack. Laxus’s eyes drifted up to his sister. He made eye contact with her and an impressed smile covered her face, he could feel her pride at being his sister from where he was. 

Natsu was helped off the field, Iris was happy to see he was already starting to come around. Laxus squared himself up, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for Sting to join him on the field. The smaller blonde took his spot on the field. 

“I have to say I’m pretty impressed you made it this far. But there’s no way I can let you beat me.” Laxus told him as he uncrossed his arms. Sting couldn’t help but to smirk. 

“Thanks but I can’t afford to lose, there’s far too much on the line. She’s special.” Sting said as he looked up at Iris in the stands. Laxus scoffed at this statement. 

“I know she is.” Laxus retorted annoyed. Sting pulled his eyes back to his opponent. He steeled himself for their match, wanting to prove himself to Laxus and Iris. He glanced up at the stands one more time, catching Iris’s attention quickly. He grinned up at her and watched as she returned his smile, beaming down at him. 

In stands Rogue watched the subtle display between his partner and Iris. As the match started Iris began to fidget as she kept her eyes glued to the field. He could tell she was torn and nervous for both parties. Rogue discreetly placed his hand on top of her shaking hand for a moment. He could see Iris still and relax. 

“It’s going to be ok, they’re both strong competitors.” Rogue assured her softly not looking away from the field. Iris nodded her head and her body language calmed. Rogue patted her hand before placing his hand back into his lap. 

The match was fast paced and intense, neither man holding back in their attacks. Both men had determination etched into their faces. Laxus took the size advantage, having what seemed to have a half a foot on the younger slayer. The difference in height also gave Laxus a longer reach. 

Sting on the other hand held the speed advantage, his smaller frame making it easier for him to move around quickly. Laxus had used a few of his lightning attacks on Sting but his speed was proving difficult for a fatigued Laxus to keep up with. Normally the light dragon slayer wouldn’t prove to be any tougher for Laxus to beat than Natsu or Gajeel but having to face both of them earlier had drained Laxus. 

Sting grinned to himself, he had noticed that Laxus wasn’t able to move as fast as early nor pump out as strong attacks as he had to finish his first two matches. Laxus took a deep breath, he’d have to place everything he had in to one last attack. Laxus discharged a large bolt at Sting just hitting him. Sting endured the hit, groaning at the sheer power behind it. 

“Damn it.” Laxus huffed before collapsing to the ground. The fight was called and Sting declared the winner. Sting ran over to check on his opponent, and heard a familiar voice screaming for Laxus. He looked up to see a worried Iris speeding across the field with Wendy in tow. She reached her brother and crouched down next to him. 

“Laxus, answer me please.” She pleaded shaking his shoulder. 

“Iris, I’m so sorry.” Sting began but Iris just shook her head at him. 

“It’s not your fault, he tried to push himself way too far when he already use a lot of magic during his first two fights.” Sting watched as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Sting could feel a calming warmth emit itself from her hand on Laxus’s shoulder. Sting caught a flash of green and looked to see Freed also at the lightning dragon slayer’s side. A large hand clenched Iris’s, surprising her and making her stop. 

“Save your magic for your fight, I’m okay kid.” The large man assured her opening her eyes. Wendy approached the group. Iris with Freed’s help was able to prop Laxus up so Wendy could work on him. Laxus tried to refuse but caved after Iris chewed him out and Freed silently did the same. Wendy healed him enough so Freed could get him to his feet and help him off the field. 

“Don’t worry Iris, I’ll have Freed get him settled up in the stands so he can watch you fight while I treat him.” Wendy promised her. Iris pulled the younger girl into a hug and thanked her. Wendy nodded and followed the two men to the stands. 

“Iris? You ok?” Sting approached the petite woman cautiously. Iris turned to face him. 

“I’m okay, I was just worried for him. I know he really wanted to win, I just wished he hadn’t drained himself like that.” Iris’s mood began to go back to normal, knowing Wendy would be helping her brother heal. 

“Besides I have to focus on our match. You aren’t going to hold back on me, right?” Iris gave him a bright smile, her eyes held a mischievous look. Sting gave her a large grin back. 

“Never. I didn’t come all this way to hold back now.” Iris held out her hand. 

“May I?” Sting didn’t hesitate or question the woman, he just placed his hand in hers. Sting’s cheeks became slightly pink from the innocent contact. Iris covered the top of his hand with her other hand and he felt something wrap around it. Before he could ask her what it was, he felt a surge of warmth travel through his body. His fatigue and pain began to melt away and he felt his energy increase. 

“Iris, you’re giving up your advantage.” Sting reminded her. 

“I’m not one for unfair advantages, I much rather face you at full strength.” She replied with a smile, removing her hands from his. 

“Shall we, then?” Sting asked her, his face full of excitement. Iris nodded and the two took their places on the field. Iris looked up to see all her friends cheering for her, including her brother. Erza checked in with both opponents before calling for the match to begin. 

Iris kept to her ground and let Sting make the first move. He used his speed to try and catch Iris off guard. For a moment Sting had thought his plan worked, until he tried to take a swipe at her. Iris moved backward, leaning back so Sting’s fist caught the air above her face. She smirked up at him and caught his wrist in her hand and wrenched him forward, flipping him over. 

Sting landed with a thud but recovered quickly. He got behind Iris and kicked out her leg, sending her into his chest. Sting went to wrap his arms around her only to have a rock wall shoot up between them. 

Iris gained some room away from the man to regroup herself. A beam of light broke through her wall, making it crumble into pieces. Sting sent a second white dragon roar towards Iris. The woman’s body disappeared into a cocoon of flowers. Sting watched in awe as the flowers soaked up his attack. Once the threat was gone, the flower dispersed revealing the petite woman. 

“It didn’t affect you. How is that possible?” Sting was a mixture between confused and impressed. 

“Light is vital to most plant life, they naturally absorb it. If you used any of the other dragon slayer elements I would had been in a lot of trouble.” Iris explained to her opponent. There was a blur of white and Sting disappeared from his previous spot. 

“Sounds like I’ll be better off fighting at close range then.” Sting was in front of Iris in an instant, his hand wrapped around her wrist and his head bent so he could whisper into her ear. Iris felt a shiver run up her spine at how close Sting currently was to her. Her breath hitched and she heard a low chuckle come from Sting. She slid her eyes to his and saw an emotion in them she couldn’t quite place. 

Iris broke Sting’s hold and managed to get leverage enough to flip him over. Iris moved and gain some space for herself. Sting got back on his feet and found multiple pillars popping up in a row in front of him, none of them being very tall. 

Before the man could figure out what Iris was up to, she took off in a sprint to towards him, climbing the short pillars as she ran, launching herself at Sting. She wrapped her legs around Sting’s shoulders and neck knocking him off balance. She used her momentum and twisted her body to bring Sting to the ground. The blonde slayer fell hard, landing with Iris on top of him. 

“You’re amazing Sting, really. Sleep well.” Sting tried to move but his body became heavy and his energy went. The last thing he saw was Iris straddling him, smiling down at him. Sting smiled as his eyes closed, there were definitely worse ways to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

Sting began to slowly wake from his deep slumber. The first thing he noticed was the pleasant scent that seemed to surround him. It was sweet like vanilla with a bright citrus edge, oranges maybe, and a light floral note. He wasn’t sure exactly where the scent had come from but he didn’t want it to go away, there was something comforting and familiar to it. 

Sting continued to awaken and quickly noticed part of his body was covered and that his head was being cradled by something. It only took him a moment for the realization to hit him that his head was resting in someone’s lap. Once he had figured that out he had realized where he had smelled that scent before. It was during his fight with Iris, when he had leaned down to whisper to her he had caught some of her scent radiating off of her. 

“So I take it that wasn’t actually a dream and I did lose.” He said softly still trying to get his wits about him. 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” Iris asked gently. Sting opened his eyes to find Iris’s warm eyes looking back at him. 

“A lot better now. How long have I been out?” He inquired, not making any attempt to move. 

“Only fifteen minutes or so. I promised Rogue and Lector I’d take care of you while they had something to eat.” Iris’s cheeks became slightly pink as she realized the blonde hadn’t moved from her lap. 

“I should probably get something to eat myself.” He replied slowly sitting up. He looked down and realized what had been covering his torso was Iris’s cover up from earlier. He gently removed it from his lap and handed back to the girl. 

“Thanks Iris, I appreciate you taking care of me.” Sting gave her a big smile as he turned to face out at the rest of the guild hall. Iris and him had been on Fairy Tail’s stage, out of the way of the partying group. 

“It’s thanks to me that you needed someone to take care of you, so it’s the least I could do.” Iris told him honestly. Sting shook his head. 

“You have a big heart and care about people. You didn’t have to take care of me after our match and you definitely didn’t need to heal me up before we fought. You’re truly someone special Iris Wolfe.” The girl’s face turned pink as she blushed at his words. 

“Thanks Sting, that’s very sweet of you to say. Now why don’t you relax and I’ll go get you something for dinner?” Sting chuckled and allowed himself to be waited on. It wasn’t long after Iris left the stage to head to the bar that Laxus lumbered over to Sting. 

“You’d better take care of her while she’s there, Sting. I don’t want anything happening to her. And if you hurt I will personally make you sorry you did.” Laxus threatened the recovering wizard. 

“I’ll take care of her and if I were to hurt her I would fully expect you to kick my ass.” Sting responded as he watched Iris interact with her friends in the guild. 

“Good. Why don’t you come back in two weeks? I still want Iris to really try out life here in Fairy Tail, she’s only been working at the guild one day. Fair enough?” Laxus asked him, his eyes fixed on his sister. 

“Yeah, that works. As long as we get our chance afterwards. I can’t say I’m going to wait that long to ask her to go to dinner with me, you do realize that, right?” Laxus locked his jaw and nodded. 

“I figured even if you lost you wouldn’t be able to stay away from her anyways.” Sting couldn’t help but grin, Laxus wasn’t wrong there. Laxus saw his sister making her way back to the Sabertooth guild master and left. Iris returned and handed him a bowl filled with chili. 

“Thanks Iris, looks good.” Sting told her before digging in. The chili was spicy but also held undertone of sweetness balancing the flavor. 

“Anytime. Do you mind me asking what you two were talking about before I came back?” Sting followed Iris’s eye line to her brother. 

“Just making arrangements for when you would be staying with Sabertooth. We settled on two weeks from now, though I’d like to hang out again before that if you’d be up to it.” Sting watched Iris’s face carefully. An excited grin came onto her face without hesitation. 

“I would definitely be up for that.” Iris told him, blushing slightly. 

“Well I think we’re staying the night in Magnolia, maybe we could do something tomorrow afternoon before we head back? I could meet you here around lunch time, would that work?” Sting’s voice was hopeful. 

“It should. I have to be here early to helped Mira with the prep and make all of tomorrow’s desserts but I should be done before then. I know she won’t mind me going out for a bit as long as I’m back to help with dinner rush.” Sting could help but feel elated. 

“It’s settled then, I’ll come by at lunch time tomorrow.” Sting finished his bowl and Iris took it from his hand. 

“I should get back and help Mira out plus I’m sure Rogue, Frosch, and Lector are anxious to see you. Until tomorrow then.” She said giving him a sweet smile before hopping off the stage. 

“Until tomorrow.” Sting replied watching the petite woman walk away. Sting sighed and went to look for his friends. It didn’t take long to find them at a table with Natsu, Gajeel, and their exceeds. 

“You’re awake!” Lector cheered as Sting sat down. 

“Yeah, I have been for a little bit. Iris went and brought me dinner and made sure I relaxed before trying to move around. She told me I was only out for about fifteen minutes when I woke up.” Sting informed the table. 

“Fifteen minutes? She put Salamander out for a solid hour last time.” Gajeel stated looking at him with disbelief. Sting shrugged and drank the water Rogue passed to him. 

“You put on a good show Sting, none of us know exactly everything she can do yet. Though I plan on beating her myself next time.” Natsu claimed confidently. 

“That won’t be easy, it seems as though she’s quite the powerful wizard.” Rogue pointed out. The other three slayers agreed, she had already managed to beat two of them. 

“Hey I know we were already planning to spend the night here tonight and head out sometime tomorrow back to the guild. Would you mind leaving after lunch? I asked Iris to hang out then. If not I can meet you guys back at Sabertooth.” Rogue smiled at his partner. 

“I wouldn’t have minded staying if I hadn’t promised Yukino with some help with battle training. I can take Lector with Frosh and me to the guild and see you there later.” Rogue offered not wanting to ruin his friend’s plans. 

“Is that cool with you Lector? I can always reschedule.” Sting didn’t want the little red cat to feel left out. 

“You go do your thing. I’ll help Rogue make sure Frosch doesn’t wander off on our way back and keep an eye on him while he’s busy helping Yukino.” The red cat told him. 

“Thanks Lector.” Sting grinned at the cat. Sting’s eyes wandered over to the bar to see a few of the girls gossiping with Iris. He smiled to himself, he had a good idea of what they were chatting about.

X

Upon arriving back at the bar, Iris quickly found herself surrounded by her girlfriends. 

“Looks like Sting has taken quite a liking to you Iris.” Mira stated a knowing smile on her face. Iris couldn’t help from blushing. 

“It seems so. He was hoping we could hang out at lunch time for a bit before he had to go back to Sabertooth. Would that be ok? I promise I’ll make it back for dinner rush and I will be here in the morning for prep and baking.” Iris gave the kind woman her puppy dog eyes as she pleaded with her. 

“Of course that’s ok.” Mira told her giggling. 

“You guys are going on a date then?” Levy asked grinning. Iris bit her lip and nodded as the group of girls squealed causing a few of the nearby guild members to look at them. 

“Do you know what you want to wear?” Lucy inquired, excited for her new friend. 

“Well since it’s going to be earlier in the day I was thinking the maxi dress Wendy and Carla picked out. I don’t want to be too over dressed, not when I’ll be here working in the kitchen beforehand and afterwards.” Iris reasoned. The girls all agreed with her logic and praised her choice. 

“I’m sure you’ll look wonderful, Iris.” Carla chimed in, giving her a vote of confidence. 

“Are you nervous at all?” Wendy asked her. 

“A little, I’ve never been on a date before. But Sting is really out going and fun so I don’t think I need to worry too much.” Juvia gave her a hug and assured her everything would go great. 

“Well I did talk to Master Makrov and he approved you renting the room across from me. He said he was happy to consider your help here at the guild as your rent payment until you have decided if you were interested in becoming a full member. We can move your clothes over there tonight and if you’re still up for it we can have a sleepover and talk about your date while we help you set everything up.” Levy suggested to Iris. 

“Levy that’s a great idea! Why don’t we all meet there tomorrow night, maybe around nine? I’ll make sure to make extra sweets tomorrow morning to have for everyone.” Iris became even more excited for the next day. 

All the girls agreed to nine o’clock the next night for their sleep over. Mira shut down the guild’s kitchen and sent Iris on her way home with the rest of the girls who lived in the dorms. When they arrived back to the building, Levy produced a key for Iris’s new apartment. Juvia and Wendy volunteered to help move Iris’s clothes to her new place from Levy’s. 

Iris unlocked the door and found a similar apartment to Levy’s, minus all of her book shelves. The girls were able to bring over everything Iris’s in one trip, setting all the boxes Levy and Evergreen had put her things in neatly in one corner of her living room. She thanked the girls for their help and wished each of them a goodnight before they left. Once everyone was gone, Iris decided to turn in for the night knowing the next day was bound to be busy and exciting.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late morning before Iris removed her apron and moved to the bar to work. She had been busy working all morning on prep and desserts so she could head out for lunch with Sting. It was partially her fault, she had decided to make extra sweets to take home with her for the sleepover she would be having later. She looked at the clock, it wouldn’t be too much longer until Sting arrived. 

Iris happily doled out drinks and food to the various Fairy Tail members. Natsu came in with Lucy and Happy shortly before lunch. Upon spotting Iris behind the bar, Lucy walked over to talk to the girl before her date. While they were chatting, an attractive man in a fitted suit appeared next to Lucy. Iris looked at him closer and noticed he had what seems to be feline ears hidden among his hair. 

“Well hello there, who are you? I don’t think I’ve seen this beauty here before.” The odd man inquired startling Lucy. 

“Loke! What are you doing here? I didn’t summon you.” Lucy exclaimed, exasperated. 

“I know my sweet princess. I opened my own gate, I came to visit everyone. After all I’m still a member of this guild.” He reminded his wizard. Lucy caught the confused look on Iris’s face. 

“I’m sorry. This is Loke who is also known as Leo the Lion, head of the Zodiac spirits.” Lucy clarified for the new girl. 

“Oh you’re one of Lucy’s spirits. I hadn’t gotten to meet any of the others yet. I’m Iris, it’s nice to meet you Leo.” She greeted the spirit cheerfully. 

“Please you can call me Loke, that’s what everyone else called me when I was here. It’s my pleasure to meet such a beautiful creature. I think we should make plans for tonight.” The flirtatious spirit said grabbing her hand. 

“Did I mention that she happens to be Laxus’s little sister? I’m not so sure he’d be too happy to her you asking her out.” Lucy chastised, trying to scare the spirit off. 

“What Laxus doesn’t know can’t hurt us.” Loke replied winking. Iris had been too distracted by the spirit to see Sting approaching the bar. 

“Well that is very nice of you to offer Loke but I already have plans for the day.” Iris told him taking her hand back. 

“Better plans than a date with me?” Loke asked, not quite ready to give up. 

“She already has a date for today.” Sting announced to the spirit. Loke sighed. 

“What a shame. Well I have no interest in fighting any dragon slayers today so I’ll be going. Hopefully we can make plans next time beautiful.” Loke winked at Iris before closing his gate and disappearing. 

“Sorry about that Iris.” Lucy apologized on behalf of Leo. The petite woman laughed and she moved from behind the bar. 

“Don’t worry about it, Lucy.” Iris smiled up a Sting. 

“You have perfect timing.” Sting laughed. 

“It may have been better if I had gotten here sooner. Ready?” Iris said goodbye to Lucy and headed out with Sting. The two walked side by side along the streets of Magnolia, heading to a small café where the two could sit down and talk away from the chaos. 

The pair walked quietly to their destination, Iris took in the scenery while Sting took in Iris. She was wearing a light purple maxi dress that had a deep plum colored bow at the waist. It was a different look from her outfit she had worn the day before. 

“You look lovely today, Iris.” Sting told her softly as they approach the café. Iris thanked him as they sat down and order their drinks. 

“Natsu and Lucy had mentioned you came to Magnolia to meet Laxus. It had to be tough coming all this way to meet someone you didn’t know and tell them that you were their family.” Iris gave him a melancholy smile. 

“It was. I had debated coming and what to say for a while. But after my mom passed away, I decided I didn’t have anything more to lose by reaching out. So I sold my house and my mom’s bakery and headed to Magnolia. It took a while to get here but I can’t imagine a better outcome.” Sting felt his heartache for the girl. 

“I didn’t know your mom had passed Iris, I’m sorry to hear that.” Sting told her sincerely. Iris gave him a small smile. 

“I haven’t told too many people, it’s a hard subject to broach with people.” Sting nodded in understanding. Their drinks arrived and they both thanked the waitress. 

“Erza mentioned yesterday that you’re actually Sabertooth’s guild master.” Sting could see the surprise in Iris’s eyes. 

“I’m guessing no one told you before?” Iris shook her head. 

“No. I had heard Sabertooth’s new master was younger but that’s really all I knew. Do you enjoy it?” Sting thought carefully for a moment. 

“I do though I don’t really believe in any of the formalities. I simply took on the role to help the guild move forward and grow stronger.” Sting was surprised to see Iris was genuinely interested in what he was saying. 

“You said your mom had a bakery. Is that where you picked up your cooking skills? I know both the cake and the chili I had yesterday were delicious.” Sting complimented Iris. 

“It is. My mom was a master baker and chef, our bakery was always busy. She loved it so much she made sure she taught me everything she could.” Iris’s face lit up as she talked about her mother. It was obvious the two had been very close. 

“That’s really amazing. Maybe you could teach me how to cook while you’re at Sabertooth.” Sting’s voice had a flirtatious edge to it. 

“I would definitely be up for doing that. Besides if I do you won’t have to steal me away.” Iris teased, recalling his words from the day before. Sting gave her a mischievous smirk. 

“Who is to say I wouldn’t find another reason to steal you away.” Iris’s cheeks flushed and her heart skipped a beat. 

“You shouldn’t joke with a girl like that.” Iris half heartily chastised him. 

“I never claimed to be joking, Iris.” Sting told her, his voice low and serious. Iris noticed the same look in his eyes that he had held the day before. Was it amusement? Excitement? No, neither of those two emotions were right. Whatever it was made Iris’s heart beat faster. 

Sting watched as Iris tried to read him. He needed to get a grip, he didn’t want to scare the girl off. Sting couldn’t seem to clamp down on his interest in Iris. He wasn’t sure what exactly it was about her but something was driving him crazy, he could barely conceal his desire for her. 

Iris sipped her tea, willing her heart beat to slow down. She felt a surge of emotion she didn’t recognize, she suddenly felt a need to be closer to the blonde. She found herself taking in the man in front of her. Why did she suddenly want to feel his lips on hers and why did she wonder what it would feel like if he used his predominant canines to nip at the soft flesh of her neck. 

Iris took another sip of her tea and closed her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her all the sudden. She opened her eyes to find the attractive blonde smiling at her. She smiled back at him and finished off her cup of tea. She watched as Sting did the same. 

“What would you say to some ice cream before we have to head back?” The blonde suggested. Iris nodded her head in agreement and Sting quickly stood up, holding out his hand for Iris to take. She placed her hand in his and Sting folded their hands together, leading the way to the ice cream shop. 

They walked the short distance there and ordered. Sting got himself a vanilla cone and a caramel cone for Iris. The violet haired girl thanked him before she began eating her ice cream. Sting nodded and began working on his own cone as the two walked around aimlessly. Sting finished his cone well before Iris. The blonde man found himself distracted watching the woman work on her cone. He groaned internally, this was not helping him any. 

Once Iris finished her cone, Sting noticed she had missed some ice cream on her bottom lip. Without thinking he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the spot away with his thumb. Sting locked eyes with Iris whose cheeks became pink at the unexpected contact, his thumb still sitting against her lip. Sting began to lean down to connect their lips and stopped. He drew a deep breath and sighed. 

“I should get you back before it gets much later.” He said pulling back from the petite woman. Iris’s eyes held a look of confusion and disappointment. She turned her gaze away from the dragon slayer and nodded. She wasn’t sure why Sting pulled away, maybe she had done something wrong. As if sensing her frustration, Sting grabbed her hand gently. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, attempting to soothe her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.” He told her softly. 

“Why would you say something like that?” Iris’s voice was filled with confusion. 

“Because I began to rush things and when I tried to fix it, I ended up only making things worse.” Sting explained, embarrassed. Iris began to understand. 

“It’s ok Sting. I still had a great time and quite truthfully it’s not like I know what I’m doing, this is the first date I’ve ever been on.” Iris admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed herself. 

“It is?” Sting choked out, surprised. 

“Yup, I’ve been trying not to be too nervous. I really did have fun and I hope you’ll want to do this again sometime.” Iris looked up at him and smiled shyly. Sting felt floored, how in the world was he the first guy to take her on a date. 

“Of course I want to take you out again, Iris. I’m just glad you had a fun time. I was planning on taking a job with Rogue after we got back, maybe we can do something when I’m on my way back to Sabertooth?” Iris gave him a brilliant smile. 

“You know where to find me. I look forward to it Sting.” She told them as they rounded the corner and Fairy Tail came into sight. 

“Me too Iris.” He replied as he walked her to the front of the building. Sting let go of Iris’s hand and pulled her into a hug. 

“Goodbye for now Iris, I’ll see you soon.” Sting whispered as he hugged her. Sting let her out of his grip and smiled down at her. Iris stood on her tip toes and surprised the slayer by kissing his cheek. 

“Goodbye Sting, make it home safely, ok?” Sting grinned brightly at her and nodded before setting off. Iris waved to him until he disappeared from sight. Iris couldn’t help the butterflies she felt around Sting. As she walked inside she hoped that Sting’s next job was a short one so she could see him again soon.

X

The rest of the evening went by quickly. Iris had managed to stay busy enough that her brother didn’t get chance to question her about her day out with Sting before the Thunder Legion left on their mission.  
Before she knew it, Mira was sending her home for the night, her arms filled with goodies for her sleepover. Levy and Juvia had stayed at the guild waiting for Iris to be dismissed for the night. The each took over some of her burden and the trio headed towards the women’s dorms. 

Once she got inside she found Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla waiting for her already in their pjs. Levy and Juvia helped carry the snacks inside before they went to their apartments to change. They rejoined the group after a few minutes. Everyone took a box and began working on putting everything away. 

“I’m dying to hear about your date, Iris. How was it?” Levy was the first to ask. 

“It’s was wonderful. We went and got tea then we went for ice cream and walked around the city for a little. He asked me about coming to Magnolia and my mom.” Iris informed them. 

“We were all very sad to hear about your mother, Iris.” Erza told her, hugging her. Iris had assumed Levy informed their girlfriends about her mother. 

“Thanks guys. Sting said the same thing when I told him. He also asked if she was the reason I knew so much about cooking and baking. Then I ended up asking him about being a guild master and why he had chosen to do so. I don’t know, it probably doesn’t matter what we talked about really. I had a great time and…” Iris trailed off unsure if she should say anything. 

“And?” Lucy prodded her friend for more. 

“Well Sting almost kissed me.” She muttered quickly. It wasn’t quickly enough since the whole room erupted. 

“I don’t understand. How did he almost kiss you?” Wendy inquired, she looked just as confused as Iris had felt in that moment. 

“I guess I had some ice cream on my lip and Sting put his hand on my cheek and used his thumb to wipe it away. We ended up staring at each other and Sting began to lean down and suddenly he stopped.” At that point all the girls mouth were hanging open in shock. 

“He ended up telling me he was sorry and that he felt like he was rushing things so he stopped. It was sweet of him not to want to go too fast but honestly I wish he would have gone for it.” She admitted, showing her disappointment to her friends. 

“Aw Iris. At least it shows he must really like you if he’s worried about going too fast.” Lucy assured her. Iris sighed and agreed with the blonde. 

“I know, it just sucked in the moment you know?” Lucy could definitely relate to getting mixed signals from a guy. 

“Don’t feel too bad Iris. I had my first kissed stopped by the guy by pretending to have a fiancée at the last second.” Ezra consoled her. 

“I’m sorry but can you explain further about what happened there.” Iris asked her in disbelief. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and stories of various romantic missteps that the girls had each endured, showing Iris she was in good company.


	7. Chapter 7

The next five nights Iris dreamt about kissing Sting. Each morning she woke up, red in the face and groaned into her pillow. In just over a week she would be headed to Sabertooth. 

Luckily, a few of the girls were able to go out with her and help her find luggage to pack all of her things into. Iris laughed to herself, who knew owning so little would actually work out in her favor. She got dressed in the outfit Levy had picked out for her when they had gone shopping, a pink ruffled top, charcoal overall shorts, a matching pink bow hair clip, and comfortable charcoal flats. 

Iris headed to the guild to man the bar, Mira had asked her to work a short day covering her mid shift while she went on a mission. She got behind the bar and began serving everyone as quickly as possible. She had just refilled Cana’s mug when she heard a voice call out to her. 

“Can I get a glass of water please and maybe some dinner plans for later?” Iris began to grin for ear to ear as she turned to face the voice. Sitting at her bar with a brilliant smile on his face was the man who had invaded her dreams the last few nights. Iris grabbed an empty glass and filled it for the dragon slayer. 

“Thank you. Now how about those dinner plans?” He asked cheekily before taking a drink. 

“Well lucky for you today happens to be my short day so I’ll be free for dinner.” Iris informed him as she filled a mug for Gramps. 

“That is lucky. How soon will you be done here?” Before Iris could answer, Laxus interrupted by taking the seat next to Sting. 

“Where’s Rogue and your two cat friends?” Laxus inquired of the smaller slayer. Iris sighed and shot Sting an apologetic look before heading over to the other side of the bar to serve Macao and Wakaba. 

“They’re heading to a second mission closer to home, nothing too exciting.” Sting retorted knowing Laxus didn’t really care. 

“Mm. Well it sounds like you were looking to make some dinner plans for tonight. Why don’t you two join Freed and me later, I had already planned on asking Iris since it was her short day.” 

Sting shifted in his seat, he had really hoped to go out with just Iris and make up for his blunder during their last date. But he knew it would be in his best interest to entertain the protective brother’s suggestion. Iris would be with him at Sabertooth in about a week and there would be plenty of time then for the two of them to go out. 

“Yeah, that’s sounds good.” Sting replied nonchalantly. “Great we can all head over together once Iris is done her shift here.” It was at that point Iris returned with an eyebrow raised in question. 

“Where are we going once I’m done working?” She asked the pair confused and a bit nervous. 

“Over to that place I took you your first night here. Since you guys were looking for dinner plans I figured you could come along with Freed and me.” Iris nodded quietly and glance at Sting who shrugged. 

“Well that should only be another hour or so. Are you guys going to hang out here until then?” Laxus smiled at his sister. 

“Of course, there’s no reason to head anywhere. That way we can all head over as a group.” Laxus explained, pleased with himself. He clapped Sting on the back as he excused himself and headed back over to the table where Freed was watching from. Iris felt guilty, Laxus had probably invited them along to what was supposed to be their date night. Iris sent an apologetic look Freed’s way and hoped he saw it. 

“I’m starting to think your brother likes me.” Sting joked after the overprotective man left. 

“Yeah. It’s obviously not because he doesn’t want us alone together or anything.” Iris retorted sarcastically. 

“I wonder what could possibly give him cause to be worried about that.” Sting teased, a devilish look in his eyes. Iris just shook her head at him, Sting had quite the sly persona when he wanted. 

“Maybe he was worried that I wouldn’t miss my chance this time.” Sting retorted, keeping his voice low so only Iris could hear him. He watched as a blush spread across her cheeks and she bit her bottom lip. 

“I guess we’ll never know.” Iris replied quietly, a small smile on her lips. Sting had been mentally kicking himself over not kissing Iris during their first date. He became too worried about moving quickly and stop following his instincts. 

He had hoped to get a second chance today but with Laxus around the entire time that would be nearly impossible. Sting sighed to himself, looks like he’d have to wait. Sting kept Iris company at the bar when she wasn’t working on an order for someone. 

After an hour, Laxus and Freed made their way to the bar. Iris checked in with the rest of the girls to make sure they wouldn’t need her help before joining the trio to head out. Iris found herself standing between the two blondes as they walked to the restaurant. 

When they got there, the hostess show the group to a booth. Iris took a seat on the inside of the booth and waited for Sting to join her. As Sting made a move towards the seat a large hand gripped his shoulder. 

“You’re sitting with me, kid.” Laxus told him, directing him to the open side. Freed carefully sat down next to Iris. 

“I’m so sorry, he insisted I sit with you.” Freed whispered behind his menu as he read over it. 

“I know he did. Sorry for crashing your date.” Iris replied quietly so only Freed would hear. Freed nodded and sighed, he didn’t mind so much but he felt bad for Iris. The petite girl glanced up at her date who gave her a weak smile. The waitress came by and took everyone’s orders, promising to be back shortly with their drinks. 

“Iris do you plan on joining the guild tomorrow for our summer pool party? Everyone is taking the day off to hang out.” Freed informed her wanting to break the silence. 

“Levy and Juvia had mentioned it. I think I will, the girls did go through the trouble of helping me pick out bathing suits.” Iris replied, referencing her first shopping trip in Magnolia. 

“Any other cool plans before you head out in a week?” Sting asked, trying to keep the conversation going. 

“Well Lucy suggested a spa day and staying at the hot springs before I leave. Other than that I was hoping to have Laxus and Freed over for dinner one night, I thought it would be fun to do a family dinner together.” This news surprised Freed. 

“You don’t have to have me at a family event, Iris.” He replied, still a little shocked. 

“But I want to. You’re already like a second brother to me.” Freed understood the implied meaning of what Iris was saying. She did view Freed as a brother, she just didn’t clarify out loud that it was a brother in law. She didn’t want to go airing Laxus and Freed’s business to anyone, even Sting. Iris glanced up at Laxus. She could tell he knew what she was trying to get at and was touched. 

“I’m honored to be invited. Just let me know what night and I’ll be there for sure.” Iris grinned happily at the two. Their drinks arrived and Iris excused herself to the restroom. Freed decided to follow the girl’s lead while he was already standing and excuse himself too, leaving the two blonde slayers alone. 

“Listen, I don’t mind you walking her to the dorms afterwards but if I find out you went anywhere near the inside of the dorms, I will show you what my attacks are like at full strength.” The threat made Sting wince. 

“Got it.” Sting replied. Laxus smiled smugly, he seemed to get his point across. Iris and Freed returned as their food arrived to the table. Everyone ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying their meals. After everyone had finished, Laxus paid for their meals so they could leave. 

Once they got outside, Laxus shot Sting a look before making an excuse for Freed and him to head out. Iris hoped he was taking Freed somewhere else to help make up for their crowded date. Once they were out of sight, Sting gently grabbed Iris’s hand into his. 

“How about I walk you home before I head back to my guild?” Sting proposed to his date. 

“Sounds good to me.” She replied back. Sting smiled and the two began to walk towards the dorms. 

“I’m sorry Laxus took over our plans.” Iris apologized, still embarrassed. 

“It’s all good. He’s just trying to look out for you so I get it.” Sting assured her as they continued to make their way. 

“Besides it’s only about a week more until you’re at Sabertooth with me for two weeks. We’ll have plenty of time to do stuff then, just the two of us.” Iris couldn’t help but to grin at that. 

“Sounds like you already have some ideas in mind.” Iris teased the blonde. He gave her a warm smile. 

“I may have a few places back home that I want to take you to see. But you’ll just have to wait to find out.” He stated with a smirk. 

“I’m excited to see Sabertooth and what it’s like. I’m sure I’ll love the places you take me to see.” Iris replied grinning up at him. Sting had already planned a guild outing for her first night and planned on taking her on a night out while she was there. Sting had already been bouncing off the walls back home, trying to plan for Iris’s arrival.

Lucky for him Yukino offered her help in setting up a room in the guild for Iris. He was grateful to her, not sure where to start himself. The woman’s dorms came into sight and Sting heard Iris quietly sigh. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Sting stopped walking and turned to face the small wizard. She gave him a small smile and shook her head but Sting could see the sadness in her eyes. 

“Don’t be sad, I’ll be returning here in a week and when I leave again, I’ll be taking you with me. I already told you I was going to steal you away from here, Iris.” Sting spoke softly to the girl. 

“Can you really steal something that wants to be taken?” Iris questioned softly. The question caught Sting off guard. Iris’s cheeks had become pink. It wasn’t that she was unhappy or didn’t enjoy being around Fairy Tail and its guild members, she just wanted to be around Sting more. 

“I suppose it depends on whose point of view you’re seeing things from.” Sting answered thoughtfully, taking her hand back in his and continuing their walk. They made it to the front gate of the dorms and Iris let go of Sting’s hand to face him. 

“I’ll be back here in eight days, make sure you’re ready to head out from the guild hall. I’m sure saying goodbye to everyone there will take a while.” Sting informed her, smiling. Iris nodded and promised she’d have everything with her. 

“Good. This is just goodbye for now, ok?” Sting’s royal blue eyes held a look of reassurance in them. 

“I know. Goodbye Sting, get home safely.” She retorted softly. Sting smiled softly at her and placed his hand gently under her chin, tilting it up to look at him. He slowly closed the gap between them and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Iris felt butterflies in her stomach at Sting’s actions. The kiss was over almost as quick as it happened. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He whispered to her as he pulled away. Sting began his journey home, leaving a blushing and giddy Iris behind, waving to him as he retreated back towards home. 

Sting grinned to himself as he made his way home. Hopefully that kiss would be enough to tide both of them over until he returned to Magnolia in a week.


	8. Chapter 8

The wizards at Fairy Tail managed to keep Iris quite busy until the day came for her departure to Sabertooth. Her girlfriends took her to a nearby hot spring and spa. They stayed up late and gossiped about Iris’s first kiss and the blonde dragon slayer. 

She also enjoyed the guild’s pool party and was showered with gifts from her friends before her trip, mostly Laxus and Freed, prompting a need to buy an extra suitcase. All of her girlfriends had come over the night before to make sure she had gotten packed. 

She got dressed in the outfit Juvia picked out, an aqua top with a light pink heart print, matching pants, and wedges. She did a final check around the apartment that had become her’s, unsure if she would be coming back to live there. She grabbed her three bags, thankful that at least one of them was on wheels. She placed her smallest bag on top of her rolling suitcase and headed to the guild to say goodbye to everyone. 

Iris barely made it three steps into the guild hall before she was being pulled into a giant hug by her brother.

“Laxus, your crushing me!” Iris yelled at the large man. He loosen his grip and apologized. 

“It’s not like you’re never going to see me again you know. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Iris teased, earning a smile from her brother. Freed wished her well next. 

“Please continue taking care of him. I don’t know what he’d do without you.” Iris told Freed as she hugged him. The green hair wizard promised he would and let the next wizard tell her goodbye. After saying goodbye to all of the mages in Fairy Tail there was only one person left. Iris grinned at the guild’s master. 

“Be careful on your trip to Sabertooth and on any jobs you take with them. If you want to come back sooner you know there is always a place here for you. I’ll see you in two weeks my dear, take care.” The tiny man hugged her tightly and sent her outside to meet with Sting. Laxus followed behind her, wanting to make sure the dragon slayer was waiting for her. As soon as Laxus laid eyes on Sting he called out to him. 

“Hey, you better take care of her, you hear?” Laxus thundered protectively. Sting nodded a serious look on his face. Satisfied as he was ever going to get, he hugged his sister one last time before letting her start her next journey. Iris made her way to Sting who took her luggage from her hands so he could pick up the petite woman in a hug and spin her. He set a giggling Iris back onto the ground. 

“Someone’s in an excitable mood today.” She teased the blonde before getting to greet the red cat next to him. Iris was happy to see Lector made the trip to Fairy Tail with Sting. 

“Of course I am, I have every reason to be excited.” He told her taking the suitcase she was carrying from her. 

“Sting’s been pumped the last few days about heading out to pick you up. He even asked me to come along for the train trip so you wouldn’t be bored.” Lector explained. Iris raised an eyebrow in question at the cat’s odd statement. 

“I get really bad motion sickness when I travel.” Sting replied embarrassed. Iris could help but to laugh. 

“Well I appreciate you coming to keep me company Lector, it’s very sweet of you. I was happy when I saw you came with Sting.” The red cat grinned up at the woman. 

“If you want Sting, I can put you to sleep for the duration of our trip so you don’t suffer as much. Had I know beforehand I would have practiced some healing spells for ailments, I should be able to be prepared next time to just soothe your sickness.” Sting blinked at the woman in surprise. 

“You can heal motion sickness?” He half yelled. Iris nodded laughing. 

“It’s been a long time since I learned a new healing spell but with a little practice it should be no problem to do in the future.” Lector looked up at Sting. 

“Rogue is going to be so excited to hear that. He avoids the trains and carriages as much as possible.” Sting agreed excitedly. Iris looked between the two confused. 

“Rogue gets motion sick too? That’s unusual.” The petite woman commented. 

“It’s apparently a dragon slayer trait. All of ‘em suffer from it.” Lector informed her. Iris raised her eyebrows thinking of her brother and his other fellow slayers in Fairy Tail. 

“I didn’t realize that, I’ll make sure to learn the spell as soon as possible.” Iris told them with a smile. Sting grabbed her hand and the trio made their way to the train station. When they finally got aboard the train, Sting stowed away Iris’s luggage before taking the seat next to her. Lector had grabbed the window seat so he could point out the different landmarks to Iris as they passed them. 

Iris turned to Sting who laid his hand in her palm. Iris lightly gripped it and closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate. Sting watched closely as thin vines sprouted from her fingertips and wrapped around his wrist. Sting felt surprised at the sight and before he could ask Iris more about it his eyes began to close. Sting quickly fell asleep, Iris re positioned herself so Sting could lay comfortably across their seats, his head in Iris’s lap. 

The train ride took about an hour, which passed quickly for Iris as she chatted with Lector the whole ride. Sting began to stir just as they were pulling into the station. 

“Hey, are we there?” Sting asked slightly groggy.” Iris smiled and nodded. Sting carefully stood up and pulled down Iris’s bags, not allowing her to carry any of them. Lector began to yawn, stating he had gotten up early with Sting to make the trip to Fairy Tail. 

“Do you mind being picked up?” Iris as the little red cat. When Lector shook his head, Iris lifted him up and carried him as they walked to the guild. The tired cat fell asleep almost instantly. 

Sting couldn’t help but smile at the sight. They made their way through the town, Sting pointing out certain places he frequented. They arrived at the guild hall and Iris couldn’t help but to gasp. 

The towering guild held an air of seriousness and esteem, surround by rocky terrain on a small cliff facing the sea with a small strip of beach underneath. It was more imposing and less homey looking than Fairy Tail, having a castle-like presence. Sting carefully studied Iris’s face, it was filled with awe. 

“What do you think?” He asked cautiously. 

“It’s breathtaking.” She replied she amazed by the building. 

“Wait until you see the inside.” Sting retorted ushering up the path to the door. The main entrance was grand and reminded her of a throne room. 

“Where is everyone?” Iris asked as she looked around. 

“At one of the local taverns. I thought it’s be easier to show you around without everyone bombarding you. I can show you to your room and you can get yourself settled and we’ll head over once you’re ready.” Sting explained as he continued to show her around. Iris couldn’t believe all the rooms the guild held. After seeing the kitchen and pool, Sting walked her up the stairs where there were bedrooms. 

“This one is yours, Yukino is cross the hall from you and I’m just down the hall myself.” Sting informed her, gesturing for her to open the door. Iris gripped the handle and was surprised to find a fully set up room. 

The large bed was made with a plush looking comforter. The comforter was cream colored with pink, purple, and blue flowers on it. The curtains were a light pink color that matched the flowers on the comforter and they were pulled open letting the natural light pour into the room. 

Next to the window was a reading chair that was covered in the same fabric as the comforter. There was a large bookshelf in room and next to it was a secretary desk. The bookshelf had floral carvings on the outside and the matching cream colored desk had a crystal wolf figurine sitting one its shelves. Everything in the room was light and warm in color and the room felt very homey, a stark contrast to the rest of the building. 

“Do you like it?” Sting asked quietly, He had set her luggage aside and joined her side. She looked up at him. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you so much.” Iris replied, tears in her eyes. Sting pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead gently. 

“I think I’m just going to wash my face and reapply my perfume before we head out.” Iris told him as she grabbed her smallest bag and headed to the bathroom. Sting sat on her bed next to the sleeping Lector and watched her. Iris quickly washed her face and applied a few drops of oil to her face. 

“What is that?” Sting asked curiously. 

“Rose oil, my mom always used it for her skin.” Iris replied. Sting smiled to himself, so that’s where the floral scent she had came from. Iris sprayed herself with her perfume, leaving the scent of oranges in the air. Sting liked the odd choice of perfume, it made Iris smell like sunshine to him. She turned to him and smiled. She walked over to the bed and gently running her hand over his head. 

“Hey Lector, it’s time to head out sweetheart.” She cooed softly. The red exceed stirred and his big eyes slowly opened. 

“Hey Iris. How do you like the guild hall?” He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“I love it, especially my room. You guys did such a wonderful job.” She told him cheerfully. Lector grinned at her as he began to get to his feet. 

“Why don’t I carry you while we walk? You still look a little groggy and the tavern is bound to be busy.” Iris suggested concerned. Lector agree, still a bit worn out. Iris scooped him and turned to Sting. 

“Lead the way, Master.” She said cheekily. Sting felt a jolt of excitement at the sound of Iris calling him master. He internally groaned, he couldn’t believe he was that easy to rile up. Sting rolled his eyes. 

“I told you I don’t do formalities like that.” Sting retorted trying to cover up his excitement. He didn’t want Iris to know how much he wouldn’t mind hearing her call him that again. She gave him a wicked smile and took his free hand, letting him lead the way. 

Sting was visibly ecstatic as he talked about the city around them and Iris meeting his guild. Lector would add on his own thoughts from time to time but mostly he snuggled into Iris’s arm and chest. They reached the tavern and Iris became nervous. Sting squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath. 

“Ready?” Sting asked her, giving her a soft smile. Iris let out a nervous chuckle. 

“Hey don’t worry Iris, everyone is going like you.” Lector added his vote of confidence. Iris smiled at the cat and nodded. The trio made their way into the crowded bar. It seemed the members of Sabertooth were scattered around the room, eating and drinking among the locals. A familiar face made their way up to them. 

“Hey Iris, it’s so good to see you again!” Yukino greeted her happily. 

“Hey Yukino, you look amazing!” Iris replied feeling less nervous. 

“Why don’t I go get us some drinks and you two see if you can find us a table.” Sting suggested. Iris and Yukino agreed and set off to find a table. They managed to find a high top where they could set their drinks and socialize or pull a bar stool up to. Iris set Lector on one of the few chairs and started to chat with Yukino. Suddenly an arm was slung around Iris’s shoulders. 

“Hey there sugar, haven’t seen you in here before.” The unknown man started drunkenly. Iris removed his arm from around her. 

“Please don’t touch me, I’m already here with someone.” Iris stated firmly before turning back to Yukino. 

“Hey I was talking to you, you rude bitch.” The man yelled roughly grabbing her by the arm. Across the room Sting had ordered their drinks and began scanning the room, looking for the two girls. When he found them he saw a man grab Iris roughly. 

“Hey, get your hands off of her!” Sting yelled furiously, leaving Rouge behind at the bar. He pushed his way through the crowd trying to get to Iris as fast as possible. As he got close he saw Iris break the man’s hold and grab his shoulders, giving her the leverage to knee him in the stomach. The man doubled over in pain, still yelling at Iris. Iris had taken a defensive position, shielding Lector and Yukino. 

“Are you ok?” Sting asked as he got to their table worried. 

“I’m ok.” Iris told him as she began to calm down. Sting turned his attention to the man, his rage boiling over. 

“You better never lay your hands on her ever again.” Sting threatened as he grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. The man’s eyes went wide and he began begging Sting to let him go. 

“Get out.” Sting told him calmly after he let him drop to the floor. The man scrambled to his feet and left the building. 

“Sting?” Iris’s voice was filled with worry. The blonde took a deep breath and turned to Lector and Yukino. 

“We’ll be right back.” He informed them as he held out his hand to Iris. She took it and walked with Sting outside. He led her around the building where they would be alone. 

“Are you ok? Let me see your arm.” Iris held out her arm to him to be inspected. There were red fingers marks left on her arm from the man that would likely bruise over. Sting scowled at the sight. 

“Sting I’ll be fine. It’s nothing serious, really.” She assured him. Sting leaned against the building. 

“It angered me seeing someone treat you like that. I don’t think I’ve ever been so enraged in my life.” Sting confessed as he started to calm down. Iris stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand. 

“I know it did. But I’m right here and I’m ok.” She assured him before standing on her tip toes and kissing him lightly. The simple action made something in Sting react. He wrapped an arm around her waist and deepened their kiss. Iris’s heart began to speed up and she started running her hands over his exposed stomach. Sting growled at the feeling of Iris’s fingertips running over his taut muscles. 

“Iris. Fuck! Babe, that feels so good but if you keep going I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” Sting informed her breathing heavily. Iris looked at Sting, the emotion she had seen flashes of over the last two weeks had surfaced. It was then that she realized the emotion she had been seeing was desire. Iris’s cheeks began to feel hot and she slowly removed her hands from the dragon slayer’s body. 

“Sorry.” She whispered meekly. Sting shook his head and leaned his forehead against Iris’s. 

“Don’t be. It’s a good thing” He retorted kissing her forehead. He took her hand in his and smiled at her. 

“Ready to go back in?” He inquired, visibly calmer. Iris gave him a brilliant smile and nodded. Sting squeezed her hand as they reentered the building, it was time for her to meet the guild.


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting the guild went better than Iris imaged. She met Rufus Lore, who reminded her a bit of Freed, the two instantly got along. She was also introduced to Orga Nanagear, a man who physically reminded her of Laxus but his personality was more like Gajeel. 

She barely had a chance to talk to Minerva, an aloof woman that both Sting and Rogue addressed as Milady, as she was headed out on a mission. Iris thought the formal title was odd, especially with Sting’s insistence on not using the leader title of Master. Iris ended up shrugging it off as one of the guilds quirks. 

Iris also spent a little while talking with Dobengal. Though Iris couldn’t see half his face due to the ninja attire he adorned, she couldn’t help but to think of Natsu. The two shared the same spikey hair and eye shape, albeit they were different colors. 

The ninja was shocked to hear Iris had beaten the fire dragon slayer, as Sting, Rogue, and him had all failed to do so. Iris blushed and placed most of the credit on Natsu’s overzealous personality and having the element of surprise on her. Sting though, quickly dismissed those reasons stating it would take much more than that to defeat Natsu. 

“She’s a really strong wizard, everyone in the higher ranks of Fairy Tail wanted to see how they measured up to her.” Lector bragged while Sting nodded behind him. 

“Well I’m sure whatever guild takes you on as a wizard will be proud to call you one of their own.” Rufus stated to the young mage, earning a warm smile from Iris. 

Though Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had had some problems in the past, Iris was happy to see the respect each guild held for the other. The connection between the two made Iris confident no matter which she ended up joining, she would still get to be close and see the other. 

As it started to get late, the guild decided to return to their hall and get some rest. Iris made sure to thank each member for welcoming her to their guild. Upon returning to the hall its members all scattered around. Some looking for a late night snack or a swim. 

“Sting? Who cooks for the guild?” Iris inquired, curiously. 

“Well no one particular. Sometimes people will take turns or just cook for themselves.” Sting explained not thinking much of it. Iris frowned to herself, the communal eating area was one of the thing she loved about Fairy Tail, Iris had always enjoyed cooking for others. 

“Do you think it would be ok if I managed the kitchen while I was here most days? I don’t want to impose on anyone but I’d enjoy being able to keep cooking for people.” Iris approached the idea cautiously, she didn’t want any of the Sabertooth members to think she was trying to come in and change their guild. 

“I think everyone would be thrilled. We’ve considered trying to find a chef to take over the kitchen before, but we wanted them to be able to be a part of the guild as a member too not just an employee. Why don’t I take you to the market in the morning and we can pick up some ingredients for you to work with.” Sting suggested excitedly. 

If Iris was already finding a need to fill within the guild, the chances of her wanting to stay increased. Sting knew Iris had filled a similar role in Fairy Tail but the difference was they already had other staff helping out. Iris would be the first person in Sabertooth to take on such a role and could train new members who were interested in helping her. Iris smiled up at Sting, happy to find a way to make herself useful in Sabertooth. Sting grinned back down at the sweet girl, hoping that this would be a permanent place for her in the guild. 

“I should get to bed then if we are getting up early to go food shopping.” Iris stated, yawning shortly afterwards.

“Sounds like all the excitement from today has worn you out anyways. I’ll walk with you upstairs, I didn’t even show you where my room was if you need me.” Sting told her. 

In the excitement of showing her where she would be staying, Sting had forgotten to show her where he was located. 

“I don’t think I’m the only one who is worn out.” Iris replied glancing down at the red cat who couldn’t keep his eyes opened. Sting let out a light chuckle as he watched Iris scoop up his best friend into her arms. Lector turned into her, nuzzling against the top of her chest. sleepily. 

“Lead the way.” Iris replied after getting Lector settled. Iris followed Sting up the stair case. They passed her room and walked down the hall, finally turning right. They ended up in a corner with only one door that was labeled Guildmaster. Looking down the hall in the opposite direction, there was a long hallway where the rest of the rooms were. 

“I used to have the room next to Rogue but once I took over they insisted I stay in this room.” Sting explained shrugging opening the door. 

Behind the door was a massive room, complete with a huge grand looking canopy bed. A large tapestry with the Sabertooth logo decorated the wall above a fire place. The room was something Iris would expect a King’s room in a castle to look like except everything was grey, royal blue, and white. Sting ushered her inside to look around. Iris looked around the room and spotted an open second door. Inside was a massive bathroom, the tub was easily big enough to fit someone a foot taller than Sting and four times as wide. 

“I know, it’s a lot.” Sting said rubbing his neck embarrassed. 

“That may be true but it’s very fitting for someone in a leadership role. You may not like the formalities of the title but you are the leader of this guild.” Iris retorted pointedly. Sting was slightly taken aback by her blunt her response. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying you should start acting entitled or superior or anything, that’s just not who you are. But you should be proud of the fact your friends believe in you so much that they want you to lead them into the future and trust your judgment. Being is this room is just a sign of respect, their respect and trust for you as their leader. You being here is a sign to them that you take the role seriously and want the best for them.” Iris added more gently. Sting closed his eyes and smirked. 

“Leave it to you to put everything in perspective for me. Thank you.” His words were sincere and warm. 

“You’re welcome. You just needed an outsider’s point of view is all.” Iris replied humbly. Sting smiled to himself, he definitely didn’t view Iris as an outsider at all. 

Sting watched as Iris made her way to his bed and gently placed Lector down, making sure to pull the sheet over his torso. Lector’s eyes half opened to look at her. 

“Goodnight Iris.” The cat mumbled as he fell quickly back to sleep. The violet haired woman smiled and leaned down to press her lips to the cat’s forehead. 

“Goodnight sweetheart. Sleep well.” She replied quietly to the already asleep exceed. 

The blonde dragon slayer was overjoyed to see the relationship forming quickly between Lector and Iris. Sting would never keep someone in his life who didn’t get along with Lector. The pair in front of him not only got along well but seemed to be forging a close bond of their own. Iris walked away from the bed, glancing down once more at Lector sleeping. 

“I should get myself to bed too.” She stated as she approached Sting. 

“You could always sleep in here.” Sting told her cheekily. Iris smirked at him and shook her head. 

“Master Sting, do you offer that to every potential Sabertooth recruit?” She teased, a playful smirk on her lips. Sting chuckled at her quick response. 

“Hardly. I’ve never had anyone in this bed with me besides Lector.” Sting clarified, his words laced with honesty. 

Iris’s cheeks became slightly pink at Sting’s statement. She knew that didn’t mean the blonde hadn’t ever been intimate with someone before, she felt pretty confident the charming blonde had had his fair share of flings. It only meant that he hadn’t let anyone into his personal chambers since becoming guild master. 

Iris could feel a kind of seriousness and gravity his offer held, even if he knew she wouldn’t take him up on it. Sting saw Iris’s face turn more gentle and the teasing smile melt away as the reality of his words at hit her. 

Though Sting knew better than to think Iris would stay with him her first night there, he wanted to let her know that she was more than another fling to him. He may have hid his genuine feelings behind a flirtatious comment at first, he didn’t want her to get the impression she was one of many. Sting was offering her entrance into a vulnerable and sacred place of his, somewhere he would never let just anyone evade. 

“I appreciate the offer but I think I should spend tonight in my own room.” Sting could tell from the look her eyes held that she understood what he had been trying to convey. He wouldn’t have expected anything less of Iris than to return to her own room for the night. 

“I understand. Goodnight Iris.” Sting told her softly as he bent down and kissed her lips lightly. 

“Goodnight Sting.” She whispered back before she made her way out of the door. 

Iris quietly made her way back to her own room. She opened up her suitcase and pulled out a pair of pjs to change into. While she was digging through her suit case, she pulled out an outfit for the morning. She picked the simple gardening outfit Erza had chosen for her and add on a quirky cover up Laxus had gifted her before she left. This cover up was knit like the other he had gotten her but much more light weight. It was cream colored with clusters of sliced and unsliced citrus fruit on it. Iris had loved it, especially since Laxus had picked it out solo this time. 

When she inquired why he chose that print he gave her a big smile. “Well because you always wear that orange scented perfume and you love gardening.” Iris hugged him, impressed he had put thought into his choice. 

She grinned at the outfit, happy with her choice. She set it out on the reading chair and changed into her pjs. She turned off the light and crawled into her new bed, quickly falling asleep after her adventurous day.


	10. Chapter 10

Iris awoke early the next morning, she had become conditioned to doing so while working at Fairy Tail. She decided to get cleaned up since she had extra time. Iris used her vanilla shampoo and conditioner, the duo had always left her hair soft and shiny. She scrubbed the prior days sweat and grime off her body with orange soap, the scent of it matching her favorite perfume. She had always loved how the combination of the two scents mixed together so well. 

She quickly dried her wet locks, they fell to just below her chin when they were dried. She applied her rose oil to her face, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She use her perfume before she grabbed her sun hat and left her room. 

She headed down the hallway which glowed with golden morning light. She reached Sting’s door and knocked. After a minute the door was opened by a shirtless Sting who gave her a megawatt smile. 

“Good morning Iris.” He greeted cheerfully. Iris’s cheeks flushed at the sight. Sting’s normal attire didn’t cover his full torso by any stretch. His normal half shirt left his perfect abs exposed, but for some reason Sting standing shirtless in front of her so casually made Iris feel flustered. 

“Uh good morning Sting. Looks like I caught you at a bad time.” Iris managed to get out, still distracted by the blonde’s naked upper half. Sting gained a smirk as he noticed Iris’s reaction to his appearance. 

“Not at all, I was just getting dressed. Come on in, you can hang out with Lector while I finish up.” Iris blinked and nodded, forcing her eyes away from looking Sting over. She sighed to herself, she felt so shallow getting so distracted by the dragon slayer’s appearance. She shook her annoyance with herself from her mind and greeted the happy red cat. 

“Good morning Lector! Did you sleep well last night?” She gave the exceed a warm smile and sat down next to him on Sting’s bed. 

“I did Iris. How’d you sleep in your new room?” Lector beamed up at her much more energized then the last time she saw him. 

“I slept great. I think that’s the comfiest bed I’ve ever slept on honestly.” She replied laughing lightly. Lector gave her a pleased look. 

“Glad to hear it. Sting told me we’re going to the market to pick up food for you to make for the guild.” Lector told her. 

“That’s right. Is there anything you want me to make for here?” Iris inquired. Lector thought carefully. 

“Frosch and me both liked the cake we had a Fairy Tail, so another cake would be nice.” He retorted nodding. An idea popped into Iris’s head. 

“Why don’t I make you guys my favorite cake my mom used to always make for me on my birthday.” Iris suggest out loud. 

“That sounds great. What kind of cake is it?” Lector asked, genuinely curious. Iris couldn’t help but smile at the cat’s inquiry. 

“It’s an orange almond cake that she’d cover with an orange glaze and decorate with almonds. She would always serve it with vanilla bean whipped cream on the side.” Iris became nostalgic thinking back to all the years her mom made that cake for her. Sting listened to the pair’s conversation and smiled. He felt lucky Iris would want to make something for them that held great meaning to her. 

“Hey Iris, when is your birthday?” Sting asked as he joined the two, ready to start the day. 

“It’s August 4th.” She replied nonchalantly. Sting stood thinking for a moment. 

“Iris?” The petite woman looked up at the blonde. 

“Yes Sting?” Iris replied looking up at him. 

“That’s in a little over two weeks from now.” Sting pointed out. It would be three days after he would take her back to Fairy Tail and she would make her choice about which guild she wanted to choose. Iris gave him a small smile. 

“I know.” Was all she said in reply. Sting tilted his side and looked at her, confused. Iris shook her head and laughed. 

“It’s not really a big deal.” She told him shrugging. The guild master frowned and took a seat next to her on his bed. 

“Of course it’s a big deal Iris. It’s your birthday, you should be excited to celebrate it.” Sting saw Iris become slightly crest fallen. 

“What’s wrong Iris?” Lector asked noticing the damper in Iris’s mood as well. 

“It’s just going to be my first birthday without my mom and she’s always the person I celebrated with. I just not sure how to celebrate it without her, that’s all.” She confessed to the pair. Lector hugged her torso the best her could trying to comfort her. Sting’s hand gently wiped away the tears Iris hadn’t noticed start to fall. 

“We’ll celebrate with you Iris, we promise. Right Sting?” Lector looked to his friend. 

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Sting could feeling Iris begin to smile as he wiped away the last of her tears. 

“Thanks you guys.” She told the quietly. Iris took a deep breath and composed herself. 

“We should get going so we have as many options to choose from as possible.” Iris told them as she began to regain her smile. Lector hopped down from the bed, waiting for the two teenagers to follow suit. Iris followed after the exceed with Sting close behind her. The trio made their way down stairs and to the main entrance, with Sting taking the lead. 

“Ready?” He asked turning to face the violet haired mage. Iris gave him a warm smile and nodded. 

“Let’s head out then” Sting told her with a grin, holding out his hand to her. Iris happily took it and let herself be lead around town by the energetic dragon slayer. 

They started off in the town square, visiting the farmer’s market there and picking up some fresh eggs, vegetables, and fruits. While picking out oranges from one of the stands, an elderly woman called out to Sting. 

“It’s good to see you Sting, it’s been a little while since you stopped by the market.” The older woman told him. 

“Hi Ms. Petrillo. I know it’s been awhile, the guild has been keeping me busy.” He replied with a charming smile. The older woman’s eyes fell on Iris and gave her a smile. 

“Hello there dear, you must be new to town, I know every member of Sabertooth by now.” Iris gave her a smile. 

“Ms. Petrillo this is Iris. She’s staying with Sabertooth for a little while and is taking on all the cooking for the guild.” Sting introduced the two. 

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Petrillo. You have a wonderful selection here.” Iris complimented sincerely. 

“You’re a brave girl for taking on the responsibility of a guild kitchen.” The woman noted, impressed. 

“It’s no problem. My mother and I used to run a bakery in Haag. I’m used to cooking for a lot of people.” She explained to the shop keeper. 

“Did you say Haag? That’s pretty far from here. I have a brother out in Haag who used to take me to a small bakery when I would visit from time to time. Your bakery wasn’t called Wolfe’s, was it?” Iris eyes widen in surprise. The older woman smiled. 

“It was! I’m surprised anyone out here has ever heard of it let alone visited us.” Iris felt gob smacked by the idea that she has met this woman before. 

“Your mother and you ran a wonderful bakery. I was sad to hear the owner has passed away and the shop closed. You’ve managed to find yourself a lovely girlfriend Sting. Make sure to hold to this one.” Iris’s cheeks became pink and she became speechless. 

“Don’t worry Ms. Petrillo, I plan on it.” Sting replied beaming with pride. Iris blushed even more at Sting’s response. 

“You take whatever oranges you want, free of charge. I’m sure in your hands they’ll be put to good use. Make sure you both come back and visit and dear, please look after Sting. He’s a good boy but he worries too much about other people and not himself at times.” It was Sting’s turn to blush at the older woman’s comments. 

“I will. I promise I’ll be back again to visit next week.” Iris told her earning an appreciative smile from the woman. She waved goodbye to them as they continued shopping. 

Their next stop was a shop where Iris was able to pick up plenty of baking supplies. They wrapped up their errands after stopping by the butchers to pick up meat for the meals Iris would be making. After they got back, Lector went to find Frosch to help with the cake, leaving Sting and Iris alone. 

“Hey Sting, earlier when we were talking with Ms. Petrillo she called me your girlfriend…” Iris started nervously. Sting turned to see Iris biting her bottom lip. He set down the bag of groceries he had been putting away and walked over to Iris. 

“I remember Iris. She called you lovely and told me to hold onto to you.” He stated recalling their earlier conversation. Iris’s cheeks became pink. 

“Right. But am I your girlfriend?” Iris asked bluntly while avoiding eye contact with Sting. Sting gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. 

“I would like you to be.” He replied simply. Sting smiled at the surprise that showed in Iris’s eyes. “Really?” Iris’s response came out a whisper. 

“Really. I had planned on asking you eventually but I didn’t want you to feel pressured.” Sting explained to her as he took her hands in his. Iris nodded in understanding. 

“But what if I were to return and stay in Fairy Tail?” It wasn’t a question she wanted to ask but she knew the answer was important. 

“Would you want to stop seeing me if you went back?” Sting inquired of her, his eyes giving away his worry over the answer. Iris shook her head vehemently. 

“No, of course not.” She stated surely. Sting grinned, relief evident on his face. 

“Then what would it matter if you went back? It would just mean we wouldn’t get to see each other every day is all.” Sting reasoned confidently. Iris smiled and her body relaxed after hearing what Sting had to say. 

The blonde dragon slayer removed one of his hands from Iris’s and cupped her cheek. Sting leaned down and kissed Iris deeply and slowly, allowing his actions to convey his feelings for her. Sting freed his other hand and placed it on Iris’s lower back, pulling her closer to him. Iris wrapped her arms around Sting’s neck which made Sting smile into their kiss. The two broke apart after a couple minutes, both smiling happily. 

“So Iris Wolfe, does this mean you’re agreeing to be my girlfriend?” Sting asked her already knowing her answer. 

“That’s exactly what it means.” She replied giggling with excitement. Sting grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips before the resuming his task from before. Iris smiled and continued to set up the kitchen so she could start working. She preheated the oven so it would be ready once she had the batter made. Lector returned with Frosch and Rogue in tow. 

“I came to help with cake!” Frosch announced as he entered the kitchen. 

“Hello Frosch I appreciate you coming to help. Hey Rogue.” She greeted them cheerfully as she set out the supplies. 

“Hey Iris, do you guys mind keeping an eye of Frosch for a little while today? Yukino needs helps with a job in town. It should only be a few hours.” Rogue explained. 

“Of course not. I’m going to be in the kitchen for a while so I’ll make sure I keep him busy away from the stove and ovens while he’s in here.” Iris assured the shadow dragon slayer. 

“Thanks Iris. Ok Frosch, I’m going to head out with Yukino but I’ll be back soon.” He promised the exceed in the frog suit. Frosch nodded his understanding and wished his friend well on his mission. Rogue waved and left the group. Iris smiled at the two exceeds and then frowned. 

“What’s the matter Iris?” Frosch asked sweetly. 

“I just realized that you two will need aprons.” She replied thinking. Before anyone could speak Iris clapped. 

“I know! I’ll be right back you guys ok? Sting are you helping too?” Iris inquired already making her way to the door. 

“Yeah, I’ll help as much as I can.” He replied smiling. 

“Ok I’ll make sure to grab you an apron too.” She told him nodding. She smiled and disappeared out the door. 

“Hey Lector, Frosch. I think we should try and memorize the recipe for the cake and make it for Iris on her birthday.” Sting suggested smiling. 

“That’s a great idea Sting! I’m sure it would make her happy.” Lector exclaimed, he promised Sting he would pay close attention to everything Iris did. 

The girl returned wearing an apron herself and holding another apron, along with two bandanas. Sting took the apron Iris hand him and put it on. He looked down and realized it donned a logo that said Wolfe’s on it with a howling wolf cub underneath. 

“It was my mother’s, I hope you don’t mind.” Iris told him after seeing him eye the logo. 

“Of course I don’t mind. I’m honored you’d let me wear this, Iris.” Sting replied smiling at his girlfriend. Sting knew the apron had to hold special meaning to Iris. Iris folded each bandanna in half to make a triangle and then folded them again, so the tip touched the original crease. She tied the bandannas under the arms of the exceeds, covering from their chests to their ankles. 

“There! That should help keep you clean.” Iris told them. After everyone had washed their hands, Iris began working on the cake with the trio’s assistance. Sting watched Iris carefully, willing himself to remember the steps for making this cake. 

Sting couldn't believe how much Iris was in her element as she worked, smiling and making the work look effortless. Once they got the batter poured into three pans and in the oven, Iris showed them how to make the glaze and whipped cream. The cake finished in the oven and was removed to cool. Iris began working on cleaning the used dishes and counters while she waited with Sting’s assistance. Iris checked on the cake, finding it to be cool enough to glaze. 

“Lector, will Frosch and you let everyone know there’s fresh cake for them down here? I’m sure everyone will be excited to try a piece.” Sting instructed them. The two exceeds nodded and took off to assemble everyone in the guild. 

“They don’t have to do that, the cake will be around for everyone to try when they have time. I don’t want to interrupt everyone’s day.” Iris reasoned, feeling guilty. Sting snorted. 

“Believe me, they want their day interrupted for something like this. You know how excited everyone will be knowing that there is someone here cooking for them? Especially since it’s someone who knows what they’re doing.” Sting explained grinning wildly. Iris couldn’t help but to smile. Iris glazed the cakes carefully and decorated the top of the cakes with thin slices of almonds. 

“It’s looks amazing babe. Smells really good too.” Sting told her admiring her work. 

“Sounds like someone is angling for the first piece of cake.” Iris teased the blonde. Sting’s cheeks turned slightly pink. 

“Well it makes sense for the guild master to try it before everyone else, right?” He replied a devilish smile on his face. Iris smiled and caved, cutting Sting the first piece of cake, plating it carefully with the whipped cream. 

“Your cake, Master.” Iris said cheekily handing him his plate. Sting set the plate down and closed the space between him and the small woman. 

“You know you’re the only one I actually like to hear call me Master.” His voice became low and husky in her ear. Iris let out an audible gasp. She hadn’t heard Sting’s voice like that before, heavy with want. Sting let out a low chuckle near her ear. 

“I’d be careful throwing that around too much, you may get me riled up in more ways than you wanted.” Sting warned her. Iris felt her heart pounding in her chest, she hadn’t expected her teasing to excite the blonde. 

“And what if that’s exactly what I want?” Iris replied quietly, her voice breathy. 

“Then by all means keep going.” He retorted, daring the girl. Sting stood up and looked at Iris. She cheeks were flushed again and he saw a look in her eyes he hadn’t seen before, pure lust. Sting smirked, pleased to see Iris in such a state. Iris took a deep breath and regained her composure. 

“You should eat you cake before the cream gets too warm.” She informed him, her voice still slightly shaky. Sting gave her a smirk and followed her directions. He took some cream onto his fork and paired it with the cake. He placed the bite into his mouth and closed his eyes. A hum of approval escaped his lips as he savored the first bite. 

“I’m not going to be able to let you leave here once everyone tastes this Iris.” He informed before taking another bite. Iris smiled at Sting, glad to hear he enjoyed the cake at least. Iris let out a giggle and got to work slicing down the rest of the cake for the guild members gathering in the dining hall. Frosch and Lector returned and gave Iris a hand running out the cake to everyone. 

Once everyone in the hall was served Iris brought the last three slices of the first cake for Lector, Frosch, and herself. The two exceeds happily dug into their pieces, thanking Iris. Iris took her first bite and smiled. 

“Remind you of your mom?” Sting asked quietly as he sat down next to her. Iris nodded a fond smile on her face. Sting was glad that Iris felt comfortable enough to talk about her mom with him. 

“I bet she was an incredible woman, she had to be to raise a girl like you.” Sting told her softly. Iris looked at Sting, his face held a soft expression. Iris knew his words were sincere. 

“Thank you Sting. I know she would have liked you a lot too.” She informed him with a smile. 

“Iris! You have to tell me how you made such a delightful treat.” Rufus said as he sat down across from her. 

“I can write down the recipe for you, if you’d like. I’m glad you liked it, it’s my favorite dessert.” Rufus took Iris up on her offer. 

“Wait here, I’ll get a pen and paper to write it down.” Iris told him, taking her and the exceeds cleared plates to the kitchen. Sting tried to lend a hand but was shot down by the tiny woman. 

“Hey Rufus? Can you show me that recipe later?” Sting asked his guild mate quietly. 

“Of course, though I don’t know why you don’t ask Iris for a copy as well.” Rufus retorted. 

“It’s too complicated to explain right now but just don’t say anything to Iris about it. I’ll make sure I explain later.” Sting promised. Rufus raised an eyebrow at him but agreed. Iris came back with a piece of paper and handed it to Rufus. 

“Thank you Iris. I can’t wait to try everything else you plan on making.” Iris beamed with pride at the compliment as Rufus left the dining hall. 

“I should get back and put away the extra cake and prep for dinner later.” Iris told the exceeds and Sting. 

“Need any help?” Sting inquired as Iris stood up. 

“No, it shouldn't take too long. I’ll wait to start dinner until late afternoon.” Iris stated looking at the clock. 

“Ok, well once you’re done why don’t you come swimming for a little bit?” Sting suggested. 

“Sounds like fun. I’ll meet you guys there.” Iris promised before going to the kitchen. Iris put away the left over cakes and began making meatballs for dinner. Iris had decided to make a simple Italian meal for dinner. 

Once she got the meatballs made and in the fridge, she washed her hands and headed up to her room to change. Iris dug through her luggage to find her bathing suits. She made a mental note to unpack later as she chose between her suits. 

She chose a mint green two piece suit that was covered in a cherry print. The bathing suit had a peplum top which stopped at her belly button showing a small amount of midriff. Iris changed and grabbed herself a towel and headed down to the pool. 

She found Frosch sitting outside the pool at a small table with crayons and paper coloring. Lector was swimming with Sting in the pool, the pair laughing and splashing each other. Lector had on navy blue swim trunks while Sting donned a red pair of trunks. 

“Hey Iris, you made it!” Lector cheered. Iris had set her towel off to the side and waved as she approached the pool. 

“Told you I wouldn’t be too long.” She replied smiling. She sat on the edge of the pool and submerged her legs into the water.

“Aren’t you going to get in?” Sting asked as he looked her over. Iris tended to dress more modestly then most of the female mages Sting had been around, even her bathing covered more than the typical two piece. It was exciting to Sting to see her wear something that showed off more of her body. Sting noticed the violet haired mage had an oval-ish birth mark on her stomach, it started at the left half of her belly button and stretched outwards about an inch. 

“Of course, I just wanted to see how warm it was first.” She replied removing her legs from the water. She stood up and gracefully dived into the pool. She remerged to the pools surface and swam over to join Sting and Lector. Lector laid back and close his eyes, floating in the water. 

“Nothing beats relaxing in the pool during summer.” Lector sighed contently. Sting agreed made his way over closer to Iris. 

“I’m glad you joined us.” He said as he stood next to her. Iris gave him a smile, before splashing him with water. Sting’s face held a look of surprise as Iris swam away giggling. Sting took off after Iris. 

“Hey we’re-…” Rogue stopped in the middle of his sentence upon seeing the sight in the pool. Frosch greeted Rogue happily. Rogue called for Lector and once he got his attention, gestured for him to leave the pool. 

“I think we should give these to some alone time.” Rogue told the two exceeds. Lector looked out at the two in the pool. Both were blissfully unaware of anyone else but each other. 

“Yeah good idea. Let’s head into the dining hall, Iris made cake for the guild.” Lector informed him. The trio left the couple behind, gracing them with some privacy. Sting finally caught up to Iris and wrapped his arms around her. Iris squeaked once she was caught. 

“Hey looks like Lector and Frosch left.” Iris pointed out after calming down. 

“Yeah I think Rogue came back and they decided to go hang out with him. We’re all alone now” Sting replied against her ear. Having Sting so close to her sent a shiver up her spine. 

Iris nodded in response, not trusting that her voice wouldn’t give her away. Iris was a mixture of elated and nervous at having Sting holding her like he was. Iris turned her head to look back at Sting. The blonde re-positioned his upper body and connected their lips. 

Their kiss started to feel more frantic and Sting pulled away momentarily so he could turn Iris’s body to face his. Sting pulled the small woman to him and reconnected their mouths. Iris wrapped her arms around Sting’s neck and her legs around his waist. Sting’s hands moved down to Iris’s exposed waist. 

Sting could feel how soft Iris’s skin was even in the water. Having her wrapped around him like she was making him want more of her. Whenever their skin touched, Sting felt like there was electricity running through him. Sting gripped her hips trying to find a way to get her closer to him than she already was. Sting broke apart from their kiss and began trailing kisses down from her neck to the top of her chest. 

“Sting.” The blonde growled against her neck at sound of her breathlessly calling his name. 

“Sting, darling not here.” Iris told him trying to regain her sense. Sting removed his lips from Iris’s neck and made eye contact with her. 

“We shouldn’t do this here.” Iris reiterated, her dilated eyes starting to return to normal. 

“I got carried away, I’m sorry.” Sting told her apologetically. 

“I think we’re both guilty of that.” Iris replied with a chuckle, she still had her legs tangled around his waist. 

“That’s fair. I know you said not here but that doesn’t mean not at all right?” Sting grinned naughtily at her. Iris couldn’t help but to laugh at Sting’s quick recovery. 

“I would be a liar if I told you I didn’t want you to do that again. I just don’t want an audience, it feels wrong to be all over each other where anyone could see us. Especially since you’re their guild master.” Iris explained to her boyfriend. Iris’s last point surprised Sting. 

“I understand and will better about behaving myself around the guild hall, I promise. But I want to make sure it isn’t because you’re worried about how my guild views me.” Sting looked at Iris and she sighed. 

“Of course that’s part of it Sting. I don’t want to mess up anything for you as their guild master. I also don’t want anyone to think the only reason I’m here is to hook up with the famous Sabertooth guild master, Sting. I care for you and don’t want to give anyone the impression that I’m just some horny fan girl.” Sting coughed after hearing Iris’s last sentence, surprised by her choice of words. Iris rubbed the blonde’s back trying to help. 

“Anyone who thought that would be an idiot and clueless. Ever since I met you at Fairy Tail everyone has noticed a change. That I’m actually doing something for me and not just for the guild. You’re special Iris. But I hear you, I’ll control myself better while we’re hanging around the shared spaces of the guild.” Sting promised her. 

Iris smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips to thank him. Iris unwrapped her legs from around Sting’s waist and her arms from his neck. Sting reluctantly moved his hands from Iris’s waist. 

“We should probably get out and start drying off darling.” Iris told the blonde. Sting agreed and the pair exited the pool. The both toweled off and headed upstairs to their rooms to change.


	11. Chapter 11

Iris got into her room and stripped off her wet suit and hung it in her shower to dry. She dried off her body and changed back into her clothes from earlier. Iris had just started to work a towel over her still wet locks when there was a knock at her door. She walked over to her door and opened it towel still in hand. She opened to find Sting on the other side. 

“May I come in?” He asked after she opened the door. 

“Of course, I’m just drying my hair.” Iris responded letting him in before closing her door. Iris turned back towards Sting and the blonde took the towel from her hands and cast it off to the side. Before the woman could react, Sting crashed their lips together. 

“Sting!” Iris exclaimed in surprise against his lips. The excitable blonde chuckled against Iris’s lips and began to pull her cover up off her shoulders. Iris relaxed her shoulders and let her cardigan fall gently to the floor. Sting ran his fingertips over the bare skin on her shoulders. Iris hummed her approval into their kiss as she ran her hands over his exposed abs. Sting growled and broke their kiss, moving his lips to Iris’s collarbone. 

“Sting.” Iris gasped quietly feeling Sting’s teeth graze her skin. Sting smiled at the sound and repeated the action earning another excited gasp. Sting turned and moved their entangled bodies towards Iris’s bed. Iris felt her body hit the side of the bed and looked at Sting. 

He had left his gloves behind before he had even come to her door and removed his jacket and shirt once they hit her bed. Sting gave her a wicked smile before picking her up by the hips and setting her on the bed, joining her shortly after. 

Iris made herself comfortable, leaning back against her pillows. Sting took the spot next to her and did the same. They both turned towards each other and locked in another kiss, Iris sliding her left hand up Sting’s bare chest. 

“Fuck, babe your hands feel so good.” The dragon slayer said against her ear after pulling away for their kiss. Sting just wanted more contact with Iris. Sting lightly grabbed Iris’s hand and stopped it from caressing his chest which prompted Iris to whine at the loss of contact. Sting chuckled and turned his body to so he was laying with his back propped up slightly by the pillows. 

“Come here.” Sting coaxed his girlfriend. Iris obliged and straddled Sting’s lap. She put both her hands on Sting’s naked chest and the blonde’s hands made their way to her waist, pushing up the tank top there so his hands could be under it. Iris let out a quiet noise at the feeling on Sting’s hands on her waist, she could feel the warmth from his hands a lot better than she had in the pool. 

Iris connected their lips this time, nipping at Sting’s bottom lip. A soft growl escaped his lips, he was both surprised and pleased by Iris taking charge. Sting let his hands wander while he kissed Iris, roaming from her waist to her stomach to her lower back. 

Iris let out soft moans into their kiss every time his hands found their way to previously untouched skin. Sting let his right hand drop lower and squeezed her butt cheek. Iris broke their kiss and let out a moan in Sting’s ear, riling him up and causing him repeat the action. Iris took her revenge by ducking her head down and lightly running her teeth over Sting’s unpierced earlobe before gently sucking on it. 

Sting started to swear under his breath, not knowing the simple action would feel so good. Iris stopped and chuckled quietly next to Sting’s ear. Iris picked up her head to look at Sting, the dragon slayer was starting to breathe heavily from their activities. She leaned down and quickly kissed his lips. 

“We should probably stop here darling. If we don’t, I doubt we’ll be able to stop at all.” Iris told him becoming up right. Sting nodded his agreement and let his hands fall from around Iris so she could remove herself from his lap. The girl got off of the bed and stretched. 

“To be continued?” Sting asked her as his breathing calmed. She turned towards him. 

“Absolutely.” She replied leaning over to kiss him, her voice thick with desire. The two broke apart and Sting sighed contently. He would have happily kept going if Iris had wanted him to, but he was just as happy to take their time and progress at their own pace. 

Iris handed Sting his shirt and jacket before going to fetch her cardigan. Sting got himself redress and joined Iris at her door. He cupped his hand under her chin, lifting her face so he could kiss her one more time before they headed out. 

Their kiss was sweet and tender, a stark contrast to their previous ones. Iris’s cheeks turned slightly pink, she found it much more intimate and personal when Sting kissed her sweetly like that. Sting took her hand in his as she opened the door. Iris glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I told you I wouldn’t be all over you in front of the guild, and I won’t. But I’m not going to hide my feelings for you either. Besides I don’t think it’s a secret how I feel about you to anyone here.” Sting informed her. 

“I’m happy with that darling. I’m just used to you grabbing my hand when we leave the building and are going somewhere is all.” Iris responded, clearing up any confusion. 

“You know, I like it when you call me darling.” Sting said offhand as they made their way back down stairs. Iris blushed slightly, she hadn’t even realized she been doing so. The pair continued down to the dining hall and found Rogue and Yukino there with the two exceeds. 

“Hey Iris, we took care of them and plated everything just like you showed us.” Lector bragged pointing to the partially eaten plates. 

“Wow great job you two!” Iris complimented the cats walking over to the table. Rogue eyed the intertwined hands of the two and smiled. He was happy for the pair and hoped this meant Iris would end up staying with Sabertooth. Iris glanced at the clock. 

“I should start getting dinner going.” She stated aloud. 

“Oh do you mind if I help?” Yukino asked politely. 

“I would love the help.” Iris replied smiling. The two girls headed to the kitchen, leaving the twin dragons and the exceeds behind. 

“Lector filled us in about Iris’s birthday. What are your plans?” Rogue inquired quietly. 

“Well it’s after her two weeks here are finished and we don’t know what guild she’ll be at. I think the best way to make everything happen is to get Fairy Tail in on it too, that way no matter where she is all of her friends can be there. Which means I need to get a hold of Laxus and filled him in, he doesn’t know it’s coming up either.” Sting reasoned. 

“That should be an interesting conversation. You must really care about her.” Sting’s face gained megawatt smile. 

“I really do. As of this morning she’s my girlfriend.” Sting informed the table. The two exceeds cheered at the news while Rogue sat there surprised for a moment. 

“I thought you wanted to wait so she wouldn’t feel like you were pressuring her to stay.” Rogue reminded him. 

“I know but a lot happened this morning.” Sting told him. He went on to explain to Rouge the events of the morning. After he finished Rouge nodded thoughtfully. 

“Good for you two. I think you’re making the right call then including Fairy Tail. Are you going to tell Laxus that you two are a couple when you talk to him?” Sting’s eyes widen and his face became tense. 

“I’m not sure yet. I don’t want to take that way from Iris, that’s her news to share with her brother. But I also don’t want Laxus to be pissed if he finds out I haven’t told him either.” Rouge didn’t envy Sting, he had a hard choice to make. As the two talked, a savory scent wafted through the air from the kitchen. Sting looked at Rogue and grinned. 

“I think I’m going to go check in on Yukino and Iris.” Rogue shook his head at his friend. 

“I’ll go talk to Rufus about the cake recipe then and explain what’s going on. The sooner we get everyone on the same page the better.” Sting agreed and thanked Rogue before heading to the kitchen with Lector. 

“Something smells good.” Sting announced as he walked into the kitchen. The two women looked up and smiled at him. 

“It’ll be done soon. Do you want to try some?” Iris offered the blonde. Sting quickly accepted and Iris grabbed a clean spoon and dipped it into the pot. 

“Careful, it’s going to be hot. You’ll want to let it cool off.” Iris warned, handing him the spoon. Sting carefully blew on the spoon, cooling the sauce off enough to taste. Sting made a noise of approval as he tasted the sauce. Iris smiled at him. 

“Why don’t you grab a seat and I’ll bring you out a plate as soon as it’s done.” Sting followed Iris instructions and left the kitchen. 

“You two are really cute together Iris.” Yukino commented as she helped assemble plates for the guild members. Iris gave her a warm smile. 

“Thanks Yukino. He’s an amazing guy, I’m lucky he showed up at Fairy Tail when he did.” Iris admitted to her friend. 

Yukino was happy to hear Iris gush over Sting, she knew the two were a great match as soon as Rogue returned home without his counterpart. If Sting wasn’t seriously into Iris he would have never stayed behind to spend more time with her, never mind going back and visiting before bringing her to Sabertooth. Yukino had to admit that she noticed Sting mature a lot after the Grand Magic Games. 

Yukino and Iris started running plates out to waiting members. Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch were the first to be served. Yukino ran plates to Rufus and Orga while Iris took care of serving Minerva and Dobengal. They served the rest of the guild members and finally sat down with the dragon slayers with their own plates. Lector began to lean against Iris’s arm sleepily. 

“I think I ate too much.” He told her and his eyes started to close. Iris placed her fork down for a moment and moved the cat to her lap so he could sleep comfortably. Iris continued eating as the tired exceed snuggled into her torso. Iris looked over at Yukino and Rogue and saw Frosch snuggled into the shadow dragon slayer’s side, asleep as well. 

“I think Lector and Frosch both enjoyed dinner. They ate so much they fell asleep.” Sting mused looking at the sleeping cats. Iris chuckled. 

“I hope everyone likes it as much as they do. There will be plenty of leftovers for everyone when they get hungry.” Iris had made extra so the guild members would be able to eat whenever they were hungry. Iris finished her meal and gently moved the sleeping Lector onto the bench. She removed her cover up and folded it up so the exceed had something to sleep on. 

She gathered up the empty plates, making sure everyone had enough to eat. Yukino lent a hand and help her carry the dirty dishes to the kitchen. The celestial mage offered to help wash and dry dishes but Iris dismissed her from the kitchen. She packaged up the leftover and started working on the dirty dishes. Iris placed the plates onto the drying rack and hand dried the pots and pans. 

“I could’ve given you some help babe.” Iris jumped in surprise, she hadn’t heard the door open. 

“I know but I can handle it. Cleaning dishes doesn’t really fall under guild master responsibilities you know.” Iris teased the blonde putting away a sheet pan. 

“It might not be but I’m not your guild master, I’m your boyfriend. I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed. Iris snorted at the idea. 

“Believe me, this is nothing compared what I’m used to. I appreciate the fact you care enough to be worried but I’ve got this. If it’ll help, I promise that I will tell you when I feel overwhelmed.” Sting relaxed hearing Iris’s words and watched her move around the kitchen like she’d always worked there. Iris caught the grin on Sting’s face as she watched her. 

“What’s that look for?” She asked smiling at the goofy look on his face. 

“You just seem in your element.” Sting retorted coolly. 

“Probably because I am. I pretty much spent all day in the garden or the kitchen back home. It’s just what I know and enjoy doing.” Iris explained shrugging, drying her hands. Iris took one last look around to make sure she had turned the stove top and oven off and hadn’t missed any dishes. 

“All set?” Sting inquired eyes still on her. 

“Yup, should be.” She chirped happily. 

“If that’s the case, how would you like to spend the rest of your evening?” Sting’s face gained a devilish smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. 

“I actually need to unpack my suitcases still. But you are welcome to keep me company while I do so, if that’s not too boring for you.” Iris informed the blonde. Sting wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was glad Iris was taking the time to unpack. It made things feel more permanent. 

“Doesn’t sound boring at all.” Sting leaned down and kissed Iris gently. After they pulled apart the couple went to get Lector before heading upstairs. Iris carefully picked up the sleeping red cat and cradled him. Iris made sure to move slowly up the stairs, not wanting to disturb Lector. Upon entering her room, Iris tucked Lector into her bed. 

“You’re really good with him. He’s not used to getting so spoiled.” Sting loved watching Iris and Lector interact. Their bond was different from the one Sting and him shared, but it was getting just as strong. 

“I don’t believe that for a minute. You spoil him plenty, it’s just in a different way.” Iris informed him softly. Sting could only smile, the woman had a point. 

“Hey Sting? Will you tell me about how Lector and you met?” Iris’s voice was gentle and filled with curiosity. 

“Of course.” Sting replied with a smile. Iris opened up her suitcases and slowly started to put away her things. Sting recounted the story of how Lector and him met and became friends. 

“You were all alone that young?” Iris felt her heartbreak at realizing Sting had been on his own for a long time. 

“Well it’s a bit complicated.” Sting knew that calling it a bit complicated was a huge understatement. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it you don’t have to Sting, I understand.” Iris assured him. Sting frowned and shook his head. 

“It’s not that. It’s a long story to convey and I don’t want to bore you.” Sting confessed embarrassed. 

“Why would anything about you bore me? I want to know all about you Sting or at least what you feel comfortable sharing with me.” With Iris’s assurance, Sting told her the complicated story of his father, Weisslogia and how he ended up at Sabertooth. Iris became enthralled with Sting’s story, rushing to finish unpacking so she could just sit with him and listen. The man before her had gone through so much in his life and had come out of all of it stronger. Iris was simply amazed by Sting. 

“I can’t believe Rogue and you were raised by dragons!” Iris exclaimed at one point. 

“So were Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu.” Sting stated chuckling. 

“Well Gajeel and Natsu I believe, they’re a little uh intense at times.” Iris commented smiling. Iris had gotten along well with the two overly rowdy dragon slayers, she had become accustomed to their antics over time. 

“Yeah well those two were Rogue and I’s idols growing up. We wanted to be as strong as they were.” Sting fondly reminisced. 

“I’ll have to ask Lector sometime what you were like as a kid.” Iris mused aloud. 

“Well I got into a lot of fights, that’s for sure.” Iris couldn’t help but try to imagine what Sting looked like as a child. 

“Well if you idolized Natsu, I can’t say I’m surprised.” Sting couldn't help but to laugh, Iris made a fair point. 

“What about you Iris? I bet you were a sweet kid.” Sting had only heard bits and pieces about Iris’s childhood. Iris stood up leaving Sting sitting on the bed. She walked over to her desk and pulled something from one of its shelves. Iris made her way back over to the bed and took her spot on the edge next to Sting. 

In her hand Iris held two photos, she handed the first one to Sting. It was a young Iris, maybe around age six or seven in a light pink sundress and oversized sunhat. She was smiling up at the camera as she worked in the garden. 

“That is from when my mom gave me my own small patch of the garden to plant whatever I wanted.” Sting studied the photo carefully. 

“You had short hair back then too.” Sting noted, handing the photo back to her. 

“Mhm. It’s pretty warm year round in Haag, which was a great thing for gardening. I had to ask the girls to help me pick out a winter coat because it never snowed back home.” Iris informed him. 

“You’ve never seen snow?” Sting asked her shocked. Iris shook her head. 

“Once it becomes winter we can go walk around in the snow and build a snowman too!” Sting exclaimed smiling. 

“I’d like that.” Iris told him quietly. She handed the next picture to Sting. 

“Is this?” Sting started looking up at Iris. 

“It is, that’s my mom and me. It was after I had heard about Sabertooth and the fact that the guild wanted to redefine itself after the games. I told my mom that I wanted to go and put my magic to use at a guild and I had chosen Sabertooth. She asked one of our regulars take this photo in front of our bakery. It was only a few weeks later I found out about my dad, Laxus, and Fairy Tail. Then my mom got sick and well you know the rest.” Iris explained as Sting looked over the photo. 

“Your mom and you are practically twins, you look some much like her babe. Though I think your smile looks more like your brothers.” The main difference between the two was that Nova had dark blue hair, a smaller smile, and was an inch or two taller than Iris. Iris gave Sting a warm smile. 

“I didn’t know you had mentioned Sabertooth to your mom. What did she think about you wanting to join here?” Sting couldn’t help but to be curious. 

“She was actually pretty excited for me. We agreed that I would leave once I had saved up enough money to cover my travel and first few months of living expenses. She even talked about hiring outside help so she could come visit me. She actually wanted to come with me to visit the city before I came out here on my own. She talked about doing it for my last birthday.” Iris confessed to the blonde. She hadn’t shared that with anyone before. Sting took in everything Iris had just told him. 

“I wish I could have met her Iris.” Sting stated sincerely, wrapping his arm around Iris’s shoulder. Iris rested her head onto the blonde’s shoulder. 

“I wish you could have met her too.” Iris replied quietly. Iris kissed Sting’s cheek and got up to put her photos away. Iris let out a big yawn as she made her way back to Sting. 

“Sounds like you’re ready for bed.” Sting commented with a soft smile. Iris nodded, her eyes beginning to feel heavy. Sting stood up and kissed Iris softly. 

“Goodnight Iris, sleep well.” He told her, brushing back her hair. 

“Goodnight Sting.” She replied as Sting picked up Lector. Iris walked the pair out. She then changed into her pjs and crawled into bed, falling asleep instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

Iris was woken up in the middle of the night by knocking on her door. The petite girl sleepily climbed out of bed and opened her door. 

“Sting?” She inquired half awake. 

“I’m sorry to wake you Iris. An urgent request came in for Rogue and I and we have to head out. Can you please take care of Lector for me? It’s too dangerous for Frosch and him to come with us.” Sting quickly tried to explain. 

“Of course I will. Are you sure you two will be ok? It worries me that this is so urgent and too dangerous for Frosch and Lector.” Iris was concerned about what this job was. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be ok. I won’t be home until probably late tonight.” Sting informed the tired mage. 

“That’s ok just wake me when you do come home, ok? I want to know you’re home safe.” Sting promised to do just that and gently kissed Iris before handing over an asleep Lector to her. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He told her with a soft smile. 

“Be careful.” Iris replied as he headed out. She sighed and headed back to bed. 

“Iris?” Lector’s exhausted voiced called out to her. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Iris responded softly. 

“Where is Sting?” The red cat looked around confused. 

“Rogue and him got an urgent request and had to head out. So you’re with me until he comes home late tonight. I’m sorry he didn’t get a chance to tell you himself, I don’t think he wanted to wake you.” Iris explained sitting down on the edge of her bed. 

“It’s ok, it must have been important if he left so quickly.” Lector reasoned. 

“I’m sure it was. We should both get some sleep, it’s really late.” Lector agreed with the mage. Iris got in bed and adjusted herself. Once she was comfortable, Lector made himself at home, snuggling against Iris’s stomach. The pair went quickly back to sleep.

Iris woke up late the next morning. She opened her eyes to see Lector still asleep. Iris removed herself from her bed carefully so she wouldn’t disturb him. Iris decided to jump in the shower to help wake her up. She rolled her neck under the hot spray, loosening the muscles there. 

Iris began to make a mental plan for the day. She decided on making curry for the dinner and wanted to surprise the twin dragon slayers by having a special treat waiting for each of them. She was glad they had decided to start her kitchen duties off slow, having her focus on making dinner and snacks. She hoped that if she stayed, that she could train other members and be able to provide more meals and options to the guild. 

Iris wrapped a towel around her body and her head and headed back into her room to pick out her clothes for the day. Iris decided on her teal v neck and long white scalloped shorts, the same outfit she was wearing when she arrived at Fairy Tail. 

“Iris?” The violet haired mage turned towards the voice. 

“Hey Lector, good morning. Did you sleep ok?” Lector nodded and stretched. It was odd for Iris to see the red cat without his vest. 

“I’m going to go get my vest out of Sting’s room.” Lector announced, hopping off the bed. 

“Ok, I’m going to get dressed myself. I’ll be here when you’re done.” Iris told the cat. Lector gave her a smiled and left. Iris got dressed quickly and began to towel off her hair. She heard a soft knocking on her door. 

“C’mon in!” She yelled as she went to hang up her wet towel. She returned to her room to find Lector waiting for her. Iris could tell Lector was feeling down about Sting being gone on a job. 

“Hey Lector, what would you say to going out for a few hours and going shopping? I was thinking that we could walk around the different shops in town. Then maybe when we get home we could see if Frosch wanted to help us with making Sting and Rogue each a special treat for when they get home tonight.” Iris suggested, hoping to peak the cat’s interest. 

“Yeah that sounds cool. I’m sure Sting will be happy to know we were thinking of him while he was gone.” Lector replied starting to cheer up. Iris grabbed her charcoal side bag and placed her wallet inside. 

“Let’s get going then” Iris told the cat cheerfully. The pair headed out to explore the town. Iris treated Lector to breakfast at a small café to start their day out. They moved onto the local book store, where Lector helped her choose a new cook book of recipes to try out for the guild. They moved on to picking out spices for the desserts Iris planned on making the slayers. 

Iris decided to make a personal cake for each of them, dark chocolate- coffee flavor for Rogue and vanilla-caramel flavor for Sting. The pair wrapped up their trip by getting ice cream to eat during their walk back to the guild. 

“Thanks Iris, I had a lot of fun!” Lector exclaimed as they reach Sabertooth. 

“It was my pleasure sweetheart. We have to make sure to do it again sometime.” Iris replied winking at him. Lector smiled at her and agreed. 

“I’m going to go set up the kitchen, why don’t you see if Frosch wants to help out? I’m pretty sure Rogue left him with Yukino.” Lector set off to find his friend and Iris made her way into the kitchen. 

Iris put away her new cook book on one of the free shelves and unpacked her cake ingredients. Iris checked the clock, she had just enough time to get the batters made and the two cakes in the oven before she had to start the curry for the guild. Lector and Frosch returned, ready to help out. 

Iris reused the bandannas from before as aprons for the cats, making a mental note to get them actual aprons soon. Iris with the help of the two exceeds was able to get the batter for both cakes made quickly. She popped them in the oven and moved on to starting the curry. 

In between the different steps for the curry, Iris washed dishes and pulled the cakes from the oven, setting them on a wire rack to cool. While the curry cooked down, Iris planned out the two cakes designs. She made up each cake’s frosting and got them decorated as dinner finished. 

She carefully packaged up each cake and wrote the coordinating name on each box. Iris started to plate dinner, starting with white rice and adding on the beef curry. She managed to get everyone quickly served, including Frosch and Lector. She returned to their table to sit with them and Yukino. 

“Dinner’s delicious Iris. Do you think you could show me how to make this?” Yukino inquired. 

“Of course. I would be happy to, if you want I can train you when you have time in the kitchen some.” Iris offered to the mage. Yukino agreed and thanked Iris. The celestial mage volunteered to collect the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen so Iris could finish her meal. Iris headed to the kitchen once she was done and found Yukino washing the dishes. 

“Thanks Yukino, you didn’t have to do that.” Iris told her. She smiled at Iris and waved her off, taking her plate to clean. 

“I don’t mind plus it’ll make things go a lot faster with two of us.” Yukino informed her. Iris smiled and worked on putting away the leftovers, making sure to package up two portions of curry and rice into two containers for the slayers. 

She labeled the containers and packaged the rest up together. Yukino started to put away the dried dishes so Iris could wash the two pots from dinner. Both women finished their tasks and smiled at each other. 

“I hope Rogue and Sting return home soon, Frosch was so upset last night after Rogue left.” Yukino sighed recalling the sight. 

“Me too. Lector was pretty bummed out this morning when he woke up.” Iris told her frowning. It was obvious how important the slayers were to their exceeds and vice versa. The two girls went back to the dining hall to gather the cats. Iris would think of a way to Sting’s absence off of Lector’s mind.  
X  
The twin dragon slayers made their way down the familiar road. 

“Do you think Laxus will be there?” Rogue asked stretching his shoulder. It had already gotten dark and the two Sabertooth members were just getting to Fairy Tail after completing their job. 

“I hope so. I’m going to have to leave a message from him otherwise.” Sting couldn’t imagine the burly blonde would be too happy with that. Sting took a deep breath before opening the door. 

“What are you two doing here, especially without my sister?” A voice thundered over the crowd. Laxus didn’t make it hard to find him among the rowdy group. 

“We need to talk about Iris. Is there somewhere quiet we can go?” Laxus raised an eyebrow and nodded. He motioned for Freed to come with him and took the two visitors into Makarov’s rarely used office. 

“I swear if Iris is hurt or you did something to her…” Laxus started annoyed. 

“It’s nothing like that, calm down. I assume she didn’t tell you about her birthday.” Sting questioned the older brother. Laxus glanced at Freed, who shook his head. 

“No, what about her birthday.” Laxus’s attitude began to soften slightly. 

“It’s August 4th which is just over two weeks. It’s also her first birthday without her mom.” Sting informed the pair, his voice softer than it had been. Laxus’s body lost all the tension it held and his face became more relaxed looking. 

“Why didn’t she say something?” Laxus wondered sighing. 

“I think it’s important that we do something for her as a whole. Since we don’t know for sure where she’ll be then I think coming up with a plan that will work no matter what is best. I have an idea, if you’re willing to hear me out and get your guild involved.” For the first time since Sting had met him, Laxus gave him a sincere smile. 

“What do you have in mind?” All four men began to smile. 

“I was thinking we have it at a restaurant near Sabertooth, that way if she is here, you can ask her to do a mission with you to get her there and if she’s with us, I can distract her and take her out for the day and end there. So far she only thinks Lector and I know about her birthday coming up. We already have the recipe for her cake, her mom made her the exact same cake every year and I want to make sure it’s there this year too. If you’re good with us taking care of that then I think you guys can focus on decorations for the party.” Laxus nodded, thinking. “

Yeah we should be able to handle that easily. I want to make sure we’re doing our fair share so the two guilds should split the cost of the restaurant evenly.” Sting agreed with Laxus’s suggestion. 

“Alright, let’s go fill in the rest of the guild.” Laxus lead the group back out into the main hall. Sting hoped everything would work out and Iris would have a birthday to remember. Laxus made his announcement to the hall which immediately got everyone talking and yelling out ideas. 

“You guys should get home, I’ll handle this part.” Rouge and Sting nodded and thanked Fairy Tail for their help before heading out. Sting couldn’t help but to grin, he couldn’t wait to get back home. 

The dragon slayers debated whether to take the train home or walk. The pair decided to bite the bullet and catch the late train home, they would just have to manage their sickness the best they can. 

An hour later the two slayers slowly made their way off the finally still train. Once their sickness subsided, they picked up the pace and got home quickly. In their rush to get home, the twin dragon slayers had forgotten to stop somewhere to eat. 

“There should be some left overs in the fridge.” Sting noted, pushing open the kitchen door. Rogue open up the fridge and chuckled. 

“What? Did Orga eat everything again?” Sting asked annoyed. Rogue shook his head. 

“No quite the opposite.” Rogue handed Sting a food container and pastry box. Sting examined them both. 

“Master Sting. Iris leave you something too?” Sting inquired as he grinned to himself at Iris’s choice in label. Rogue closed the door and held a pastry box of his own and a food container. 

“Looks like she knew we’d be hungry.” Rogue replied impressed. They both heated up their dinners and peeked at the contents of the pastry boxes. When Sting opened his box he smiled. He could tell right away Iris had made their desserts herself. They grabbed their dinners and desserts and headed to the dining hall to eat. 

The hardy curry was a welcomed treat after a long day of traveling. Both men scarfed down their meals and immediately dug into their cakes. 

“I can see why her bakery was so successful.” Rogue commented. Sting agreed, his cake was sweet and decadent without being overly sugary. They threw away their empty boxes and cleaned their dishes, leaving them on the rack to dry. Sting headed up to Iris’s room to let her know he was home. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it. 

Inside he found Iris asleep with Lector cuddled against her. Sting carefully made his way over to Iris. Sitting on the open edge of the bed, Sting ran his hands through Iris’s messy locks. 

“Babe, I’m home.” Sting felt the mage stir. 

“Sting?” She opened her eyes slowly, her voice thick with sleep. 

“Yeah it’s me.” He replied gently still running his hand through her hair. Iris gave him a sleepy smile. 

“Welcome home.” She whispered trying not to wake Lector. Sting kissed her forehead. 

“I can take Lector and let you get back to sleep.” Sting told her, starting to get up. A small hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“No, stay.” Sting was surprised at Iris’s request. 

“Are you sure?” Sting felt thrilled to be asked but wanted to make sure Iris really wanted him there. Iris smiled up at him. 

“Yes. Will you please stay here tonight?” Iris asked a second time. Sting grinned and kissed Iris lightly. 

“Of course I will.” Iris smiled back at him and settled back into bed. Sting stripped down to his boxers and carefully crawled into bed next to Iris. Sting wrapped his arm around Iris’s waist and felt Iris lean back against his chest. He could feel the warmth of her exposed skin against, if he hadn’t been so tired the feeling would have excited him. 

“Goodnight darling.” Iris mumbled, already half asleep. 

“Goodnight babe.” Sting replied, his eyes closing.


	13. Chapter 13

Lector woke up before either of the mages. The red cat opened his eyes and smiled at the still sleeping Iris. In his sleepy state, Lector almost didn’t notice the arm wrapped around Iris. He became excited when he realized Sting was home. He heard Sting let out a light grunt and felt the bed shift slightly. 

“Hey Lector.” Sting’s voice was groggy and quiet. 

“Hey Sting, glad you’re home.” The red cat replied, moving around Iris to be closer to Sting. 

“Thanks buddy, I’m happy to be home myself.” Lector could tell Sting was still tired. 

“I’m going to go get breakfast and see what Frosch is up to.” Lector informed him nonchalantly. 

“Sounds good. We’ll catch up with you in a little bit.” Sting promised, happy to be able to relax in bed for a little while longer. Lector grinned and nodded before hopping off the bed and heading out. Sting smiled to himself and pulled Iris closer to him, wanting to savor the moment. He buried his face into Iris neck taking in her scent. 

Now that he had gotten some sleep he couldn’t help but to notice just how little clothing separated their bodies. Sting pushed down the urge to run his hands over Iris’s exposed skin. He felt Iris begin to stir in his arms and loosen his grip from around her middle slightly. Iris’s eyes opened slowly as she rolled over. 

“Good morning Sting.” She mumbled waking up. Sting kissed her gently. 

“Good morning Iris.” He replied cheerfully. 

“Did Lector get up already?” She asked more awake. 

“Yeah, he went down to eat breakfast and catch up with Frosch.” Sting informed her. Iris nodded and yawned. 

“By the way, I really appreciated you leaving food for Rogue and me.” Sting told her thinking back to last night. 

“Anytime. Frosch and Lector helped with making the cakes.” She added, making sure both cats got credit. 

“I’ll make sure to thank them too.” Sting brought his face close to Iris’s and place his hand on her lower back. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you labeled my food with Master Sting.” Sting’s voice had lowered and a wicked smiled appeared on his lips. 

“Is there something wrong with that, Master?” Iris gave him a cheeky grin. 

“Not if you’re trying to rile me up.” Sting replied his voice becoming husky with desire. Iris ran a hand over his exposed chest and abs. She looked up at Sting whose eyes were focused on her. She placed a hand flat against his chest and kissed him. 

Sting grinned against her lips before invading her mouth with his tongue. Iris raked her nails down Sting’s muscular torso as their kiss grew more frantic. Sting moved their bodies, getting Iris on her back. Iris stared up at him, biting her lip while Sting hovered over her. The blonde man seized the opportunity to look over the woman. Iris was in a simple gray sports bra and black sleep shorts, leaving most of her body uncovered. 

Iris's cheeks were flushed pink, she had never felt so vulnerable before. Sting started to kiss his way down Iris’s body. Iris felt her heart beating faster the lower Sting got. Iris gasped as Sting placed a kiss right above the band of her shorts. The blonde kept going, gently grabbing her leg and turning it out to get to the inside of her thigh. 

“Sting.” Iris warned, feeling like her heart was going to explode. The blonde ran his tongue over the soft skin there before biting the same spot. Iris let out a moan and dug her nails into the bed. The blonde grinned and moved back up to Iris’s neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh there. 

“It feels so good being this close to you.” Sting mumbled into her neck. 

“If you keep that up, you’re going leave a mark.” Iris stated, biting her lip at the electric feeling. Sting pulled back and looked at Iris, her lip started to swell from her biting it. Sting wanted to leave a mark, he wanted to whole world to know that he was with Iris. It was an overwhelming primal instinct to lay a claim to her. 

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Sting asked studying her face. Iris blushed, a small part of her worried what people would say about the guild master but deep down she wanted the blonde to lay claim to her. Sting saw the conflicted look on her face. 

“I want the whole world to know that you’re mine, Iris.” He whispered to her. Iris smiled up at him and kissed him gently. 

“Me too, Sting.” She told him quietly, her cheeks still pink. Sting grinned down at her and went back to work on Iris's neck earning a quiet moan. Sting began to run his up the woman's side. His fingertips reached the edge of her sports bra and he slid his fingers under the fabric. Before Sting could go any further a knock on the door interrupted the couple. 

“Iris? Do you have a moment?” Yukino's voice called from the other side of the door. Sting let out a muffled groan against Iris's neck. 

“Give me a sec Yukino.” Iris looked up at Sting. 

“Rain check?” She asked quietly. 

“You better believe it.” Sting growled into her ear. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to change so the two women could talk. Iris opened her door and greeted Yukino. 

“I'm sorry for disturbing you Iris but I wanted to see if you would be up to going on a job with me. I found one from a small farming town who needs their fields fixed, they became damaged during an earthquake. It will take us two days so you'd have to pack a bag. I know the timing isn't great with Sting just getting home but they need help urgently.” Iris nodded thoughtfully. 

“I'd love to go with you Yukino. Let me get cleaned up, dressed, and packed then we can head out. I'll meet you in the dining hall when I'm ready.” Yukino gave her a warm smile. 

“Sounds good, I'll see you down there. Thanks Iris.” Iris gave her a smile before closing her door. 

“You're going to be gone for two days?” Sting asked frowning slightly. 

“Looks that way. Yukino is going to take me on my first guild job.” Sting smiled and walked over to Iris and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I know you'll do great. Just be careful traveling and let me know when you get home.” Iris grinned up at him. 

“Even if it's late?” She teased, reminding him of his own concerns. 

“Especially if it's late. I want to know you've gotten home safe.” He ran a hand through her hair before he kissed her softly. He pulled away and Iris sighed. 

“I should go find Lector, I promised him I'd join him after I got up today.” 

“Tell him see you soon for me?” Sting smiled and promised to do so. He headed out leaving Iris to get ready. She showered quickly and got dressed wearing the outfit she bought for the battle tournament, opting to pack her cover up in her bag. She headed down to the dining hall and found Yukino. 

“Ready for your first job?” Yukino asked cheerfully. 

“I am, let's head out.” Iris told her with a grin.

X

Sting went to his room and changed into clean clothes before meeting Lector downstairs. 

“Hey, where's Iris?” Lector asked realizing the dragon slayer was alone. 

“She's getting cleaned up. She's going out on a job with Yukino for the next two days.” He explained, sulking slightly. 

“That should give you two days to work on the guild paperwork that's come in.” A voice behind him called. 

“Milady. I promise to get started on that as soon as I get home but I have something I need to do first.” Minerva narrowed her eyes at him. 

“And pray tell, what would that be?” Sting's cheeks turned slightly pink. 

“Lector and I need to go find a birthday gift for Iris. This may be my only chance to go find something without having to sneak off.” Minerva's face soften. 

“Fine but when you get back, you're in the office going over paperwork, understood?” Sting grinned and hugged Minerva. 

“Thank you Milady. I promise I'll do that as soon as I get in.” Sting grinned at Lector and the two left the guild. 

“Do you know what you want to get her Sting?” The dragon slayer frowned and shook his head. 

“I'm not sure, I just want to make sure it's something special. I don't want to get her a cookbook or something someone else might get her.” The red cat nodded and the pair began to scour the city. 

“What about some jewelry?” Lector suggested after the struck out at the fourth shop in a row. Sting perked up. 

“Hey, that's a good idea buddy!” Lector grinned up at his best friend and they got on their way. 

Sting walked into the jewelry shop and perused their selection. His eyes fell onto a wrap bracelet. It was of a dragon, it's scales were made out of white opal which glowed pink. purple, and blue in the sunlight. It was made to wrap around the person's wrist and go part way down their forearm. It would lay mostly flat, keeping it from getting caught on clothes. Sting grinned and gently picked it up. 

“What do you think Lector?” The red cat became memorized by the glittering bracelet for a moment. 

“It's beautiful Sting. Iris will think of you every time she looks at it, she'll love it for sure.” Sting agreed and took it up front to purchase it. 

“Hey Sting! Can stop at the store across from here?” Lector asked as Sting finished paying.

“Any reason why?” Lector gave him an excited smile. 

“Because I found what I want to get Iris for her birthday.” He stated confidently. Sting was surprised, he assumed whatever gift he picked out would be from the both of them. 

“Let's go then.” Sting looked up and noticed the store was a clothing store. Lector ran in and pointed out a rack to Sting. Hung on it were pale pink dresses that had a purple ribbon around the waist and an iris flower print on the skirt. 

“Good pick Lector. Want me to carry it up front for you?” The cat nodded and followed after Sting. Lector paid for the dress and Sting added the bag to his hand. 

“I think we did really good Sting!” Lector exclaimed as they headed back home. 

“Me too. She's going to love what we got her.” They got into the guild and Sting put away the presents before retiring to the office to work on paperwork. Sting sighed at the stack before getting started.


	14. Chapter 14

Yukino and Iris got on the train, happy to know their were close to being home. The job went smoothly, Yukino summoned Libra to even up the ground while Iris used her magic to reinforce the balance and make the pieces one again. 

She even helped the farmers get the field prepped and seedlings started for their crops. The pair were happy to finally reach a train station two cities over and be off their feet while the made the last stretch back home. 

“Thank you again Iris, you did great. Did you have fun on your first job?” Iris nodded sleepily at Yukino. 

“I did, I definitely look forward to taking on more jobs in the future. It feels good to put my magic to work for people who need help.” 

Both women did their best to stay awake during the ride home. It was pitch black outside with street lamps and the stars being the only source of light. The train finally reached their stop and the two women began the short trip to the guild. 

“Goodnight Iris.” Yukino headed straight to bed, exhausted from their work. Iris decided to change into her pjs before letting Sting know she was home. She rid herself of her dirty clothes and changed in a pink tank top and black sleep shorts. She walked over to Sting's door and knocked lightly. 

After a few minutes the door opened and a shirtless Sting stood in the doorway. Before Iris could get any words out, Sting pulled her into his room and pressed her against the closed door. Sting caught Iris's lips in a frantic kiss. 

“Sting!” She exclaimed quietly against his lips, not wanting to disturb Lector. He moved his lips to her neck and began to tease the soft skin there by grazing his teeth across it. 

“Sting I haven't even showered yet, I'm disgusting.” Iris's complaints didn't bother Sting. 

“I don't care, I just want to be close to you.” He muttered into her skin. Iris sighed and smiled. 

“We should both get some sleep darling. I'm exhausted.” Sting stopped what he was doing and looked at Iris. 

“I understand. I'm just so happy you're home Iris.” Sting ran a hand through her hair and kissed her gently. He grabbed her hand. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Iris chuckled at the familiar request. 

“Of course.” Sting grinned and walked her over to his bed. Iris saw Lector curled up with his own blanket and pillow on the far right side of the bed. Iris got into the bed and made herself comfortable. Sting crawled in after her and draped his arm over Iris's waist. Iris relaxed into his chest and Sting tightened his arm around her. 

“Goodnight Sting.” She whispered as she closed her eyes. 

“Goodnight Iris.” He replied just as quietly. Sting would be happy to have every night end with Iris in his arms like this. 

X

Iris woke up the next morning feeling unusually warm. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find Lector snuggled into her chest. The red cat stirred and open his eyes to see Iris smiling at him. 

“Welcome back Iris.” Lector greeted slowly getting up and stretching. 

“Thank you sweetheart. You sleep ok? I hope I didn't wake you up last night.” Iris wasn't too sure how Lector felt about her invading Sting and his space. 

“You didn't wake me, I got up after you and Sting were already asleep. You're a lot more comfortable to lay on than Sting is.” Iris couldn't help but giggle at the observation. 

“Well I'm glad I didn't wake you.” Lector peered over at Sting. 

“He'll probably sleep for awhile still. He was working on paperwork while you were gone and couldn't fall asleep last night, he wanted to wait up for you. I'm going to get something to eat and hang out downstairs until Sting gets up.” Iris nodded and smiled. 

Lector hopped off the bed and put on his vest before leaving the room. Iris laid there for a moment trying to decide what to do. She needed to shower still and get dressed for the day. The problem was getting out of bed without waking up Sting. Iris tried to remove Sting's hand around from around her waist. 

“Stay.” Sting's muffled voice called out as he tighten his arm around her. 

“Darling I still need to shower, remember?” The violet haired mage tried to reason with the sleepy slayer. 

“It feels too good having you here with me to let you get up.” Sting argued not budging. Iris sighed aloud. 

“I enjoy being here with you too but we can't just lay in bed all day.” Sting groaned against her neck. Iris wiggled her body and got his grip loosen enough so she could turn her body. 

“Lector mentioned you stayed up waiting for me to get home, you didn't have to do that you know.” Iris told him softly. Sting ran his free hand through her hair. 

“I know but I was excited for you to get home.” Iris shook her head and chuckled. Sting put his hand under her chin and kissed her tenderly. 

“Iris?” The small girl gave Sting her full attention. She noticed Sting seemed abnormally uncomfortable and melancholy. 

“What's wrong?” Her voice was filled with concern, unsure of what was weighing on his mind. The blonde frowned and sat up, causing Iris to sit up too. 

“Do you like it here in Sabertooth?” Iris cocked her head to the side puzzled by what brought the question on. 

“Very much so, why do you ask?” Iris studied Sting's face. The slayer sighed. 

“Well truthfully because you're almost halfway through your time here.” Iris understood the question now. 

“And I haven't said anything about what guild I'm going to choose.” Sting's face gained a guilty look and he nodded. 

“I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to force you to choose already, I'm not.” Iris shook her head. 

“No I know you aren't. It's a fair question for you to ask me but honestly I don't know. It's hard to choose knowing whatever choice I make I'll be letting down someone I care about.” Iris explained to him. 

“I just want you to be happy Iris.” Sting's words were sincere. Iris gave him a soft smile and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“I promise I'll decide soon, I just need to think it over for a little bit longer, ok?” Sting closed his eyes and nodded. 

Iris hated that she would have to choose between disappointing her brother or disappointing Sting. Sting put his arm around Iris and pulled her into his chest. He knew he was falling for her and the idea of her leaving Sabertooth scared him. He meant it when he told her he just wanted her to be happy. He just hoped being with him made her happy. 

He sighed to himself. If Iris decided to join Fairy Tail he would just have to make the most of their alone time together. The couple stayed like that for a few minutes. 

“I should go shower now darling.” Iris stated breaking the silence. 

“Can I join you?” Sting smirk devilishly at her. Iris leaned in and kissed him. 

“Absolutely not. Nice try though.” Sting laughed and shrugged. 

“It was worth a shot.” Iris rolled her eyes. 

“I'll see you when I'm done.” Sting nodded and Iris headed back to her room. She pulled out the outfit Yukino picked out for her and laid it on the bed. She got into the shower and got cleaned up. She dried off and got changed. There was a knock at her door and Iris grinned, she had a good idea who it was. 

“C'mon in.” She called out without turning around. She finished putting on her white sandals and turned around to see Sting walking towards her. 

“You look beautiful.” Iris blushed and thanked Sting. He kissed her deeply, pulling her as close to him as he could. 

“So what are you getting up to today?” Iris smiled. 

“Well I was going to make cookies today. Plus I need to make dinner later.” Sting nodded. 

“Anything else?” Iris shook her head. 

“Feel like going on a short trip?” Iris looked at him and smiled. 

“Sure, just let me get the cookies done. Where are we going?” Sting shook his head. 

“It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it and you'll be home for dinner.” Sting's excitement was visible. The pair headed down to the kitchen. Sting insisted on helping so they could be on their way as soon as possible. After about an hour the cookies had cooked, cooled and been put away and dishes had been cleaned. 

“Let's go get Lector and head out.” Iris nodded and followed after Sting. 

“Hey buddy ready to go?” Lector smiled and jumped up ready to follow Sting. 

“Do you know where we're going?” Iris asked the cat as they headed towards the train station. 

“Yup, Sting told me about this last night.” Iris pouted, she was the only one in the dark. They reached the train station and Sting's face blanched. 

“Don't worry, I've been working on my healing magic.” Iris announced. Sting looked relieved and smiled at Iris. She stood in front of him and grabbed both his hands. After a few moments he felt a calming sensation come over his body. They boarded the train and took their seats. Sting was ecstatic when he didn't begin to feel sick as the train moved. 

“Oh man this is awesome, thanks babe.” Sting quickly kissed Iris causing her cheeks to become red. Iris looked at Lector, he was giggling at the state of Iris's face. 

“Your face is as red as my fur Iris.” Iris felt a wave of relief wash over her and began to laugh too. The train made it's second stop and Sting stood up. 

“This is our stop.” Iris took his out stretched hand and exited the train. They walked through the unfamiliar town for a bit before Sting grinned and covered Iris's eyes. 

“We're almost there.” He whispered leading her further down the street. They suddenly stopped. 

“Ready?” Iris told him yes and Sting uncovered her eyes. They were standing in front of the entrance of a botanical garden. Iris's mouth fell open in awe. 

“Darling this is amazing!” She exclaimed once she found her words. Sting beamed with pride. 

“Let's go check it out then.” Iris scooped up Lector and the trio entered the building. The main room branched off into six directions. They started with the far left and agreed to work their way clockwise. The first area they saw was covered with tropical plants and flowers. There were orange and palm trees. There were pink, yellow, and red hibiscus flowers everywhere you looked. They continued to the next area which was set up with a large fountain and a variety of garden flowers. 

“Look Iris!” The mage followed the cats gaze and saw a whole section of iris flowers. 

“I didn't know that they came in some many colors.” Sting mused looking at the bright display. 

“Most people only know the traditional purple colored iris but they can be a rainbow of colors. My personal favorite is arilbred iris.” She told them, pointing out an iris that was bright pink and orange. 

They continued through the rooms and came across an amazing assortment of flowers. There were cherry blossoms, orchids, sunflowers, roses, and hydrangea among many others. Iris bounced happily from room to room for hours, taking in the gorgeous sight. 

“We'll have to come back again sometime at night, there's different light displays in all the rooms.” Sting informed her. 

“I would love that. Thank you for today Sting.” Iris kissed his cheek as they made their way out of the garden. 

“I'm glad you liked it Iris.” They reached the train station and Iris made sure to take care of Sting's motion sickness before the train began to move. They returned to the guild and Iris left Sting and Lector in the dining room so she could work on dinner. Rogue spotted them and walked over with Frosch to join them. 

“You've been gone awhile.” Rogue stated sitting down. 

“We took Iris to the botanical gardens this afternoon.” Rogue smiled at his counterpart. 

“I bet she loved it.” Sting grinned at him. 

“She had a giant smile plastered to her face the entire time. I don't think she would have left if she didn't have to come back to make dinner.” Rogue could imagine how enthralled Iris had been. Rogue noticed something seemed to be bothering Sting. Rogue raised an eyebrow at him in question. 

“She still is unsure which guild she wants to join.” Sting summed up to his friend. Rogue frowned at him. 

“Are you worried she might choose Fairy Tail?” Sting sighed. 

“I am. Her only family is there so I couldn't blame her if she did.” Rogue could tell there was more to it than Sting was saying. 

“You're falling for her, aren't you?” He asked the blonde quietly. Sting looked at him and nodded. 

“Why don't you tell her that?” Sting groaned and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Because I don't want to force her to pick Sabertooth. She should decide to be here because it's the right place for her and not just because of me.” Rogue could tell Sting felt torn. 

“I understand but what if she feels the same way?” Rogue didn't want to confuse his friend more but he needed to be aware that his feelings were likely not one sided. Sting groaned again and laid his head on the table. 

“Just keep that in mind is all.” Sting nodded and sighed. He was going to give Iris the time she asked for. The two chatted for awhile until Iris came out and began serving dinner. She joined their table after everyone else had gotten dinner. 

The table thanked her for making dinner once again. She smiled and dug into her bowl of stew. Yukino helped cleared dishes while Iris finished her dinner. Rogue, Frosch, and Lector decided to play a board game with Yukino once she had finished helping Iris clean dishes. Iris was putting away the last of the dried dishes when Sting walked into the kitchen. 

“You ok with hanging out in your room for a little while?” Sting asked the busy mage. 

“Sounds good to me.” Sting grinned at her. 

“I'll meet you up there, I'm going to go change.” Iris nodded and checked the kitchen quickly before heading up herself. She decided to change out of her day clothes as well. She pulled out a light blue shorts that had a cloud print on them and a pale yellow tank top. She changed and put her dirty clothes in the hamper. A knock came at the door and Iris called Sting to come in. Sting was in a blue muscle shirt and light gray pants. 

“I think that's the most clothing I've ever seen you wear.” Iris teased the guild master as sat on the edge of her bed. Sting laughed at her comment. 

“I'm practically in my winter wear.” He joked as she took the seat next to him. 

“Thank you again for today. I couldn't have asked for a better place to go.” Iris looked at Sting and saw the pleased look on his face. 

“You're welcome babe. I just wanted to take you somewhere special. You've been working hard since you got here.” Iris blushed and shrugged, she didn't feel like she had done much. 

“I mean it. No matter what happens, everyone here appreciates the help you've given us and how much care you've put into things.” Iris was taken back. 

“Sting.” Her voice was soft and warm. Sting wanted to tell Iris how he felt but couldn't bring himself to say the words. He instead hoped his actions would convey how much he wanted her to stay with him. 

Sting placed his hand on her cheek like he had done during their first date and kissed her tenderly. He felt Iris lean into his hand as they kissed. The two slowly pulled apart and Sting smiled softly at her before kissing her forehead. Iris closed her eyes and smiled. It was moments like this that were her favorite times with Sting. 

“You’re truly someone special Iris Wolfe.” Iris grinned, Sting had said the same thing to her the night they met. Sting was happy to see the recognition in Iris's eyes at his words. He meant it then and he still meant it now. 

“I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning Iris.” Sting kissed her sweetly before getting up. 

“Goodnight darling.” She replied as he walked out the door. The door clicked close and Iris laid back on her bed. 

“What am I going to do mom?” She asked out loud sighing. She decided to draw herself a bath. Once the tub was filled, Iris carefully got in. She sunk into the steamy water and began to think. 

She had made friends with everyone at Fairy Tail and they had welcomed her with open arms. Her brother and grandfather were there and had asked her to join as soon as they met her. 

But when she was there she didn't feel like she quite fit in, she felt like she was just one of many wizards there. She was surround by people who knew exactly what they wanted, who they were, and how they could use their magic to their advantage. Iris didn't feel nearly as confident nor did she feel as though she brought anything new to the guild. 

Iris had also made friends with just about everyone in Sabertooth. The guild was working towards a goal together and everyone was evaluating themselves and their magic. Iris felt like she'd been here for years and had found a place where she could help improve the guild. And then there was Sting. 

Iris was crazy for the blonde dragon slayer. Being around him made her excited for everyday. If she was being honest she had grown rather attached to Lector too, she felt protective over him. 

She knew in her heart she wasn't a Fairy, she just didn't know how she was going to tell her brother that. The idea of hurting Laxus after forcing herself into his life made Iris's heartache. But trying to spare his feelings and pretend that Fairy Tail was right for her would be worse, it would selfish of her. 

She felt guilty she couldn't tell Sting this earlier, saying it out loud made it final and heavy. She sighed and sank lower into the tub. She knew what she had to do, she just needed to figure out what to say to Gramps and Laxus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to finish this story as this has been the least popular. I have one more full chapter left written (which is NSFW) The ending of this being finished will be slow going but I will try to push myself to finish it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is NSFW smut in this chapter. Also this is the last full chapter I have written and this story will go on indefinite hiatus for now. I'm sorry for the few of you out there reading this, I promise I do plan on finishing this story it just will unlikely be any time soon.

Iris had hoped to talk to Sting about her decision after that night but unfortunately fate had other plans. Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector ended up taking a job that lasted three days. Iris spent those days working endlessly in the kitchen, creating quick heat up for any traveling wizards and frozen meals that could be defrosted when she wasn't around. 

She took the time to also visit Ms. Petrillo at the farmer's market again. The older woman was sweet and wonderful to talk to. When Sting and Lector returned on the third day at dinner time, they wearily greeted Iris before eating their meals. 

Once they were done they both wished her a goodnight and headed straight to bed. Iris felt bad that they had worked so hard. She cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed herself, she figured she could talk to Sting another time. Iris was surprised the next morning when she was woken up by knocking at her door. She called for whomever it was to come in while she stretched trying to wake up.

“Good morning babe.” Iris grinned at the sound of the familiar voice. Iris fell back into her pillows and waited for Sting to join her. 

“Good morning darling.” She replied yawning. Sting walked over and sat on the edge of her and gave her a megawatt smile. Iris raised an eyebrow at Sting's bottle up excitement. 

“What are you up to Sting?” The blonde laughed, Iris had gotten fairly good at reading him. 

“You are taking today off.” Iris stared at him blankly. 

“I am?” 

“You are so I can take you out today.” Iris frown for a moment. 

“But what about dinner?” Sting could help but shake his head. 

“Yukino has got it covered. You've been working hard this whole time and the two weeks are almost over. I think we both deserve a little time for just the two of us.” Iris began to smile softly. 

“So what are we going to get up to today?” Sting was glad to see Iris was excited. “Well we could relax here for a while. Then I plan out taking you out on the town and to a nice meal.” Iris sat up and kissed Sting softly. 

“Sounds perfect.” Sting nipped at Iris's lip and pushed her back onto the bed. Sting removed his muscle shirt and tossed it to the side. He leaned down and reconnected their lips wasting little time before deepening their kiss. Iris wrapped her arms around Sting, running her nails over his back. She broke their kiss and began to work on Sting's neck. 

“Fuck Iris.” Sting moaned feeling her teeth nip at his neck. She grinned against his neck. Sting ran his hands under Iris's tank top, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. 

“Sting.” Iris breathed out the feeling of his finger tips travel up her torso. Sting dipped his head and began leaving a trail of kisses from Iris's lips down her jaw and to her neck. Sting shamelessly ran his teeth over the soft skin there. 

Iris's head tilted back as she let out a soft moan. He continued to work at her neck and Iris purred beneath him. He pulled back to look at the woman beneath him. Iris grinned up at him, pleased with how her day had started. 

“To be continued?” She asked breathing heavily. Sting kissed her tenderly and nodded. 

“Absolutely, we have a whole day ahead of us still.” Sting replied laying next to her. Her pulled Iris into his side and wrapped his arms around her. The couple stayed that way for awhile, just enjoying the moment. Sting kissed Iris's forehead. 

“Alright babe I'm going to start getting ready.” Iris nodded, she need to get herself together too. 

“Ok darling, I'll see you in a bit.” Sting smiled and headed to his room. Iris got up and looked through her closet. She found the dress Evergreen had picked out for her. She smiled to herself, it would be the perfect outfit for their date. 

She started the shower and took her time getting cleaned up. She was thrilled to get to spend a whole day with Sting. She got out of the shower and dried her hair. She wrapped her body in a towel and pulled out her make up. 

It was a rare occasion that she bothered with it but tonight was going to be special. She applied her foundation and blush before picking out an eye shadow. She chose a soft pink color that matched her lipstick. She finished up by adding eyeliner and mascara. She hung up her towel and slipped on her dress. She sprayed herself with perfume and grabbed her heels to put on. She sat on her reading chair and put on her shoes. A soft knock came at her door and Iris told them to come in. 

“You look incredible Iris.” She blushed and stood up making her way over to the dragon slayer. He was dressed in a royal blue button up and light gray slacks. 

“You look handsome yourself Sting.” The blonde gave her a cocky smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Ready to head out?” Iris nodded, a brilliant smile on her face. Sting kissed her quickly and took her free hand in his. The couple left the guild hall and began to wander through the town. They stopped in a few stores to look around and continued walking through town until it was dinner time. 

Sting took Iris to a high end restaurant for dinner. The eatery was dimly lit with candles on every table, dividers surrounded the tables to give the couples privacy. They were seated and Sting ordered wine for their table. 

“This place is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here.” 

“It's my pleasure, I want tonight to be special Iris.” 

They both looked over the menu and ordered once their waitress came back with the wine. They toasted to the well deserved date night and enjoyed their wine. Sting looked over his date. 

Iris's dress hit above her knees and the neckline was the lowest he had ever seen her in. They chatted while they waited for her food, Sting mentioned other places he hoped to take Iris to see. They ate in happy silence once their meals got to the table. 

Sting paid for their meal and they finished their wine before heading out. It had gotten dark out and the stars glimmering in the sky. 

“I have an idea if you're up for staying out a bit longer.” Iris excitedly agreed and Sting lead them to a rocky area. Iris slipped off her shoes and Sting help her navigate her way up the rocks. She got to the top and gasped. The area sat on the edge of the ocean. 

The view was amazing, the moon and stars reflecting off the water as the waves crashed at the base of the rocks lightly spraying them with sea water. Sting sat down and help Iris settle next to him. 

“I've been wanting to bring you here since you got to Sabertooth.” Sting informed her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“I can see why. The view is unbelievable .” Sting smiled softly at the awe struck woman. Iris's features glowed in the moonlight giving her an ethereal presence. Sting placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. Sting leaned down and kissed her slowly, savoring the perfect moment. Iris placed a hand on Sting's shoulder and deepened their kiss. The kiss started to grow more heated and the pair pulled apart. 

“I think we should continue this inside.” Sting's voice was low and thick with desire. Iris nodded and Sting began to help her back to the ground. They quickly made their way up to the guild, Sting leading her to his room. They barely got into the room before Sting had the smaller mage pinned against the wall with his body. They had both had already discarded their shoes and Sting's shirt was unbuttoned. He tossed the button up aside and caught Iris's lips in a searing kiss. 

“Sting.” Iris called her voice laced with desire. A wave of emotion crashed over Sting. He wanted Iris badly but he had to hear her say what he already knew before they went any further. 

“Iris.” Sting's serious tone caught her attention. 

“I know what's in your heart but I need to hear you say it. Tell me you're staying here with me and that you're joining Sabertooth.” Iris looked up at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. Iris smiled up at him. 

“I'm staying here with you Sting and I'm joining Sabertooth." Sting scanned Iris's face. Her words were the truth, she wasn't just telling him what he wanted to hear. He closed his eyes and smiled. 

“Thank you Iris.” She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his lip. Sting growled and ran a hand up her thigh under her dress. Iris moaned and Sting nipped at her neck. 

“I want you so bad Iris.” He whispered into her ear. 

“Show me how badly,”

Sting felt excitement coarse through his body at her words. Sting groaned at the feeling of himself hardening. Sting stared into her eyes. 

“Are you sure that's what you want?” 

“Absolutely.” Iris's voice was confident and her eyes were filled with pure lust. Sting growled and pulled Iris over to his bed. Sting set Iris on the bed and stripped down to his underwear. He helped Iris rid herself of her dress and joined her on the bed. 

Sting took in the sight of Iris. Her cheeks were tinged pink, her perky breasts moved gently with every breath she took, and the only piece of clothing left on her body was a pair of lilac panties. Sting leaned down and kissed Iris deeply, running his hands over her exposed body. 

Iris let of soft noises of approval as Sting's hands explored her body. He moved his mouth down to her left breast, grazing his teeth over her nipple. His right hand wandered down to her panties, rubbing her through the fabric barrier. 

“Sting!” She gasped loudly. He smirked and continued the motion earning more excited noises from the inexperienced mage. 

“It feels too good.” Iris whined overwhelmed by the new sensation squirming beneath Sting's hand. Sting excitement soared, he was reveling in Iris's reactions. Sting stilled his hand and moved his mouth lower, trailing kisses the whole way down until he reached the band of her panties. 

Iris's breath hitched and Sting smirked moving down and laying a kiss on the wet fabric. Iris called out his name desperately. Sting looped his fingers through the band and slowly removed her panties. Iris's face flushed at being fully exposed. Sting pushed her legs apart and ran his tongue over her clit. Iris covered her mouth with her hand trying to muffle her moans. Sting stopped and pulled her hand away. 

“None of that babe. I want to hear you.” Iris dropped her head back and grabbed at the bed sheets as Sting continued working her with his tongue. Iris felt heat well up in her. 

“Sting please.” She whined unable to think straight. He continued to devour her until her legs began to shake and she moaned loudly. Sting could feel himself leak with pre cum as he enjoyed her quivering beneath his tongue. Iris panted, face red and body trembling. 

“You look so sexy like this babe.” Sting growled before kissing her. Iris's hands traveled down Sting's back and began to play with the band of his briefs. She slipped a beneath and stroked Sting's harden cock. 

“Fuck!” Sting exclaimed into their kiss. He pulled Iris's hand away and discarded his briefs. Iris gasped at the sight of a fully naked Sting. He looked down Iris. 

“Please Sting.” The blonde kissed her before slowly thrusting into her. Sting went slow, building a steady rhythm. Iris moved her hips in time with his, wanting as much of Sting as she could get. Sting felt the heat building inside of him and began speeding up his movements. Sting felt Iris tighten around him and moan ripped from her lips. “Iris FUCK!” Sting came harder than he ever had before. He panted and collapsed, doing his best to keep his full weight off of Iris. He took a few deep breaths before removing himself from Iris and rolling onto the bed. He turned his head to look at his girlfriend. 

Iris was breathing heavily and smiling brightly, on her face was a look of pure bliss. Iris leaned over and kissed Sting quickly before heading to the restroom. Sting laid in his bed feeling euphoric. Iris was going to stay with him. The violet haired woman returned and joined Sting in bed, snuggling into him. 

“Thank you Sting, that was perfect.” She whispered looking up at him. Sting grinned to himself, he was glad Iris enjoyed her first time. 

“No need to thank me. I'm happy you trusted me with this.” Iris couldn't imagine anyone else she would have rather shared that moment with than Sting. Iris leaned up and kissed him gently, unable to think of anymore words to say to convey how happy she was. They pulled apart and Iris let out a yawn. 

“Why don't you get some sleep?” Sting suggested feeling tired himself. Iris nodded and relaxed against Sting. 

“Goodnight Darling.” She mumbled, eyes closing. 

“Goodnight Babe.” Sting replied settling in himself. It was long before the pair fell asleep.

X

The purple haired mage woke up smiling the next morning. She tilted her head up to look at Sting, the blonde slayer was starting to stir. His royal blue eyes opened slowly. 

“Good morning Iris.” The woman couldn't help but to beamed up at him. 

“Good morning Sting.” The blonde leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. Sting ran a hand over her bare back and down to her buttocks. He began to squeeze one of her cheeks as he deepened their kiss. 

“Sting.” She muttered against his lips happily. He pulled back and smiled at her. She looked even more gorgeous in the morning light than she had the night before. The soft light made her body hold a soft glow, Sting was able to see her features better than he had the night before. 

“I'm surprised no one has come looking for us yet.” Sting gained a sheepish grin. 

“I may have asked Rogue to make sure everyone left us alone unless the guild was on fire or Laxus showed us. Iris eyed him and began to laugh for a moment. Suddenly she stopped and her face fell. 

“What's wrong?” Iris looked up at him. 

“I don't know how I'm going to tell Laxus and Gramps that I'm not joining Fairy Tail.” Sting nodded, he almost forgotten the commitment Iris had made last night. 

“Well I'll go with you and if anything Laxus will blame me.” Iris gave him a small smile. 

“Even if I took you out of the equation, Fairy Tail still wouldn't be right for me. It'd just be easier to pretend it was so I could make Laxus happy.” Sting was glad she had chosen Sabertooth for more than just him. 

“You being where you're happiest will make him happy regardless. I'm sure he'll take every chance to drop by and see you. I promise we'll have a room for him to stay in when he visits. He can even take my room if need be, I definitely don't mind staying with you.” Iris laughed and shook her head. 

“You might not but I'm sure he would mind you sleeping with his sister. Especially if he knew about last night.” Sting smirked at Iris. 

“Hence why that was one of the two scenarios I wanted to be bothered about. I want to live long enough to be able to enjoy you like that a million times over.” Iris blushed at his comments. 

“That's a long time darling.” Sting pulled her closer. 

“I know and I can't wait to spend it with you.” Iris let out a content sigh as Sting pulled her into another kiss. She moved so she would be straddling his body, kissing him the entire time. Sting moaned at the feeling of having her naked body on top of him. 

“Iris.” He growled breaking their kiss. She smirked down at him and bit her lip. She lowered herself and rubbed against his morning wood. Sting began to whispered obscenities and Iris let out a surprised moan. Sting twitched beneath her, excited by the noises she was making. 

“Don't tease me Iris, please.” Sting pleaded his eyes glued to her. Iris looked and him and nodded before using her hand to guide his cock inside her. Sting let out a shaky breath and Iris gasped. Sting loved watching the woman on top of him explore what felt good. She moved slowly trying to find her rhythm, her inexperience showing. 

Sting reveled in watching her discover something new. Sting placed his hands on her hips to steady her and moved only at the pace she had set. He wanted her to grow comfortable and confident with him in bed, he didn't want to rush her. Iris found her groove and slowly sped up on her own. She looked down at Sting unsure. 

 

“Take your time babe. Do what feels good.” His words of encouragement made Iris relax. Iris leaned forward slightly and moaned. 

“I need more.” She told him. Sting nodded and sped up himself, thrusting harder into her. He was met with sounds of approval. He let the woman tell him what she needed. Iris sped up her movements and Sting could feel her begin to tighten around him. Sting felt himself come close and climaxed before Iris. The purple haired woman came shortly after him and collapsed against his chest. Sting kissed her forehead and carefully removed himself from her. She sighed and rolled off of Sting. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked softly, running his hand through her hair. Iris nodded as she smiled at him. 

“I did. I hope you didn't mind me taking over.” Iris replied shyly. Sting chuckled and pulled her into him. 

“ Not in the least, I like it when you get excited enough to take charge. I want you to feel comfortable enough with me to do things like that babe.” Iris smiled happy to hear him say that. She then sighed. 

“I really need to get cleaned up.” Sting laughed. 

“My offer to shower together still stands.” Iris thought it over. 

“If my clothes were in here I'd take you up on it.” Sting gave her a grin. 

“Who said it had to be in my room? I could always bring my clothes to your room.” Sting had her there. Iris gave him a big smile. 

“Ok. Let yourself in when you're ready then.” Iris got dressed quickly and headed towards the door. Sting stared at her. 

“You're not joking with me right?” Iris couldn't help but to giggle. 

“Nope but I take quick showers so I'd move fast.” She waved and walked out the door. Sting threw on a pair of pj pants and grabbed clean clothes for the day. He let himself into Iris's room, luckily not running into anyone in the hallway. He set his clothes on the bed and stripped of his pants. He let himself into the bathroom to find Iris there checking the water temperature. She had set out two towels, one for each of them. Sting wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“You seem to be rather excited about this Sting.” Iris pointed out as he nuzzled his face into her neck. 

“I have to enjoy moments like now since getting complete alone together isn't going to be easy to do.” Iris nodded in understanding. 

“It's ready.” Sting removed his arms from around her and let her get in first. She let the spray rain down on her, warming her body. Sting ran his hands through her wet locks. He grabbed her shampoo and began working it through her hair. Iris hummed happily as Sting massaged her scalp. 

“You're spoiling me Sting.” The blonde laughed and kissed her neck. 

“Only a little.” She rinsed her hair and grabbed her conditioner. Sting wrapped his arms back around her waist and began kissing her neck. 

“Darling, it may not be a good idea to leave any marks on my neck before we go see my brother.” Sting groaned and sighed. 

“It may not be productive if he kills me on sight.” She laughed and agreed as she washed away her conditioner. She moved to let Sting more under the water so he could wash his hair. 

“So now I know why you always smell the same.” Iris raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What exactly do I smell like to you? I know Lucy told me slayers have a stronger sense of smell.” Sting grinned down at her.

“Vanilla, orange, and rose. It's a bright sweet scent, always made me think of sunshine.” Iris blushed at his answer. 

“Sunshine huh?” Sting smiled before washing out the shampoo. His conditioned his hair while Iris grabbed her soap. Sting moved forward giving Iris room to wet her body. She lathered up her body before handing the soap to the waiting Sting. 

“Let me get you back.” He ran his soapy hands over her back before switching places with her. He got himself cleaned up, bending down so Iris could help with his back as well. They both washed off the soap and prepared to turn the water off. 

Sting kissed Iris lightly on the lips before she cut the water. She handed him a towel before grabbing one for herself. Sting dried off his hair quickly before wrapping his towel around his waist and heading out to her room. Iris dried off her body before wrapping her hair in the towel. She applied rose oil to her face before heading out into her room. 

Sting was part way through getting dressed. He had decided to break away from his typical outfit. Instead he had grabbed a pair of khaki colored pants and a back v neck tee. Iris had pulled out a plain red sundress and paired it a charcoal cover up that had red hearts on it. She put her towel aside and began to get dressed. She went to hang up her towel and style her hair. She brushed it out and added a red ribbon to her hair. She walked out to find Sting sitting on her bed. He grinned upon seeing her come into the room. 

“Sting? What do you think of sending a message to Laxus and Gramps? See if we can meet them somewhere outside the guild hall to talk.” Sting thought it over. 

“I don't think it'd be a problem. Do you want to go early? I can get a hold of them today and we could leave tomorrow.” Iris looked at him. 

“Are you sure you can reach them today?” Sting nodded. 

“I'll send out a courier. As long we hear back today it shouldn't be a problem.” Iris nodded. 

“I'll write the message real quick and then can we head out to the courier's office.” Sting agreed and laid back on her bed, watching as she wrote to Laxus. Iris grab a piece of paper and pen. She carefully wrote out her message and read over it. Once she was sure she was happy with it she turned to Sting. 

“Why don't we find Lector and head out. Maybe we could grab breakfast together while we're out.” Sting sat up and grinned. 

“Sounds like fun to me.” Iris stood up and Sting hopped off the bed. He held out his hand to her. 

“I promise, it's going to be ok.” Iris gave him a warm smile and took his hand. They headed downstairs to find Lector who was sitting at a table chatting with Rouge and Frosch. 

“Hey Buddy, you up for running a quick errand and then getting breakfast?” Lector turned and grinned excitedly. 

“Yeah! Hey Iris, you're coming right?” Iris grinned and nodded. 

“Yup, breakfast is my treat.” Sting frowned at that statement but decided not to argue. 

“Rogue, Frosch, do you want to join us too?” Iris offered smiling widely. Rogue looked at Sting who shrugged and smiled. 

“Sure, that sounds fun.” The five of them headed out. Iris spent the walk chatting with the two exceeds. 

“So where are we going first?” Lector asked curious. 

“The courier's office. I need to get a message to my brother.” Rogue raised an eyebrow at the new information. Iris bit her lip, she wanted to tell her friends but needed to talk to her brother first. They got to the office and Rogue volunteered to wait out with Lector and Frosch. They walked up to the help desk and handed the message over. 

“Hi, I need to get this to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall as soon as possible. It should be to the attention of Laxus Dreyar.” The clerk smiled and filled out an envelope and handed it over to a messenger. 

“They should receive it around lunch time today.” Iris and Sting thanked the woman for her help and headed outside. 

“Ready to go get some breakfast?” Iris asked cheerfully. The two cats cheered and the group went on their way.


End file.
